Amegakure's Jinchuriki
by mahpa
Summary: This is a re-upload of Bonesboy15's "Amegakure's Jinchuriki" which he deleted a couple of years ago. Summary: What would happen if the Ame Orphans raised Naruto after they freed Ame from Hanzo's rule? What would happen if Naruto returned to Konoha for the Chunin exams? NarutoxHarem KonanxYahiko Sasuke&Sakura bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS NOT MY FIC.**

 **As the summary states, this is a repost of Bonesboy's Amegakure's Jinchuriki. The author deleted the fic several years ago, but I fortunately saved it before he removed it from the site. I am reuploading this for nostalgia and because this was one of my favorite fics. Hopefully you'll love it just as much.  
**

* * *

**Amegakure's Jinchuriki**

**Chapter 1: The Ame Trio Meets the Pariah of Konoha**

Our story begins in another land, not so long ago.

The hidden village of Konoha suffered major losses when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked their village. The demon fox left nothing alive during it's' attack. The beast was so strong, the village's leader, the Yondaime Hokage, had to sacrifice himself in order to seal the Kyuubi inside an infant child. The child gained three whisker-like marks on his cheeks due to the demon's chakra.

But alas, our story takes place four years after these events. We join four people outside the gates of Konoha. Three were wearing black cloaks with red clouds decorating them. On their heads was hetai-ite of Amegakure. One of them was a spikey, orange haired man that was easily 6' 3". He had a smile on his face that no one, not even those accompanying him, knew why it was there. To his left was a red headed man whose bangs were covering his eyes and he stood at 5' 10". His face was a blank, only those that knew him could tell he was nervous. On the orange haired man's right was a blue haired woman with a flower in her hair walked hand in hand with the orange haired man.

Ahead of them was a tall, white haired man whose hair was long and held in a ponytail that easily reached past his lower back. He kept his bangs out of his face with his horned hetai-ite, on it was the Kanji for "toad sage". The blue haired woman looked ahead of her at the white haired man.

"Sensei, is this really necessary?" she asked. The man nodded.

"Konan, it's the least I can do," he said, "After all, you all just defeated Hanzo and his forces...that's no easy feat, and coming from me, that's saying something."

"I'm just glad we can work on helping Ame now," the orange haired man said. The redhead next to him let a small smile grace his face.

"I agree, Yahiko," he said, "But sensei...do you really think making a treaty with Konoha so early is a good idea? I mean..."

"Oh come now, Nagato!" the man said, "Are you telling me you don't trust the one and all powerful great toad sage, Jiraiya?"

"That's exactly what he's saying Ero-sensei," Yahiko muttered. Jiraiya deflated.

"Come on, Yahiko," he grumbled, "I thought I convinced you not to call me that."

"And I will...once you stop writing those pornographic excuses for books," Yahiko replied. Jiraiya stuck his tongue out at the man, causing Konan to chuckle.

"Real mature sensei," Nagato muttered, "Even Yahiko is acting his age. Can't you do the same for once?"

Yahiko burst out laughing at the distraught look on his sensei's face. Before Jiraiya could retort, the guard at the gate approached the four.

"Halt, identification please," he said. The four of them all pulled their IDs out and presented them before entering the village.

"All right, I'll go see the Hokage, why don't you three go explore the village?" Jiraiya said, heading towards the Hokage tower. Yahiko grinned.

"Just don't go _researching_, Ero-sensei," he said, making Jiraiya face fault. He laughed as he led his other two companions towards the living district.

The village looked prosperous to them. Smiling faces around every corner, kind children, all in all, it was exactly how the three of them wanted Ame to be like. Yahiko allowed his grin to grow to blinding proportions, attracting attention from many of the opposite sex, and making Konan walk closer to him.

Nagato looked around the village using his gifted eyesight. He was always amazed at what his Renningan could pick up apart from his normal eyesight. That's how he saw what made him freeze in his tracks.

In the alleyway, a small form was limping to a dumpster and trying to climb into it. Curious, Nagato strayed from his friends towards the alley. Coming closer, he saw a small child with ragged clothes and blonde hair digging through a dumpster.

"Child," he said, getting said child's attention. Seeing his face made the usually quiet man gasp in shock. The poor boy, as he found the child to be one, had bruises on his cheek and a swollen lip. Dried blood was seen on the boy's face and clothes. The boy fell on his butt and started scooting away from the stranger.

"I-I sorry," he whimpered out, "Do-don't hurt me. P-please. I-I sorry."

Nagato frowned. He instantly knew the boy was beaten recently, as the bruises and blood was clearly not self-inflicted, the question is why? Why would anyone hurt a child?

Slowly approaching the boy, Nagato held his hands out in an open manner and said quietly, "It's ok, child. I mean you no harm. Who did this to you? Where are your parents?"

The boy shook with fear and eyed him with fear, "N-no 'rents. I been 'lone forever..."

Nagato felt his heart reach out to the boy. He may not have had an easy time being in the village that killed his parents, but he could see this boy had been through more than he could ever admit to have gone through. He heard footsteps approaching and used his enhanced vision to see Konan and Yahiko approaching.

"Hey Nagato! Why'd you run off...like...that?" Yahiko's voice died off as he saw Nagato hold a hand out, signaling them to stay back. He turned back around.

"It's ok, boy," Nagato continued, "I won't hurt you. Come here. Let me help."

Nagato heard his friends gasp as the blond slowly inched out into the light. Konan took another step forward, alerting the boy to her presence. He froze mid-step and started to back up.

"It's ok, child," Nagato said quietly, "She's a friend. Come on, it's ok."

The blond slowly approached again, coming closer with each step. Eventually, he came close enough to Nagato that he could lightly grip his hand. Nagato knelt down to his level and looked over to his friends, signaling them it was ok to approach. Yahiko knelt next to Nagato and smiled at the blond.

"Hey kiddo!" he said quietly, "I'm Yahiko, the redhead you were talking to is Nagato, and the pretty blue haired girl is Konan. What's your name?"

The blond let a small smile on his face, "Uzumaki Naruto."

Nagato's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He smiled slightly at the child, "Hello Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Konan knelt on Nagato's other side and frowned, "Are you ok? Does it hurt anywhere?"

Naruto's smile dimmed slightly and he looked at the ground, "Leg hurts..."

Konan held her arms open, "Come here, Naruto. Let's get you to a hospital."

Naruto looked from her arms to her face and slowly came into her arms. Konan picked him up carefully and held him in a cross of a hug and cradling him. Yahiko and Nagato followed behind Konan as she and Naruto talked quietly. Yahiko leaned closer to Nagato.

"I'm sure you've noticed it by now," he whispered. Nagato nodded. As Konan and Naruto walked through the streets, the people glared at them.

"Why are they glaring at Konan?" Yahiko asked, "They don't know her."

"I believe that Konan isn't the one they are directing their glares at," Nagato muttered. Yahiko scowled.

"What could have he done? He can't be older than four," the orange shinobi grumbled. Nagato turned his attention to a flash of black.

"It seems not only the villagers are watching the boy," Nagato mused. Yahiko nodded.

"I saw 'em too," he said, "One of 'em with a weasel mask seemed to have an internal battle with himself on something."

"I suggest you go take this up with the Hokage," Nagato said. Yahiko looked ahead at Konan and hesitated.

"I will not leave their side, Yahiko," Nagato said, reassuring his friend's fears. Yahiko grinned.

"You know, you're not as dark as you make yourself out to be, Nagato," he said before vanishing in a sushine of water. Nagato sped up so that he was next to Konan.

"Yahiko is going to meet up with sensei and the Hokage," he informed her. She nodded and Naruto cocked his head.

"'Hiko is gonna meet jiji?" he asked. Nagato instantly realized who he was calling grandfather and nodded.

"Yes, now let's continue to the hospital," he replied.

"Are you telling me," Konan said with her eyes closed and a tick appearing on her head, "That _every_ available room in this hospital is occupied and you can't heal a boy that has been beaten to near death?"

"Yes," the nurse behind the desk said, "We don't have any rooms for that..._thing_."

"'Thing'" Konan repeated, "That 'thing' is a child that could very well be in critical condition!"

"Listen," the nurse said, "I can understand that you're from a village so you probably don't already know...but that thing is a demon. It's dangerous so you might...want...to..."

Her voice left her as the amount of killing intent in the room sucked all the air from the vicinity. The blue haired woman in front of her was glaring holes through her head and the wall behind her.

"He is a child of this village," Konan said, "Have you even considered that? He-"

"Konan," Jiraiya said from behind her. Next to him was a kind looking elder in red and white robes and a matching hat. He chuckled.

"Now, now, Jiraiya," he said, "Although I'm not pleased about her threatening my hospital staff, she has every right to. Now, Miss Kyuoki, I believe we asked for a room for little Naruto-kun."

The nurse nodded and bowed, "H-hai, Hokage-sama."

A few moments later, the boy was now sleeping in the hospital bed snuggled into Konan's side. Konan was absently running her hands through Naruto's messy blonde locks. Jiraiya smiled at the motherly side of his student and looked over at the brooding Yahiko. Yahiko was glaring out the window of the hospital room.

Nagato and Sarutobi were talking quietly amongst themselves next to the bed, with Konan occasionally jumping in. Naturally the subject of their conversation was the small blond heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. Jiraiya scowled at the memory when Sarutobi informed him how his godson was treated.

Yahiko turned to his sensei and said, "Jiraiya...Are you just going to leave him here?"

Jiraiya sighed, "I don't seem to have any other choice, Yahiko. If I could take him with me, I would, don't get me wrong. But Sarutobi-sensei has it under con-"

"Sensei, shut up," Yahiko snarled, "That boy had his left leg sliced open and was covered in his own blood and bruises. Kami knows that the only reason he's alive that it's his tenants will to live."

"You know as well as I do that if I were to take him with me, the dangers would be-"

"And you think that it won't be as worse here? These people _loathe_ him, Jiraiya. They aren't going to follow the Yondaime's wishes no matter what law your sensei puts down," Yahiko said in a growl, "And speaking of your sensei; what exactly has he done to help the boy?"

"Now listen here, Yahiko-" Jiraiya started. Yahiko cut him off, alerting everyone to their conversation.

"No, you listen Jiraiya!" he shouted, "You expect me to believe that the villagers and shinobi will just stop attacking him after being thrown in jail for what? Three days! Three fucking days for nearly killing a child!"

"Yahiko," Sarutobi tried to interject, but Yahiko cut him off.

"_You_ stay out of this! You have the gull to tell me you were doing everything in your power to help the boy, but were you really?" He said, glaring at the Hokage, "Do you know how long he's been out of the 'Happy and Caring' orphanage _you_ put him in? Half a year. He's been on the streets fending for himself for _half a year_. You wanna keep lying to yourself about helping him, fine. But I will not stand by leaving a child, the son of your Yondaime nonetheless â€" Yeah, I figured it out, it's pretty damn hard not to when the picture in your office looks _just like him_ â€" out on the streets!"

"YAHIKO!" Jiraiya shouted. Yahiko turned to glare at his sensei. Jiraiya frowned.

"Take a walk, gaki," he ordered. Yahiko took in a deep breath and walked to the door before pausing and looking over his shoulder.

"I'm not going to apologize," he informed the room, "I'm right and you all know it."

He left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Konan was holding Naruto's sleeping form close to her, the blond simply snuggled closer to the warmth he'd never felt before. Nagato sighed.

"Forgive him, Hokage-dono," he said, "Yahiko, although kind and cunning, has a temper like our sensei."

"HEY!" Jiraiya cried, "I do NOT have a temper."

"Oh you do and you know it," Sarutobi said, causing Jiraiya to collapse in despair, "All is forgiven, Nagato-san. He is right...I have been neglecting Naruto-kun. I would adopt him but the damn council is making it harder for me to help him. Part of me wishes he could be taken away from here...but it's his home."

It was quiet for a moment before Konan spoke up, "What if I adopted him?"

The Hokage looked up, "What?"

"I'm not a villager so your laws don't apply to me as much as they do your shinobi," she said before looking down at the boy, "And knowing what he has to go through as a Jinchuriki...I can't in my right mind leave him to such a fate."

Sarutobi looked at her, "Are you serious? You've just met him today."

"She won't be alone in raising him, Hokage-dono," Nagato said, "Yahiko and I will be assisting her every step of the way."

"I'll check on him and the seal every now and then," Jiraiya said, "I'm the kid's godfather after all."

Sarutobi smiled, "I'll get the papers and the scrolls his parents left him."

That night, Yahiko and Konan left Konoha with their adopted son Uzumaki Naruto. The boy's uncle, Nagato, carried a small bag containing the family scrolls that belonged to the boy.

"Are you comfortable, Naruto-kun?" Konan asked the boy she carried in her arms. Naruto nodded and yawned, exhausted from his experiences and the excitement of finally having a family.

"I'm sleepy...'Hiko, how much longer til we're in Ame?" Naruto asked.

"It'll be a few days, Naruto," Yahiko replied smiling, "We'll stop along the way at a few villages so you can get some clothes. Hokage-dono gave us quite a bit of money to use on you."

"Okay," Naruto said before he once again drifted off to sleep.

Days later

**Konoha**

"The demon child hasn't been seen in a while," a councilman said to Sarutobi, "Is it finally dead?"

Sarutobi huffed and blew out a puff of smoke, "He died from wounds the villagers bestowed upon him."

The council shared different expressions. Danzo, Homura, and Koharu all smiled. The civilian council members excused themselves and left to announce to the villagers that the demon was dead. Half of the clan heads joined them, while the Akimichi, Nara, and Inuzuka clan head all bowed their heads in sorrow. They each had been close to the boy's parents, through work or not, and were among the few that volunteered to take the child in.

For the next week, villagers of Konoha celebrated the death of the Kyuubi, and the Sandaime Hokage fell into a depression that could only be healed by the arrival of Jiraiya with good news of Naruto. Sarutobi Hiruzen looked to the mountain that contained his predecessors' and successor's faces. One thought ran through his mind as he looked at the face of the Yondaime.

_Damn me if I haven't failed you, Minato...I hope you can forgive me._

"Unc Naga!" Naruto squealed as Nagato picked him up from the roof of a department store. Nagato sighed.

"Kami, Naruto," he said, "Do you know how worried Konan and Yahiko were? How worried I was?"

"You said play Hie n Seek!" Naruto countered with the logic of a four year old, "I hie, you seek!"

"I expected you to stay in the hotel," Nagato said clapping a hand over his face. He locked his Renningan eyes on the cerulean blue that belonged to the blond.

"You mad?" Naruto asked under the gaze of his uncle's dojutsu. Nagato sighed and set Naruto on the ground.

"I'm not mad, Ruto," Nagato said ruffling the boy's hair, "But your mother is going to blow a gasket..."

"Tou-san mad too?" Nagato chuckled and picked the blonde up.

"Knowing Yahiko, he'd just simply stay quiet and then boast about your escape later," he told his nephew who giggled.

Unfortunately, he did not expect to be thrown under the bus by Naruto.

"Unc Naga wanted to play! I played!" Naruto explained after Konan had finished squeezing the life out of him and put him under her glare. Konan's gaze turned to Nagato.

"Yahiko, take Naruto-kun for a walk," Konan said to Yahiko. Yahiko nodded and guided the boy from the room. As soon as Yahiko shut the door Nagato wished that they had stayed behind as witnesses.

"Now, Konan," Nagato said before he was surrounded by Konan's chakra infused paper, forming a tight cocoon.

"Don't you 'Konan' me, Nagato," she replied, "Why did you tell Naruto you'd play Hide n Seek with him? Do you know what could've happened to him? He's only four!"

"I can explain," Nagato wheezed out as the paper tightened.

"Start explaining," Konan said.

"How'd you do it, kiddo?" Yahiko asked as he carried Naruto on his shoulders, "No one can escape the Crybaby's Renningan. Not even Ero-sensei."

"Dunno, Tou-san," Naruto said, "Unc Nara said go hide while he covered his eyes. I ran out the door and knocked into some lady, she tried to stop me from falling down a chute but I was too far. I turned around and landed on my feet, so then I ran."

"How'd you get on the roof, kiddo?" Yahiko asked.

"Found a ladder, climbed it and played on the roof! Ladder was funny lookin though," Naruto said. Yahiko raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain?" he asked.

"The ladder was all wavy, like it was a ghost or something..." Naruto replied, "Felt funny too. Felt...felt like a windy day...and like Ero-jiji's tickling froggy."

"Is that so," Yahiko muttered. He'd heard of an ability like this not to long ago from an alley to the Ame Trio. _I wonder if...He couldn't possibly have Arashi no Umare...then again...if he's from the Uzumaki clan..._

"TOU-SAN!" Naruto shouted and tugged on his hair, causing Yahiko to drift from his thoughts.

"OW! Naruto!" Yahiko cried. He lifted the boy from his shoulders and set him on the ground.

"Why'd you pull on my hair?" he asked the young blond. The boy pointed to his left and Yahiko turned to look to see...a ramen stand.

"Oh...Ok, let's eat then," Yahiko said. Naruto cheered and led his father into the stand.

AN: YAY! Chapter one done! Chapter two is a time skip! Why am I shouting? Wax on, wax off!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I have two stories that need to catch up to ANL...so until both are on their third chapter, I will be writing for Amegakure's Jinchuriki for just a few more chapters before alternately switching between the two and then returning back to ANL.**

**BTW...fan fiction isn't letting me update my freaking hit counts...damn...So anyone knows why that is, let me in on the joke, eh?**

**Disclaimer: If Naruto were mine do you think he'd be an idiot with no skills what-so-ever? Yeah, didn't think so...**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Prince of Ame**

**Time skip: 9 Years Later**

Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled as he looked into his crystal ball.

_It's been nearly a decade...let's see if he'll return to Konoha._

* * *

A 14-year-old blond walked through the streets of Konoha. To think he actually lived in this excuse for a shinobi village made him sick. And what upset him more were the looks he was getting from the females his age; Attraction, lust, intrigued, and confused. The looks he was getting from adults downright pissed him off. Getting looks of shock, as if he had actually died and come back to destroy them.

"**Well, maybe that last part wasn't entirely inaccurate..."**

He shook his head to rid himself of the dark thought from his tenant.

Back on the subject of the girls near his age, he knew he should have listened to his friend Homozu. The kid wasn't the smartest genin in all of Ame for no reason. He cursed himself for his choice in wearing just his orange overcoat with blue flames adorning the edgings at the bottom and the sleeves that barely covered his upper arm. Add the blue image of a smiling face of a fox with nine swirling rings around it and he looked like a character from a television show. Below the image of the fox were the Kanji for Prince of Ame and above it was the Kanji for 'Awesome'. He stopped and looked at himself in a mirrored window of a store.

Blonde spikey hair similar to his adoptive tou-san and his Ero-jiji that reached passed his shoulders, his Ame headband holding his bangs out of his face. A toned upper body revealed due to his lack of a shirt. He instead chose to just wear his black bandana that loosely hung around his neck with the small red clouds that were connected to his family's stance in Ame. He had navy blue cargo pants on with the bottoms taped around his ankle, giving them a billowed look. Aside from the tape around the soles of his feet, they were bare as the day he was born.

He sighed as he tightened the strap of his kunai holster on his left leg. He turned to look up at the shadow he noticed in the corner of the mirror.

"You know, Ryu," he said, "Following me is not what I had in mind. You could have just asked to come with me when I told Uncle I was going out to see the village."

A boy with combed silver hair jumped down next to him. The boy locked his brown eyes on the blond. In return, the blond looked his friend over.

Ryu Howaito, or just Ryu (as he doesn't go by anything other than his Clan name), comes from an assassination clan. They once shared a rivalry with the Hatake clan of Konoha, and they shared a heritage. Hatake Ryu left the Hatake clan and started his own clan in the Land of Rain.

Ryu looked like the second coming of his clan originator. He had his long silver hair combed back and from his hetai-ite a black cloth with red clouds hung over his left ear. His unnaturally chiseled jaw had a scar running along it from one of their missions. Ryu wore a black sleeveless shirt with a white sash going across his chest and right shoulder. The sash hid seals that contained various weapons including his prized shinai. His choice in pants were very similar to the blonde's, the only difference is that he didn't have custom scroll slips sewn in them. And he wore the traditional covered sandals on his feet.

"You know, Uzumaki," he said, "If you'd have listened to Homozu earlier..."

"I know, I know," Naruto replied waving him off, "It's not like I haven't seen enough looks from the girls in Ame."

"I told you that you should've taken the Ame Daimyo up on his offer to marry his sister," Ryu said. Naruto grinned.

"And actually become the 'Prince of Ame'? Screw that," he replied, "I wouldn't be able to continue being a shinobi. And you know how much I hate being waited on."

"Amen to that," Ryu said, "You up for some ramen? I saw a stand a while back and it looks like it could use a good customer."

"Did you seriously just ask me, Uzumaki-Ame Naruto, if I was up for some ramen?" Naruto asked his friend. Ryu smacked himself in the face.

"Let's just go," he said turning to leave, "You're buying!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Naruto replied, following his friend. As they walked they noticed the ANBU following them doubled, despite their attempts to hide.

"Should we even tell them that we know they're there?" Naruto asked quietly. Ryu smirked.

"Are you talking about the ANBU, or the girls?" he retorted. Naruto scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked his friend. The silver haired genin sighed and pointed over his shoulder.

"Three behind us. One's a platinum blonde, Kumo Nin, the other two are Konoha," he explained. They bumped into a tall jonin reading an orange book. Naruto gained a tick mark.

"Oi! You reading the Icha Icha!" he cried at the jonin, "Freakin watch where you're going!"

"You can't talk to Kakashi-sensei like that!" A pink haired girl shrieked. Naruto settled a glare on her and the raven-haired boy next to her before looking back at the silver haired man that was reading the book.

The silver haired man in question looked down from his book at the two he bumped into. His eye widened as he saw the reincarnation of his sensei and of his traitorous ancestor.

Ryu's eyes also widened before returning to their neutral state.

"Uzumaki," he said under his breath, "Let it be. He's a Hatake."

Naruto froze and looked at his friend. He looked between the two and then nodded his head at the jonin.

"Our apologies, Hatake-san," Naruto said, "Pardon us."

Naruto and Ryu walked pass the stunned jonin. The raven haired boy and pink haired girl looked up at their sensei.

"Sensei?" the girl asked. Kakashi turned around to face her.

"I'm ok, Sakura. You two need to watch out for them in the exam," he said. The two genin looked up at their sensei in confusion before following him to their training ground.

"Hello and welcome to Ichiraku's," a brown haired girl said with her back turned to the two boys, "I'll be with you in a minute!"

Naruto and Ryu sat down in the seats near the stand and Naruto drummed his fingers in impatience.

"Come on, come on," he muttered. Ryu sighed.

"Give her a second, Naruto," he said. The brown haired girl froze. She turned and locked her eyes on the blonde and stared at him. She had to resist the urge to go "Kawaii" and hug the poor boy tightly when he cocked his head in confusion.

"Y-your n-name is N-Naruto?" she asked. The blond grinned and nudged his friend.

"Told ya I could get older girls' attention, Ryu," he said before turning to face her, "Yeah. Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?"

The girl's jaw dropped and she ran into the back room. She left Naruto completely lost and Ryu laughing at his friend's expense.

"Dude! You should see your face!" Ryu laughed out. Naruto grumbled under his breath. They both stopped when they heard a "HE'S BACK?" from the room where the girl ran to.

An elderly man ran out to the kitchen and grabbed Naruto's face. Turning him left and right he released the very confused boy.

"It is him," he muttered before grinning, "NARUTO! Welcome home!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Do I know you?"

The old man's smile fell, "You don't remember me?"

Naruto shook his head, "Am I supposed to?"

The old man sighed, "I remember when you and the Hokage came here every day for a year straight. You couldn't have been more than three years old."

Ryu looked at Naruto in shock, "You used to live in Konoha? I thought you said you were Ame born."

"Because Ame is more of my home then _Konoha_ will ever be," Naruto said darkly. The old man's frown increased and the brown haired girl returned from the back room rested her head in her hands while looking at the blonde.

"So you're the ramen guzzling boy my dad won't shut up about," the girl said looking him over, again resisting the urge to go "Kawaii" and hug him when he tilted his head in confusion.

Ryu snorted, "I don't doubt it! If it weren't for Konan-sama, he'd probably only eat ramen for the rest of his days."

Naruto sniffled, "Kaa-san only lets me eat ramen once a week..."

Ryu smirked, "Well think about it this way, if you only ate ramen you'd be shorter than Homozu."

Naruto snickered, "That's true."

The girl held her hand out, "My name is Ichiraku Ayame. Until today, I thought you were a delusion of my tou-san."

The old man huffed and got to work making Naruto's ramen.

Naruto grinned and took her hand in his own and placed a kiss on it making Ayame blush, "Pleasure. Uzumaki-Ame Naruto. My friend is Ryu Howaito, he prefers only Ryu though."

The blushing Ayame smiled at Ryu who nodded in response. Their food came after a few minutes, Naruto easily eating about three bowls by the time Ryu finished one. Both boys froze as a presence behind them alerted them to danger.

"Get off Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!" a familiar, and annoying in Ryu's opinion, pink haired voice shrieked. Both boys reluctantly turned around to see the raven-haired boy being hugged on by a platinum blonde girl and the pink haired girl shouted at her.

As the two shouted at each other, Ryu turned to the eating blond boy next to him and said, "Geez. Harpy much?"

Naruto nodded and swallowed the noodles in his mouth, "Girl should have her vocal cords ripped out."

"Mean like that dog in Grass?"

"I thought that was a turkey."

"No it was a dog. Homozu told you it was a turkey to mess with you. Nagato-sama didn't say anything because he thought it was funny."

"I am so going to kill Uncle."

Ayame decided to interject, "Wait...who now?"

Naruto smiled, "It's nothing Ayame-chan. Just a mission we're reminiscing about."

Ayame blushed at the name and muttered a reply that went unheard by both boys. Naruto simply kept his 'dense' faÃ§ade up, a defense he decided was better than acknowledging a girl. He learned it from his tou-san, who for some reason was flocked by girls when his kaa-san wasn't around.

"You, fox boy," a voice said from behind them. Naruto and Ryu turned to see the raven-haired boy looking at Naruto.

"Yes, erm..." Naruto started, "I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Uchiha. Sasuke," the boy said in an overly dramatic manner. Ryu nudged Naruto and flicked a thumb over at him.

"'Uchiha. Sasuke,'" he said, mocking the boy, "Making it sound like he's the best thing since sliced bread."

"HEY! SASUKE-KUN IS THE BEST MAN IN THE WORLD!" both girls shrieked at him. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at the skinny pineapple boy and the fat kid next to him that was eating chips.

"You two look like you know shit," Naruto said pointing at them, "What's their deal?"

"Fan girls," was all they replied. Naruto nodded his head and turned back to Sasuke and gave him a silent request to wait a moment. After pulling a scroll out and concentraiting chakra through it, Naruto tossed him a book.

Sasuke looked at the book and read the title, "'How to avoid fan girls without killing them'. What is this? Some kind of sick joke?"

Ryu grinned, "He rejected the book."

Naruto whistled, "Never seen anyone do that..."

Sasuke tossed the book back at Ryu and glared at Naruto, "Fight me."

Naruto blinked and looked at Ryu. They exchanged a look before bursting out in laughter. Sasuke fumed and a tick appeared on his head, causing him to lose his cool.

"What's so funny?" he demanded, "Fight me, dammit!"

Naruto's smiling demeanor suddenly turned cold and he narrowed his eyes, "If we fought, I would destroy you."

Sasuke smirked and activated his Sharingan, "You can't stop me. I am an Uchiha. The strongest-"

"Clan in existence," Naruto finished, "Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before. In fact, I heard it from this guy here before I kicked him off his high stool."

Ryu scowled, "Hey, I remember you being in the hospital with me!"

Naruto sighed, "That was because I had food poisoning. I've told you five times already, you were unconscious for two weeks."

Ryu crossed his arms and frowned, "Don't remind me."

"I don't care if you beat that loser," Sasuke continued, "I want you to fight me."

Naruto grinned when an idea came to mind, "Ok, I'll make you a deal. If you can beat Ryu here, _then_ I'll fight you."

Sasuke grinned, "That'll be easy-"

He couldn't finish his statement as he suddenly found himself embedded in the wall of the building across the street. He groaned and looked at the silver haired man who was smirking as he held his fist out and was standing. Sasuke groaned as he tried to get out of the wall he was stuck in.

He froze when he felt the wind of someone appearing in front of him. Before him, his sensei stood in front of the silver haired boy.

"Now, that wasn't nice, _Ryu_," he said, hissing the name. Ryu smirked as he dusted his hand off.

"Oh I'm sorry _Hatake_," he said, mocking the jonin, "But you know as well as I do that not even a Sharingan can stand up to Doragon-ken. I believe you're the one called Sharingan Kakashi, ne? Where's White Fang? Retired?"

"Dead," Kakashi growled out, "And you listen here, _genin_. I don't know how you're here when Ame is in the midst of a civil war."

"Wow people actually still think the war is going on!" Naruto said from his spot, eating ramen. Kakashi froze as he saw his sensei's ghost again._ He even eats ramen like sensei did_, he thought.

"The...the Ame war is over?" The pink haired girl said from Sasuke's side. Naruto laughed.

"If it wasn't over I wouldn't even be an Ame nin," he replied, "I'd probably be dead in fact."

"What do you mean?" the platinum blonde asked. Naruto waved them off as he closed his eyes.

"Sorry," he said, "Secret. I take it Uncle wants us back at the hotel ne, Homozu?"

A black haired boy with his hair a mess and wearing a jacket that was black and had red clouds covering it appeared between Ryu and Naruto. He looked over at Naruto with his green eyes and nodded. Naruto stood and left some money on the counter before taking Ayame's hand again and kissing it.

"Thank you for the ramen, Ayame-chan," he said with a smile, "I'll be sure to come by again for as long as I'm here. If you do ever want good business though, I suggest moving to Ame."

Naruto hopped down and exited the slightly darkened stand, allowing all the genin to get a good look of his features. The two girls' jaws dropped and drool started to appear. Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"I apologize, Hatake-san," he said, "Not only have we bumped into you, but we have harmed your student before the exams. I will personally pay for the damages to the wall. Being the son of the Amekage has its perks, you know."

Kakashi's eye widened, "Son of..."

"Yes. I am the son of the Amekage," Naruto repeated, "And I would appreciate it if you taught the Uchiha manners. Charging in on someone and demanding that they fight while they are eating...I don't know about you, but that seems rude to me."

"I apologize..." Kakashi started.

"Naruto," Naruto provided.

"Naruto," Kakashi repeated, "Sasuke will not attack you again...until the exams of course."

"But of course," Naruto said with a smile. Ryu shook his head.

"Uzumaki," Ryu said, "Let's go before you two begin discussing the glories of Jiraiya-sensei's work."

Naruto scoffed as he started to walk away, "As if I'd give Ero-jiji that pleasure."

* * *

Homozu remained quiet as he followed his friends. A smirk appeared when Ryu started shouting to the sky Naruto is single because Naruto made fun of the fact that Ryu's women troubles were his own fault. He shook his head and then paused mid step. Something was wrong. He hadn't felt this presence in the air since.

"Oh fuck us," he muttered, getting his teammates attention. Naruto and Ryu turned to ask him what was wrong when they saw a redheaded dark skinned girl glomp onto Homozu.

"Homo-kun!" She cried. Homozu sighed.

"Hello Karui-chan," he said. Naruto and Ryu grinned and jumped apart when a blade appeared between them and a boy eating a sucker sitting on it grinned at them.

"Naruto, Ryu," he said darkly. Ryu smirked.

"Hello Omoi," He said, "Where's Samui-chan?"

"Samui is at the hotel along with our sensei and his personal chunin/student," Omoi replied. He turned to the dark skinned girl that was hugging Homozu to death.

"Geez, flat-chest, you'd never guess that you'd have it so bad for the quiet type," he said gaining their attention. Karui threw a kunai at him.

"Shut up, Omoi!" she shouted, blushing heavily and glaring at the man. Naruto and Ryu laughed as Omoi continued to antagonize Karui and dodge her attacks. Naruto stopped them before serious damage could be done.

"So is Kirabi-sensei here?" Naruto asked, holding Karui by her right arm while Ryu held her by her left. Omoi spat his sucker stub out and replaced it before nodding.

"Who do you think is our jonin-sensei?" he asked the Ame Prince. Naruto grinned and released Karui's right side as she twisted and punched Ryu square in the nose. Ryu cupped his nose and howled in pain.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He cried out. Naruto was laughing aloud and pointing at his friend's misfortune. The Kumo nins were also enjoying seeing the overly hostile Ame genin put in his place. Even if it was an accident.

The five of them kept walking along the streets, Ryu casting glares at Karui while she stood on the left of Homozu, to the irritation of both boys. Ryu because he couldn't throttle her and Homozu because he regretted gaining the Kumo kunoichi as a fan girl ever since her beat her in a fair fight. Naruto and Omoi weren't ignorant to this, but they ignored it entirely as they talked about missions they were on.

"...And then the clone flipped the Kiri off while I gave him Ero-jiji's Thousand Years of Death," Naruto said finishing his story of one of their missions. The normally calculative Omoi laughed aloud at this, as he was familiar to the so-called 'jutsu'.

"Are you telling me he didn't even sense you coming?" Omoi asked. Naruto nodded, causing Omoi to laugh again. Omoi shook his head and tossed a sucker to Naruto, who unwrapped it and put it in his mouth.

"Hey! How come Naruto-san gets a sucker when I don't get any?" Karui asked with a glare. Omoi sighed.

"Because it will give you a toothache that will rival Samui's back pains," he replied. Karui fumed but didn't leave from her spot next to Homozu. Ryu grinned.

"So...Samui-chan has a stronger back pain from the last time we saw her?" he asked. Omoi nodded, not seeing the significance of the question. Naruto groaned.

"Oh here we go," The blonde said while Ryu grinned pervertedly.

"What?" the silver haired teen asked his friend, "I can't enjoy the finer things about Kumo's finest kunoichi?"

A blade suddenly found itself at Ryu's neck and the whole group stopped. Omoi and Karui sighed. Naruto turned to look at the blonde girl holding a katana at his perverted friend's neck. Ryu grinned.

"I take that back," he said, "_this_ girl is the _FINEST_ kunochi I have ever met!"

Homozu rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yes, because nothing is sexier than a woman that can kill you."

"You're damn right!" Ryu said before the blade was pushed further into his throat. He grinned at the girl.

"Omoi, Karui," the girl said, "Why are you with enemy nin?"

"It's ok, Yugito-san," Omoi said waving her off, "They're ok. However, by killing that boy you could start a war with three of the strongest elemental nations."

"I don't care," Yugito said, "He insulted my neechan and the status of kunoichi."

"More like one," Naruto said putting a hand on his forehead, "Please don't kill him. He may be an idiot..."

"I am NOT an idiot, Uzumaki!" Ryu shouted, offended. Homozu snorted. He obviously disagreed.

"...Noted. Like I was saying," Naruto continued, "He may be an perverted idiot, but he's my teammate and I need him in order to make chunin."

Yugito's head turned to look at the blonde boy that was ahead of her. She narrowed her eyes and then released the silver-haired boy and turned around to face him.

"Fine," she said, walking closer to Naruto. Yugito looked in Naruto's eyes and they held gazes for a moment. After said moment, Naruto cocked his head in confusion.

"**KAWAII!"** A voice in Yugito's head cried out, **"Oh, Kitten! He's so cute! Can we keep him?"**

_No Nibi!_ Yugito thought as she tried to steer away from following the two-tailed cat's urges to glomp the poor boy to death. She wanted to see if this really was the boy her sensei and uncle trained in using the Nine-Tailed Fox. The silver haired perv did say that his name was Uzumaki...and as far as she knew, the boy certainly matched her uncle's description.

"**Please? Please? Please? Please?" **Nibi asked in her head, **"I just wanna take him back to the hotel, tie him down, and ride him until-"**

_SHUT UP NIBI!_ Yugito mentally screamed as she fought the blush back from her biju's dirty insinuation. The cat's only flaw was that she was constantly horny, turned on by almost anything.

"Uh, hi?" Naruto said, gaining her attention.

"Is your name Uzumaki Naruto?" Yugito asked. Naruto grinned.

"Yup! Uzumaki-Ame Naruto," he asked, "What's your name?"

"Nii Yugito," Yugito replied. Naruto nodded and his eye glanced behind her for a fraction of a second. He frowned and turned to his friends.

"Homozu. Ryu," he said, "Uncle wants us back at the hotel now. So sorry Yugito-chan. I'm afraid we must leave. I'll see you around."

He took his hand in hers and kissed it, causing her to blush heavily, before releasing it and vanishing in a small tornado. Looking around, Yugito saw that he had taken his friends with him. Omoi was sitting down in concentration while Karui was pouting that she lost her 'Cuddle Bear' she had so often heard about.

"**She can have him! I say next time you see the Uzumaki you take him all the way back to Kumo and tie him to your bed and"**

_NIBI!_

**

* * *

**

AN: YAY! Chapter two is done! Whooo!

**Reviews are okay, Favoriting is AWWWWE-SOME.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So apparently you people LOVE my fics. I have only one response.**

**AWWWWWWWWE-SOMMMMMMMME!**

**I am on the brink of deciding whether or not this should be a harem. Don't worry; I'm not going to rush Naruto into most of these relations...most anyway. Yugito is still going to be the main girl, so don't fret my Yugito fans! What can I say, Nibi is hilarious.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I hear voices in my head; they counseled me when I said, "I DON'T OWN NARUTO!"**

**Chapter Three: The Exams Begin**

Naruto was pissed.

No. Pissed was a complete understatement of how he felt. In fact nothing could possibly accurately describe his feelings.

"Uncle," Naruto ground out through his teeth, "Why the _Hell_ are those..._Konoha_ genin in our room?"

In their hotel room, the Hatake, Uchiha, and the Pink Haired Banshee were all sitting across from their uncle, who was wearing tinted sunglasses to hide his Renningan. He was wearing his Ame ANBU attire and his black and red clouded cloak was hanging on the coat hanger.

"Now Naruto," Nagato said, "Be kind to our guests. Sarutobi-sama sent them to greet us after all."

Ryu snorted, "Yeah, I'll just bet he did."

"SHUT UP YOU AME GARBAGE!" The Pink-Haired Banshee shrieked. Homozu was across the room and holding her against the wall with his hand on her throat.

"We are inside," He said calmly, "Use your inside voice. I don't wish to bother the other guests in the hotel."

"Excuse me..." Kakashi started. Homozu looked over his shoulder at him.

"Homozu," he said, providing his name.

"Homoz-Wait...H-Homozu as in... 'The Sherlock of Ame?'" Kakashi asked with wide eyes. Homozu nodded. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"You're not a genin," he said. Homozu shook his head.

"I am," Homozu said, "You were speaking of my father. I simply took on his name."

"And job...and house...and annoying tendencies," Ryu threw in with a smirk. Nagato was rubbing his temples with one hand. They were already getting worked up.

"Silence, Howaito," Homozu said with a glare to the silver haired genin. Ryu scowled and was about to retort when Naruto flared his chakra and killing intent. The Konoha Team 7 froze and nearly wet themselves (Kakashi included) and Homozu and Ryu grunted apologies to each other. Nagato let a small chuckle escape his lips before he turned to his nephew.

"Naruto," he said, "What did your mother say about using your KI?"

Naruto dropped the flare and KI and his shoulders sagged, "I apologize, Uncle. Having Ryu and Homozu destroy our hotel room would upset me though...seeing as I already have to pay for compensation for the wall the Uchiha-teme made in that building because of Ryu."

"Hey!" Ryu interjected, "You said he had to beat me, I never said I'd go easy on him. Not my fault he's a weakling."

"TAKE THAT BACK ABOUT SASUKE-" The Pink Haired Banshee was shrieking before Homozu pressed a pressure point and knocked her out.

"Annoying." Was all he said on the matter. Sasuke was seething at the jibe Ryu made about his skills. Kakashi was glaring at his relative with his eye.

"If he had used his Sharingan..." Kakashi started but Naruto cut him off.

"He would've died," the blonde finished, causing the conscious Konoha Nin's eyes to widen.

"Uzumaki," Ryu started, "If you reveal _any_ of my secrets to these...these..."

"Now, now Ryu," Nagato said, "You know that my nephew wouldn't do such a thing. Now, Kakashi-san, if you'd be so kind to let my genin rest before the exams tomorrow."

"Of course Nagato-san," Kakashi said giving the man an eye smile. He herded the angsty teen and the knocked out Haruno and took his students out of their room. Ryu groaned and collapsed on the couch.

"FINAL-FUCKING-LY!" Ryu cried as he tossed his sandals off, "I don't know how you walk around barefoot, Uzumaki. The streets here are murder."

"What can I say?" Naruto said as he hung his jacket up and walked into his room, "I'll be meditating Uncle. Gotta talk to the Fox-baka about something."

"Ok Naruto," Nagato replied, despite the fact his nephew was already in his room.

* * *

The next day, three Ame genin were walking through the Konoha Ninja Academy. Naruto was wearing the same attire from the day before, he threw a fishnet shirt on to keep from becoming to distractive. Currently they were walking up to the third floor.

"Was that seriously a genjutsu?" Ryu whispered as he walked into a classroom filled with other ninja from other villages.

"It was a poor attempt if it was," Homozu said. The three found a spot on the wall and huddled together. Homozu snorted as a genin from Grass tried to frighten him with Killing Intent.

"That's just sad," Naruto said, releasing a fraction of his killing intent, causing the room to fall to its knees. The Ame team saw a Suna team walk towards them, a red haired boy with a large gourd on his back. He approached them with his arms crossed.

"**Shukaku..."** Kyuubi growled, **"The One Tailed Demon...My eldest brother...He's a psychopath...but weak nonetheless."**

_Gotcha Kyuubi-sama_, Naruto thought. He smiled to the redhead.

"Why hello there, Suna-san!" He said. The redhead "hmph"ed and glared at him for a moment.

"Come on, Gaara," The boy wearing make-up and a black body suit said, "Let's just leave the Ame bums alone..."

"Cross dressers shouldn't insult people," Homozu said. The one in black growled.

"Why you bastard!" He said, reaching for his bandaged pack. Gaara turned and glared at the black clothed one.

"Kankuro, stop. Or I'll kill you," he said, with a straight face. Kankuro gulped and stopped reaching for his bandage and glared at Homozu. Homozu looked back at him with an impassive face.

"Come on Gaara," the blonde girl said, "We should...just go."

"Aw, you can't stay and play?" Ryu asked, "I was gonna ask if we could play doctor. I'll be the patient...and you can be my nurse."

The blonde girl grew red in the face and hit Ryu with a metal fan and yelled, "HENTAI!"

Ryu stumbled backwards and fell to the floor while Naruto laughed.

"Oh man...so...funny," Naruto gasped out. Homozu check Ryu's body for a pulse and stood back up.

"Sadly...He's alive," Homozu said calmly. Gaara looked back at Naruto.

"Why does mother cry for your blood?" he asked. Naruto chuckled.

"So...Shukaku is a cross dresser too? Freaky..." he said. Gaara's sand swirled around him angrily.

"Do not mock mother..." Gaara said. The sight of a blade at Gaara's throat made everyone stop. Naruto grinned.

"Omoi," he said. Omoi nodded towards Naruto.

"Suna should be careful as to who they attack," Omoi said. Homozu sighed as he felt a familiar figure glomp his side.

"Hi Homo-kun," Karui whispered hotly into his ear. Homozu shivered.

Naruto smirked, "Omoi, you should leave Gaara be. He's like me."

Omoi reappeared at Naruto's side and pointed his blade at the redhead. "I don't like this, taichou," He muttered. Naruto waved his hand.

"Meh, it's cool. Gaara was leaving anyway," Naruto said, "Weren't you, Gaara?"

Gaara's sand swirled again and he glared at Naruto and said, "I will taste your blood."

The Suna genin all walked away and Naruto sighed as he turned face to face with Nii Samui. Samui was a light skinned girl, the same skin tone as her sister. She was more...endowed then her sister, however, which is what attracted most men to her.

"SAMMY!" He said with a smile, knowing the nickname would annoy her to no end. Samui rolled her eyes and looked down at Ryu.

"What happened to him?" she asked. Naruto snickered.

"He flirted with the Suna kunoichi," he said, at her confused look he added, "He used the doctor line." Samui nodded and kicked Ryu in the side.

"Pervert," she muttered and turned back to face Karui and Homozu.

"Karui, Omoi, let's go," she said. Karui pouted and reluctantly released Homozu and followed Samui to another side of the room. Omoi knocked fists with Naruto and nodded to Homozu before following his team captain. Homozu shook his head and made quick hand seals under his cloak.

"**Ame no hi no jutsu (Rainy Day Jutsu)**," he muttered before pointing at Ryu. A small cloud appeared over Ryu and small drops started pouring from the cloud. Ryu sputtered as he was doused in rain and glared at the cloaked genin.

"Ass..." he muttered. Ryu stood up and took the unoccupied sleeve of Homozu's cloak and used it to wipe the water from his face. Homozu pulled his sleeve back.

"What? The least you could do is let me dry off," Ryu muttered. Homozu shook his head before something caught his attention.

"Naruto-sama," he said, "Your informant."

Naruto turned around and smiled as a silver haired leaf genin walked towards him. The genin had glasses and wore his hair in a ponytail.

"Naruto-sama," the silver haired teen said. Naruto waved his hand.

"No formalities, Kabuto," he said, "You know how much I hate them. What's the word on Oto's attack?"

Kabuto performed quick hand seals and made a small silencing jutsu. He looked at Naruto, Homozu, and Ryu.

"Orochimaru has taken the role of Kazekage as Homozu-sama thought he would," Kabuto said, "And before you ask, yes. I did save the Kazekage. I informed him of Orochimaru's intention and he is currently hiding in Ame. Konan-sama says be careful, by the way."

"Aw...Uzumaki's mommy says be careful," Ryu said. Homozu stomped on Ryu's foot and motioned for Kabuto to continue.

"Anyway..." Kabuto resumed, "The plan is to use the Shukaku Jinchuriki as a distraction while Orochimaru attacks the Hokage. He plans on resurrecting the three previous kages and using them to attack the Sandaime. I plan on backing out at the prelims and informing the Hokage."

"Good man," Naruto said, "Get back to your team...and if anyone asks for my teams' info, you know what to do."

Kabuto nodded and dispelled the silencing jutsu before leaving the three to converse amongst themselves.

"Is it such a good idea to let this go unattended?" Homozu asked. Ryu nodded.

"As much as I detest saying this, Homozu is right, Uzumaki," he said, "The snake bastard, as much as an idiot he is, is very strong..."

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Oji-san, Ero-jiji and Oba-chan are going to be in the audience," Naruto said, "We're going to have enough to take care of the Hebi-teme. Look alive. Our proctor is here."

"Listen up shit-stains!" a scarred man in a black trench coat shouted, "My name is Morinio Ibiki. I'm your first proctor. Now, rules are simple. Take the test. Don't cheat, if you're caught cheating then not only will you fail, but your whole team will fail as well. In forty-five minutes I'll give you the tenth question. Take your seats and SHUT UP! Test begins...NOW!"

* * *

Naruto was bored.

Actually, bored was an understatement. He looked over at the Hyuuga that had her Byakugan activated. He winked, knowing she would see it, and chuckled when he saw her face turn bright red.

"**Geez kit,"** Kyuubi said suddenly, **"I knew you were bored, but I didn't realize you were bored enough to flirt with a **_**Konoha**_** girl."**

_Was that a jibe to my sexuality or are you losing your touch, Kyuubi?_ Naruto thought back to the fox.

"**Ha-ha, funny. You know I'd slaughter you if you weren't into females,"** Kyuubi growled. Naruto snickered.

_I know. Besides, I don't really want a relationship with someone from Konoha,_ The blonde thought to his tenant.

"**What about that ramen girl? She was cute...probably good in the sack, too." **Kyuubi muttered. Naruto blushed.

_Ero-baka! She's probably like five years older than me!_ Naruto thought. Kyuubi grinned.

"**Oh, puh-lease. You could've bagged her if you really wanted to,"** The fox said to his container, **"Unless you're gonna go after that Yugito girl...mm...she had a nice scent."**

_...that's it, I'm not talking to you anymore._ And before Kyuubi could say anything, their connection was sealed. Naruto used his bloodline to see what his teammates were doing.

Homozu was doodling on the back of his test. Ah, correction, he was drawing up battle plans...using stick figures...

Ok, so maybe he was just doodling.

Ryu was trying to flirt with Samui who had the luck of being stuck next to him. Naruto had to chuckle as he saw Samui's pencil being on the edge of snapping.

_Wow...he's so...gonna die_, Naruto thought with a grin. The mere image of Samui beating the crap out of Ryu, with the silver haired idiot having a shit eating grin on his face, made Naruto nearly burst out laughing.

Ibiki saw the blonde Ame genin smirking and decided to use him as an example. He strode over to stand in front of the genin and glared at him.

"So," he said, earning the attention of the blonde, and most of the others, "What's got you so happy, shithead?"

Naruto grinned. _So I'm the example, eh? Bad move, Morino-san,_ he thought. What he actually said was, "Oh, nothing. I'm just praying that my teammate makes it to the next stage alive."

"Why wouldn't he?" Ibiki asked with narrowed eyes. Something didn't feel right with this kid.

"Because he's a horrible flirt," Naruto replied nonchalantly. Ibiki cocked an eyebrow as if he were asking Naruto to elaborate. Naruto sighed.

"My teammate thinks women enjoy hearing what he wants to hear from them...you know, behind doors, under covers," Naruto said, trailing off.

"Ah, I see," Ibiki said. He put his hands on the table in front of Naruto.

"So what does that make you then? Are you like your teammate? Are you going to die before the next section of the exam?" Ibiki asked, interrogating the blonde genin. Naruto leaned towards Ibiki and cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Morinio-san," Naruto said, "But I have to ask...Are you hitting on me?"

The whole room became dead quiet. The other proctors sat frozen with their mouths open and gaping at what the blonde kid said. Ibiki's eye was twitching.

"Care to repeat yourself, Shit-stain?" he asked through a growl. Naruto grinned.

"Nah, I actually like living," he said, "And by my watch, or your clock, it's time for the tenth question."

Ibiki turned to look at the clock to see that the blonde kid was right. He grumbled under his breath and turned back to the smug blonde and glared at him.

"You better hope you pass..." he muttered. He walked back to the front of the room and recomposed himself.

"Alright, listen up!" Ibiki shouted, gaining all the attending genins attention, "It is now time for the tenth question. Until now, those of you that made it to this point had nothing to worry about...But now I have a new proposition for you: You can choose to take the tenth question, but if you fail, you and your team will NEVER be able to take the chunin exams again."

The whole room erupted in an uproar. Several genin shouted obscenities at him, causing the interrogator of Konoha to smirk. He noticed that the Blonde Brat was unnaturally calm. Heck, the fucking shit-stain was smirking at him!

"This is bullshit! I know for a fact there are people here that have taken this test before!" a kid wearing a grey hooded jacket shouted. Naruto rolled his eyes. _Oh great, a rookie..._he thought.

"Well they obviously never had me for an examiner!" Ibiki roared back, causing the kid to sit back down, "Now who's in? You can back out now; the only requirement is that your team will have to leave with you."

Slowly, hands rose around the room. Naruto saw those leaving with anger and disappointment on their faces. He sighed as he turned his head to make sure Ryu wasn't being stupid. Ryu had his game face on.

_Good. Bout damn time that idiot got serious about this shit,_ Naruto thought. He turned back to see Ibiki watching him with a glare. Naruto smirked, _Well; I could have some fun with this..._

"What's wrong Morino-san?" Naruto asked cheekily, "See something you like?"

Ibiki growled and slammed his hands on the Blonde Brat's table. He growled out, "Why're you so damn smug? You aren't afraid of not being able to participate in the Chunin Exams ever again?"

Naruto scoffed, "Fuck no! I know for a fact that no other village will let this bullshit rule slide. You can take your threat and shove it up your ass along with that Konoha tree branch that's up there!"

Naruto and Ibiki held their glare at one another before both smirked. Ibiki spoke first, "Kid, you wanna defect to Konoha? I could always use a "good cop" when I play with my captured foes."

Naruto chuckled, "Sorry, Morino-san. My own village has my complete and utter loyalty. Besides, I wouldn't defect _here_ if you offered me to be your Hokage."

Ibiki heard the malice in his voice when he said 'here' and pondered on it before shrugging and looked around the classroom. _36...36 fucking genin made it through...it's because of that damned blonde, too I'll bet,_ Ibiki thought with a smirk, _Anko is going to rip me a new one._

"Well for those of you that decided to stay I have to say you're a ballsy bunch and that's why..." Ibiki trailed off, "You pass."

There were no shouts of joy. There was no thanking Kami for luck. There were no shouts of anger at being tricked. There was no response at all! Ibiki sweat-dropped, _Maybe I laid it on a little too thick..._

"But...what about the tenth question?" The Suna girl behind Naruto asked. Naruto turned around and grinned.

"There was no actual tenth question. It was a test to see if we could handle hard pressed decisions, team leading and pressure. Information is one of the most important things in battle, and some enemies will do anything to get it. This test was to see if we could handle mind games," Naruto explained turning back to Ibiki, "Right, Morino-san?"

Ibiki smirked, "You're right, kid." Ibiki removed his headband revealing his scars and looked out to the group.

"This is why interrogation experts are so brutal," he explained, "Pain is one of the most efficient ways of getting information. There are two others: instilling fear in your captured foes and another being my personal favorite of fucking with their minds."

Naruto smirked, "I prefer fear. The smell of urine on someone twice your age makes it that much sweeter when they crack."

Ibiki noticed the familiarity of his smirk with a certain snake summoning, dango-loving, purple-haired woman. He wondered if that mission to Ame she had a while back had anything to do with it.

It was then that a black blur shot through the window. Two kunai pierced the ceiling revealing a purple haired woman in a brown trench coat and behind her a curtain that read, "BEHOLD! The Second Proctor: The Sexy and Single Mitarashi Anko!"

Ibiki sweat-dropped again and thought, _Apparently the old saying applies to thinking of said devil too..._

Anko looked around the room and counted heads. Near number seventeen she froze when she saw a familiar shade of blonde spiky hair and smiled widely. She vanished in a shunshin and appeared behind the blonde and glomped onto him.

"Foxy-kun!" She cried in joy. Naruto groaned, because; A) She found him while he was trying to vanish beneath the table and B) her endowed assets were pressing into his teenage back.

"Hello Anko-sensei," he said with a sigh. Anko squealed.

"You should've called! I would've been more than happy to cut you up again!" she said, hugging the blonde tighter and nuzzling his cheek.

Everyone looked at the blonde. The chunin and jonin proctors that were assisting Ibiki watched on as blood trickled down their noses. The boys all glared at Naruto with jealousy, aside from Ryu and Homozu, who remembered Naruto telling them all about the 'Sexy Snake-psycho' as he called her. The girls were watching with disgust and...slight arousal as the older woman glomped on the boy and nuzzled him.

"First I'm gonna cut your arms...mm...and then your chest..and then that sweet, sweet blood of yours will be all over me," Anko moaned out. She dragged her tongue up the side of Naruto's cheek in an affectionate and teasing lick. Every man that was straight shot backwards from the blood rocket. Ryu actually shot through the wall. Homozu sighed as he wiped the small trail of blood from his nose.

Ibiki shook his head and looked at his assistant. _Of course she knows him...Oh, wait a minute...HE'S the Foxy-kun she always whined about when we're interrogating? Sonofabitch..._Ibiki thought with his mouth slightly agape.

Clearing his throat, Ibiki interjected from Anko's teasing by saying, "Uh, Anko? Don't you have to get the shit-stains to the training ground?"

"Change of plans! Exam two is hosted tomorrow at nine at training ground 44! See ya then! Come on, Foxy-kun!" She cried in joy as they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Ibiki shook his head and rubbed his temples with one hand. _What am I going to tell the Hokage?_ He thought.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a dark room, a purple haired woman dragged her kunai across a blonde teenager's chest lightly, following the trail of white as the short layer of cells died. She smiled at him.

"Foxy-kun...you didn't have to go and get so buff all just for me!" she said. The blonde sighed.

"Anko-sensei...as much as I..._enjoy_ your, erm, actions," Naruto said, feeling his pants beginning to get tighter, "I really should be going over plans with my team...and my sensei will end your fun anyway when he comes for me."

Anko smiled again, "Uh-uh. Wrong-o, my little blonde gaki! I've already talked with your sensei before I saw you in the exam room. He said I could _train_ you for the rest of the day until we have to be at the Forest of Fun!"

Naruto paled. Of course his uncle would believe Anko was actually going to train him. His uncle was just that gullible when it came to women. He knew what Anko was really going to do. She was going to gorge herself on his blood.

"**I don't see how this is a bad thing, Kit,"** Kyuubi said, **"I mean, there are three upsides to this: One, she's a freaking babe. Two, it's not like I'm going to let you die from blood loss. And Three, you had to lose your virginity sometime, right?"**

_Thanks for the support Asshole!_ Naruto thought angrily as Anko giggled when she noticed the slight bulge in Naruto's pants.

"Foxy-kun...I didn't know you were masochistic! That's so hot..." she said as she dragged the kunai across his chest again with more effort, making a small trail of blood.

And Naruto prayed to Kami that he wouldn't be raped that night.

**

* * *

**

AN: ...Ok, can I just say that I LOVE Anko? Who doesn't? That's it, it's official...This is now a Naru-harem fic! DEAL WITH IT!

**Oh and bring me dango! Or pocky...cuz I've never had either...**

**PEACE**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Firstly...I LOVE you Anko fans! Oh, and I'd like to thank those of you for the pocky you gave me!**

**Next I'd like to ask WHO you want in the Harem. I have four already in my mind, and I won't tell you until the poll is over.**

**I however refuse to add Hinata (cuz she's in nearly every other fic), Hanabi (dude...just NO!), Sakura (cuz I don't like her), Moegi (She sees him as a brother you pervs!), and...Oh yes, NO YAOI! I just cannot write it for the life of me.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...but I do have more focus then Demetri Martin!**

**Chapter 4: The Forest of FUN, erm, DEATH**

"Oh come on, Uzumaki," Ryu said to the blonde that was quivering on the ground in the fetal position, "She can't be _that_ bad. I mean...she's really hot...And I mean _REALLY_ hot."

Naruto glared at the white haired assassin, "You want to spend ten hours being cut and groped while chained to a wall, be my guest! I nearly passed out from blood loss! She tried to rape me!"

Ryu paled. Apparently he didn't think to ask Naruto to elaborate on how Anko planned on raping him. He thought of a movie that had almost turned him away from the powers of the Super Pervert. He shivered and patted Naruto sympathetically on the shoulder.

Homozu shook his head and looked over to the purple haired woman that was licking the kunai covered in his captain's dried blood. She was eying Naruto like he was a toy or something...like she knew about...

Homozu's eyes widened and he knelt next to Naruto and whispered, "Naruto-sama? Does she know about...?"

Naruto looked at Homozu with no more trace of fear towards the woman. He nodded firmly and stood up. Rolling his neck and shoulders, Naruto looked over at Anko and smiled. Anko winked and sucked on the edge of her kunai covered in his blood.

"**Kit, I will kill you if you refuse to tap that! I will **_**kill**_** you!"** Kyuubi growled. Naruto rolled his eyes at the fox's threat. He noticed that Ryu was unconscious with a trail of blood down his nose and Homozu was poking him with a stick.

"Have you no shame?" Homozu asked the unconscious teen.

"Hehehe...purple haired sexiness..." Ryu muttered with a shit-eating grin on his face. Naruto smacked his face and shook his head.

When all the teams were assembled, Anko grinned sadistically. She looked over the whole group and smiled. Oh she was going to have fun.

"Ok, listen up!" She shouted, getting the twelve teams' attention, "We are standing in front of what Konoha calls the 'Forest of Death', Training Ground 44. It is home to some of the most dangerous animals and plants known to man. Sounds fun, doesn't it? Going into the forest, you will have to acquire one of two scrolls."

Anko held up an earth and heaven scroll in each hand before continuing, "To get these scrolls, you can take them from your opposing teams, or from the chunin examiners that will be trying to stop you from passing, myself included."

Naruto groaned audibly. He knew just who she was going to target.

Anko saw the blonde's head roll back with a groan and smiled before flinging a kunai at him and grazing his cheek. She shushined behind him and hugged him from behind again.

"What's wrong, Foxy-chan?" she whispered in his ear, "Don't you wanna play with me still? I mean, I _almost_ got your pants off last night. It'll happen eventually."

Naruto could picture Kyuubi yelling at him to take her now as he fought the urges his hormones were telling him to act on. He shook his head and whispered back, "Don't you have to start the exams first, Anko-_chan_?"

The suffix tease caused Anko to grin again and lick his cheek before replying, "Wait for me, Foxy-chan."

She shushined back to her spot on the podium and resumed explaining the rules, "You will have a time limit of five days to make it to the tower in the middle of the forest!"

"FIVE DAYS?" Naruto heard a chubby kid shout, "But-but-but, what will we do for food?"

Ryu grinned and turned to the chubby kid, "There are edible grubs and what-not in there probably."

The kid blanched and covered his mouth to resist the urge to puke as Ryu cackled. The pineapple headed boy with the chubby kid sighed and muttered troublesome while the blonde girl fumed and glared daggers at Ryu.

"My only piece of advice is this," Anko said before grinning again, "Just don't die!"

* * *

Naruto rolled his shoulders as he and his teammates were led to an entry gate by a chunin with tape on his face. He first gave them wavers to sign, which they all did, and then gave them an Earth scroll. Naruto handed the scroll to Homozu, who sealed it away in one of his many hidden seals in his cloak. The chunin nodded and left the three at their station.

Naruto was going over plans of attack when Ryu looked up and grinned.

"Hey, Uzumaki," he said, "Your fan-boy is coming over to say hi."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and scowled as he saw the Uchiha and his pink banshee were strolling over to their gate. Naruto looked back at Homozu and said, "So you think the Bears will win next week?"

"Fox boy!" Sasuke shouted as he approached. Naruto looked at him and then back at Homozu who shrugged.

"Don't you ignore me!" Sasuke growled. He reached for Naruto's arm but the blonde intercepted and swept Sasuke's feet out from under him. Putting the Uchiha's Arm between his legs and his head in a double arm headlock, Naruto pulled back under Sasuke's chin, cutting off air his air supply. Before the banshee could rush to "her" Sasuke's aid, Ryu had her in a sleeper hold, after which she passed out under a minute.

"Sad," Ryu said.

"Now you listen to _me_ Sasugay," Naruto hissed, tugging on his hold and making Sasuke groan, "I don't care who the _fuck_ you are or what the _fuck_ this village thinks of you. To me, you're nothing more than a piece of shit. You get me? You don't touch me, my friends, or any of my allies without my say so. And doing so may cause an international incident, you think your village will care then? Hmm?"

"You can't...I'm an Uchiha..." Sasuke groaned out. Naruto scowled and flared his KI.

"Wanna run that by me again, shit-face?" he growled.

"HEY! Leave Uchiha-san alone you little punk!" One of the Chunin shouted as he walked closer. Naruto nudged his head toward the Chunin and in a blink of an eye, Homozu had the chunin in a modified sleeper hold.

The Chunin's partner laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "Err, pardon us, Ame-san, would you please release the Leaf genin so we can start the next exam?"

Naruto smiled and released Sasuke, the boy coughed and glared at the blonde. Homozu released the chunin and Ryu dropped the unconscious pink girl at the chunin's feet. He snarled at the chunin.

"You really should train against choke holds," Ryu muttered, "Even I could've broken out of the sleeper in three seconds flat."

The chunin Homozu released glared at Naruto and reached for his kunai pouch.

"Mizuki," the other chunin said grabbing his arm, "don't."

Mizuki glared at Naruto, "You'll pay for this."

"You plan on starting a war?" Naruto taunted. Mizuki fumed and stalked away. The scarred chunin bowed apologetically and picked Sasuke and the banshee up then took them back to their gate.

WHHHHHEEEEEEETT

The second stage begun as the Ame team entered Training Ground 44.

* * *

"Ugh, I hate that little shit!" Mizuki shouted in the waiting room of the tower. He turned to Anko and shouted, "I demand you let me go after the Ame group!"

Anko tapped her chin in a thinking manner and answered, "Hmm...nope!" before resuming eating her dango. Kurenai, a raven haired, red eye genjutsu master and jonin sensei to Konoha's Team 8, looked at Mizuki like he was crazy.

"What's so wrong with a genin pulling one over you, Mizuki?" she asked, "I remember it happening to me once."

"Did a little shit from another village do it?" he roared, "No, he didn't! Now you listen, Snake Bitch, I demand-"

He couldn't answer because a kunai was suddenly found resting at his throat. He looked into the eyes of a severely pissed of a purple haired Tokubetsu Jonin. She pressed the kunai deeper into her throat.

"You want to run that by me again, Mizuki?" she asked in a threatening manner. Mizuki quickly shook his head no and Anko backed away from him. She scowled at him before turning to Iruka and said, "Right, you've got the Uchiha brat. I'll take the Ame team. Everyone else has already been dispersed."

Iruka nodded and the two vanished in a shunshin of leaves.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he snapped the neck of an Iwa genin. He really was sick of how the Iwa shinobi rushed him with anger or cowered from him in fear. _I mean, I know I look like my father but Goddamn, man..._ he thought annoyed.

"**Amen brother,"** the fox muttered in his head. Naruto shook his head as he pushed the body down and took their scroll.

"So we've got the scroll," Ryu said, using his cloth to wipe the blood on his arm off, "Do we move on or wait for your girlfriend?"

Naruto growled, "We move. Now."

The three leapt from tree to tree when Homozu yelled, "LOOK OUT!"

Naruto had to drop to the forest floor before a large snake could catch him between its' jaws. He scowled. Of course, they couldn't have just run into Anko? No, they had to run into the Snake-teme's bitch of a summon.

"Manda," Naruto growled. The king of snakes chuckled.

"**Well, I'll be damned...if it isn't the little blonde shit!"** Manda exclaimed, **"Now I'm glad Orochimaru summoned me here! Hold still so I can devour you!"**

"Yeah, how about, um, no?" replied Naruto as he jumped over the attempted chomp of the mighty serpent. Naruto turned to Ryu, "Get your head out of the clouds and summon something dammit!"

Ryu nodded and quickly completed the required hand seals and shouted, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

A red dragon appeared from the smoke. It was easily the size of three horses and had jagged scales going down its spine. It turned to Ryu and snorted ash, **"Boy you'd better have a good excuse..."**'

Ryu smirked, "Of course Asshu-san. Manda-teme is here, if you'd be so kind as to fry him for us..."

Asshu grinned, **"Manda! Why didn't you say so?"**

The dragon turned back to the snake and pulled its' head back as he sucked in air. Releasing his intake via white flames, he hit the snake in the side. Manda hissed as it turned to face the dragon.

"**Assssshu..."** he hissed out, **"What a pleassssure."**

"**Please,"** Asshu scoffed, **"Last time we met, I almost did what Gamabunta couldn't and got a snake-skin pouch for my mate."**

The snake king hissed in annoyance and looked down at the blonde that was leaning on a tree.

"**I **_**will**_** end you, Usssssumaki,"** Manda hissed threateningly. Naruto held his hand up and made 'blah, blah,' motions with his hand. The serpent king hissed as he vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto turned and bowed to Asshu.

"Thank you for your assistance, Asshu-sama," Naruto said. Asshu smirked and turned to Ryu.

"**Now why can't you be like him?"** Asshu asked playfully. Ryu stuck his tongue out and Asshu chuckled and turned back to Naruto, **"It was a pleasure to annoy Manda again, Naruto. Good luck, my wife has money on your team. As does Gamabunta. Speaking of the old wart-head, he wants you to bring Gamakichi out every now and then, seems as the little tadpole has grown attached to you."**

Naruto smiled and replied, "I'll be sure to do that. My best to the missus, Asshu-sama."

The red dragon chuckled and vanished in a puff of smoke. Ryu walked up to Naruto with a smirk on his face. Homozu came out from the brush and landed on Naruto's left.

"What'd you find?" Naruto asked his green-eyed friend. Homozu held out a vial of yellow-green liquid and Naruto took it from him.

"Manda's poison," Homozu said, "I can do more tests on it back home and come up with an anti-venom."

Naruto handed the vial back to Homozu and said, "Get to it when we get to the tower."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Homozu's face and he nodded, "Hai, taichou."

Naruto turned back to the smirking Ryu, "What is so damn funny?"

"Asshu is persisting me to get you to sign the contract, considering you can still sign more contracts," the white-haired teen said with a grin. Naruto chuckled.

"I'll be sure to do that," Naruto said before he jumped up into the trees. His team followed.

* * *

Pushing the doors of the tower open was a task in itself. Both Naruto and Ryu struggled with the immensely heavy doors. It was only until afterwards did Homozu point out with a smirk that all they had to do was pump chakra into the seals in the doors.

"Let's see what's in the damned scrolls already," Ryu growled as he rolled the earth scroll out. Homozu rolled the Heaven scroll out over it. Naruto pumped his chakra into both scrolls and Anko appeared in front of them.

"Fuck," Naruto muttered. Anko glomped on Naruto again and nuzzled his cheek.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew!" She cried affectionately, "My foxy-chan just _couldn't_ resist seeing me again!"

Naruto sighed as Ryu gave him a glare of envy and Homozu looked at him with pity. He reached over and patted Anko on the head.

"Yes, yes, I just couldn't resist you, Anko-chan," Naruto said. Said purple-haired jonin smiled and kissed his cheek and then nuzzled him again.

"Well now that you're here, you can wait the rest of the five days out," she said, "I'll lead you to your rooms."

Naruto paled. He had a feeling he wouldn't be alone in his room that night. He, albeit reluctantly, followed Anko as she led the three to the rooms in the tower. She practically pushed Homozu and Ryu into their rooms and then dragged Naruto to a separate part of the tower reserved for jonin officials. Pulling the blonde teenager into her room, Anko flung him toward the bed and shut the door with a slam and an seductive smile on her face. The smile fell when Naruto looked at her with a serious expression.

"As much as I want to do our usual dance, Anko-chan," he said, "We have problems."

Anko frowned, "What kind of problems?"

"Snake related problems," Naruto said placing a silencing jutsu on the room. Anko growled and crossed her arms.

"So he is here," she muttered, "I thought my curse mark was flaring earlier."

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Listen, keep an eye on the Uchiha. I have a feeling he's involved somehow with Orochimaru's appearance."

Anko nodded and then smirked as she walked towards Naruto with an extra sway in her hips, "Well if that's all...I believe it's _playtime_!"

The last word she said with a playful shriek as she tackled Naruto to the bed. Naruto groaned as his back hit the bed and Anko's kunai started exploring his shirt and jacket. _I'm going to have to pull the reserve out...Damn it!_ He thought as Anko pulled the now shredded jacket off his body.

"**I'm just shocked that she hasn't gotten your pants yet-oops spoke to soon," **said Kyuubi.

* * *

Five days took too long to pass for Naruto. When he wasn't being sexually assaulted by Anko, he was avoiding confrontations with the Suna Jinchuriki Gaara. When they arrived the day after Naruto's team, the red-head seeked out Naruto and pestered him continuously with ramblings of how his 'mother' wanted the blonde's blood.

Aside from that and the occasional glares from Sasuke, Naruto had only to worry about what Orochimaru's plan was. He couldn't get to Kabuto without raising suspicion in his spy's 'team'. He usually spent his time taunting the Uchiha, flirting with the Suna and Kumo kunoichi and evading Anko at every turn.

Finally, the day of the prelims arrived. Naruto stood at the front of his team in a single file line as the Hokage and a coughing Konoha nin explained the reasoning behind the chunin exams. Naruto thought the explanation was pointless. He knew that both the Suna _and_ Oto nin had hidden agendas, the Konoha genin were too wrapped up in their own little individual worlds, and 'his' Kumo team were awaiting his instructions on what to do.

"If anyone would like to drop out now, it is the time," the coughing jonin said. Kabuto's hand rose and the Kumo team looked to Naruto for instructions. Naruto flicked his third finger, signaling he wanted Samui to drop out. Samui nodded her understanding and raised her own hand.

"Nii Samui and Yakushi Kabuto drop out from the exams," the Hokage said as the two left the prelim arena. He nodded to the proctor and started the exams. Naruto walked up to his uncle's side and grinned.

"Told ya I'd get em here," he said. Nagato chuckled.

"Indeed you did, Ruto," the redhead said, ruffling his nephew's blonde hair. Naruto turned to his right and saw Omoi and Karui (who looked upset that she couldn't hold Homozu) standing near a tall, ridiculously ripped, dark skinned man. He smiled.

"Kirabi-sensei!" he shouted rushing to his former Jinchuriki sensei's side. The Hachibi jinchuriki grinned and held his hands out with his palms up.

"Hey little man! How's it going? Give ol' Killer Bee ten!" Kirabi rapped (poorly). Naruto chuckled and slapped his sensei's hands. Kirabi pulled the blonde into a headlock and proceeded to give him a noogie.

"How's been Nine? You look just fine," Kirabi said as he released the younger jinchuriki who was scowling at the abuse of his head.

"Been good in the hood, Killer Bee. What's this about ditching me?" Naruto asked unintentionally rapping, gesturing to Yugito. The Kumo team all paled as the older jinchuriki's eyes seemed to gleam in pride at the rap. Yugito had a tick on her head.

"Don't tell me you rap all the time too," she groaned out. Naruto cocked his head in confusion, causing _all_ females nearby to hold back a cry of "KWAII!". Omoi chuckled and then answered for Naruto.

"No, Yugito-san, Naruto-taichou isn't like Kirabi-sensei," he said, sticking a sucker in his mouth and tossing one to Naruto. Naruto caught it effortlessly and unwrapped it before sticking it in his mouth and locking his eyes in a focused manner on the screen that would announce the competitors.

"Will Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi come down to the fighting arena?" the proctor asked. Both 'genin' walked down to the arena and faced each other. Naruto sighed.

"As much as I don't want to say this," Naruto said to the five surrounding him, "The Uchiha-teme will win this fight."

Ryu snorted, "Not surprising. This guy is a chakra absorber."

"What does that mean?" Yugito asked. Ryu grinned.

"He'll try and absorbing the moron's chakra until he submits...or passes out," said the silver haired teen as he watched the Uchiha avoid the chakra glowing hands of the other 'Konoha' genin.

"By that account the other one should win," Omoi said before his eyes widened in realization, "Unless..."

Homozu nodded, "Something is interfering with his own chakra. The curse mark."

Omoi scowled, "Fuck."

"Orochimaru-teme is marking the little fag," Ryu said as he spat after saying the defect Sannin's name, "Konoha is gonna have a lot of problems in the next few months..."

"Not if taichou's plan works," whispered Omoi. Yugito had had enough of the hidden messages that were being sent between the four boys.

"Wait a minute, what plan are you talking about?" she asked as her eyes followed the Uchiha follow through with a complex taijutsu maneuver that seemed to upset two green clad genin. The genin was kicked to the ground and knocked out while the Uchiha was declared the victor. Naruto glared at the Hatake as he shushined away from the arena with his pupil.

"Too many ears here," Homozu said quietly. Yugito seemed upset that she wouldn't get an answer to that but she did want an answer for something else.

"Wait, why do you even call Naruto-san 'taichou', Omoi?" she asked the dark skinned teen. Omoi shrugged.

"He's the only one I trust fully, aside from you, sensei, or Samui to lead me into battle," replied the Kumo genin. Naruto chuckled.

"That or it was the bet you lost about going without a sucker for a day," threw in the blonde teen. Omoi laughed quietly as he remembered that day.

"That was the first day of Uzumaki-Hell-Week," he continued, answering Karui's unasked question. Karui nodded and turned her head to the screen and she paled.

"Will Karui and Homozu please come down to the arena?" the proctor exclaimed. Karui frowned as she leapt over the rail to land on the ground. Homozu took his black and red-clouded jacket off as he shushined to the arena opposite of her in a grey cloud. She bit her lip as she looked the green eyed Ame genin over.

Dressed in a ANBU attire with modified scroll belts trailing down his legs and sealing tattoos on his forearms. The genin opposite of her rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck and gave her a small smile.

"Forfeit now and Omoi-san will never let you hear the end of it," he informed her. Karui smirked.

"Are you kidding me?" she replied, "I've been waiting for a rematch ever since I came here."

"Are both genin ready?" the proctor asked. They both nodded, not breaking their eye contact. Omoi interlocked his fingers and cracked them before settling into his default taijutsu stance. A very relaxed form that caused Ryu and Naruto to wince.

"Well, at least he won't be revealing anything," Naruto muttered. Omoi nodded.

"Same with Karui," the Kumo replied, "She knows not to reveal anything, taichou."

Naruto grinned, "This is gonna be fun."

**

* * *

**

AN: YAY! First chapter of 2011! WHOOOOO!

**Peace and love and Rock N' Roll!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I've made a decision on three of the four girls in the harem. Obviously Yugito and Anko are in the harem, how could I not put them in after labeling Yugito the main girl and all the teasing with Anko? The third girl is Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage. Mainly because I have a good plan for her in the story and you can't talk me out of it! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I am opening a poll for the last girl. Your options are limited to: Samui, Princess Koyuki, Priestess Shion, Temari, Fu, Tayuya, and Kurotsuchi. You don't approve of the options? Ballocks for you then chum, cuz I am not changing my mind. I'm too damn stubborn for my own good. Unless you people want more than four girls, that's up to you.**

**Anyway, on with the fic!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: *guitar riff* Oh, you didn't know? *longer guitar riff* I don't own NA-RU-TOHHH! *begin playing Oh, You Didn't Know?***

**Chapter 5: Preliminary Fights**

Karui clenched her fists and brought her elbows back into her sides. She narrowed her eyes and put one of her feet in front of the other and settled back into her stance. Naruto leaned on the rail and fiddled with the sucker in his mouth.

"Hummingbird style," he muttered, "How are you gonna get past that one, Homozu?"

Yugito looked at the other blonde jinchuriki like he was psychotic. A lot of thoughts were going through her head about the younger blonde in front of her. He was, to sum it up in one word, an enigma. Whenever she went to someone for information on him, they had nothing really to say, like her sensei for example; he told her that, "Number Nine is super-fine! He'll keep you in line until it's no longer his time." What that meant she still didn't know. She was determined now though.

_I will find out who you are Uzumaki-Ame Naruto,_ she thought. A purring laugh echoed in her head and was followed by, **"And then we will ride you until you are in a coma!"**

_Nibi!_

* * *

Karui charged Homozu and swung a left haymaker punch. Homozu blocked it with his left forearm and slapped her across the face. She growled and attempted to kick him with her right leg. Homozu simply slapped her leg away from himself and then countered with an open palm attack to her stomach.

Karui slid back a few feet and coughed harshly as she tried to regain her bearings. Homozu clapped his hands tauntingly and allowed a small smile to grace his face.

"Come now, Karui-chan," Homozu said taking a step backwards, "At least give me a challenge. Tell you what, you win, and I'll take you out to dinner."

A flash of excitement and determination went across Karui's eyes. She hopped back to her feet and pulled her blade out. Settling into a stance where she had her blade in front of her and her left leg straight behind her, Karui smirked.

"Looks like you'll be paying for the stake-house tonight then, Homo-kun," Karui said before she charged him again. Homozu smiled as she slashed at him and he dodged.

"Almost got me!" Homozu joked, causing Karui to slash at him again narrowly missing.

"So close that time," he taunted. Karui growled and slashed at him again, and again. Homozu twisted and turned as he dodged her blade and kept taunting her. He either insulted her tactics for attack or flirted with her; both types of taunting blinded her and caused her attacks to falter. Naruto shook his head and turned around.

"Damn," he said as he bit the rest of his sucker off and twirled the stem in his hand, "Here I was hoping she'd actually get that date."

Ryu laughed, "That'd be a fun night. I can see it now, Homozu trying to order and Karui squeezing the breath out of him and glaring at the pretty waitress taking his order."

"What if it's a handsome waiter?" Omoi countered. Naruto and Ryu exchanged a look and then laughed.

"Then he's gay," they replied simultaneously. Omoi snickered and leaned against the wall next to Kirabi. Yugito rolled her eyes and looked back to the match.

"How are you so sure about her loss?" Yugito asked Naruto, "The battle has only begun."

"My elder brother once told me, 'Human emotions are a wonderful thing, they can cause a mother to become strong enough to throw a collapsed building off her crushed child out of worry and yet cause the smartest and most skilled of warriors to be blinded by anger. Beware of emotions in battle, but keep them active at all times, for a shinobi without emotions is nothing but a messenger for the shinigami without a soul,'" Naruto replied. Yugito's mouth was a fraction of an inch open as she ran the other blonde's words through her head.

"**Deep, kind, chivalrous, and cute to boot!"** Nibi purred in Yugito's mind, **"If he's as skilled as I think he is then he's perfect! Let's keep him Kitten! Please, please, please, please?"**

Yugito fought the blush off her face and thought, _Dammit Nibi! Stop it!_

She focused back on the match going on in front of her to cool her inner demon down (AN: HA!). Karui was panting and Homozu was back where he started as if he never moved. He walked over to Karui and whispered something in her ear before pinching her neck. Karui slumped to the floor, unconscious. Homozu put her blade back into its' sheath and hoisted her over his shoulder as the proctor proclaimed his victory. He shushined back to his spot next to Naruto and laid Karui down by Kirabi.

"Damn man," Ryu said, "What'd you say?"

Homozu looked away and muttered, "That she'd get her dinner for trying so hard while holding back."

Naruto smirked, "Aww...Homey's got a crush."

Homozu swung a fist at Naruto as he laughed and leapt onto the wall. Nagato whacked the back of Naruto's head, causing him to fall to the floor and glare at his uncle. Ryu laughed at his friend's expense. Yugito looked at Omoi and her sensei, both of which had smiles on their faces.

"Are they always like this?" she asked, insulted by their immaturity. Kirabi laughed.

"Chill Yugito, Nine is just being himself. No need to go flying off the shelf," he replied. Omoi slapped his face.

"Will Ryu Howaito and Kinuta Dosu please come down to the arena?" the proctor asked. The mummy from the sound walked down to the arena and stood awaiting his opponent. Ryu grinned and looked at Naruto.

"Can I fry him? Please?" he asked. Naruto sighed dramatically.

"_Fine_," he groaned as though he didn't want him to. Ryu grinned and pulled his shinai out before he jumped down to the arena.

"That wooden stick of yours isn't going to do much for you," Dosu taunted. Ryu laughed, sending shivers down Dosu's back.

"Like that robotic arm will be any better," he replied. He hoisted the wooden staff onto his shoulder and glared at the proctor.

"Start the damn match already!" he ordered. The proctor nodded and coughed into his hand before calling out, "Hajime!"

Dosu wasted no time and rushed at his opponent. He swung his gauntleted arm at Ryu, aiming for a punch. Ryu turned to the left, avoiding the attack. Dosu smirked behind his bandages.

"I have you now," he muttered. Ryu cocked an eyebrow when suddenly a high pitched screech hit his ear. Ryu cried out and fell to his knees clutching his ear. Dosu laughed menacingly.

"I see you've fallen to my melody arm," he said to the downed Ame genin, "You see, when I channel chakra through my arm, I can emit a sound that attacks the inner ear. When I do that, my opponents fall to their knees, and I dominate the fight."

Up in the stands Naruto scoffed and turned to the sound nins.

"Your leader is an idiot," He informed them. The spikey black haired teen with his arm in a sling smirked.

"You're just mad that your teammate lost," he said. Naruto chuckled.

"If anything, Ryu just found his opponent's weak spot," the blonde replied turning back to the fight to see Ryu use his shinai to stand up. The silver haired assassin grinned.

"So all I've got to do is break your arm," said Ryu with a grin. Dosu's visible eye widened as Ryu suddenly swung the shinai up and slammed it against Dosu's melody arm. A crack formed on the arm, causing Dosu to hop away and re-evaluate his opponent's skills.

_This is impossible,_ he thought, _Kabuto's information stated he was a buffoon with low endurance. Well his information got one thing right; this silver haired freak focuses on kenjutsu, so as long as I use my distance jutsus I should be ok._

"If you aren't coming to me, then I'm coming to you!" Ryu announced. He ran towards Dosu with his shinai behind him, ready for an upward slash. Out of time and with little options, Dosu blocked again with his melody arm. Ryu grinned and thought, _Just like I planned._

"**Kenjutsu: Suchiruburedo! (Steel Blade!)**" he cried out. His shinai glowed a bright white before connecting with Dosu's arm. The melody arm shattered before Dosu's eye. Ryu followed through with a left kick to Dosu's stomach. The air rushed from the Oto genin's body and he was sent flying into the wall below the Konoha genin. All the Konoha genin looked at the silver haired genin with wide eyes. Naruto noticed that a girl with buns in her hair had hearts in her eyes.

"Well look at that," Naruto said with a smile, "Ryu might finally have a chance with a girl."

"If he doesn't screw it up himself," Homozu threw in, causing the Ame and Kumo genin to snicker. Ryu walked up with his Shinai resting on his shoulder and watched as the medics carried Dosu's unconscious body away. He winked at the Oto kunoichi as he walked past the other Oto nins.

Naruto shook his head and smirked, "Fraternizing with the enemy?"

"Hey, you never got scolded when you flirted with that Konoha civilian," Ryu shot back. Nagato cocked his eyebrow and looked at his nephew who whistled innocently and turned back to the proctor for match announcements.

* * *

The next matches were mostly Konoha nins facing other Konoha nins. Naruto was utterly ashamed of the pink haired banshee and the platinum blonde banshee when they faced each other. They stuck with mostly academy jutsus that he learned as a kid. He shook his head in shame and glanced at Karui and Yugito, both looked livid and were fuming at the reason most people underestimated kunoichi.

_Note to self,_ Naruto thought, _Have Kaa-san give a speech at the academy for future kunoichi so we don't have fan girls..._

The following match was the big eyebrow weirdo wearing a green jumpsuit against the fatty. Naruto was shocked when the fatty turned out to be from the Akimichi clan and used an expansion jutsu. He fought a laugh back when the spandex warrior performed a strong kick and sent the Akimichi bouncing off the walls, literally. When the poor Akimichi stopped, swirls were evident in his eyes and he collapsed from exhaustion. Naruto did feel bad for the guy and felt he'd become a great warrior with more training.

The match after that was followed by the bun kunoichi and the Suna kunoichi. It turns out that the bun girl was a kenjutsu specialist, but lost due to the Suna girl's wind techniques. Naruto thought that if given the chance, Ryu could make a real kenjutsu specialist out of the bun haired TenTen. The Suna kunoichi could become even stronger if she added smaller battle fans to her arsenal, perhaps it could even make her nearly invincible. After that match, the proctor said the words he's been waiting to hear.

"Will Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki-Ame Naruto please come down to the arena?" asked the proctor with a following coughing fit.

"All right! We've got this one in the bag Akamaru!" the Inuzuka cried from across the way. His accompanying white puppy yipped in excitement as they leapt down to the arena. Naruto shrugged his jacket off and rolled his shoulders.

Yugito took a glance at the blonde next to her and her mouth popped open. _And I thought sensei was ripped!_

Nibi purred in agreement, **"Just imagine if he was wet...or your mouth was exploring his body...or if he was sweating! Mmm...Kitten, I want him! I want him I want him I want him I want him!"**

_Nibi, stop!_ Yugito thought in a groan as she was feeling warm all over her body. The demon cat inside her purred in contentment as she watched through her container's eyes as Naruto twisted and loosened his back. The blonde teen was oblivious to the sets of eyes watching him, those of Yugito, Anko, and the other kunoichi in the room.

"Right, this is going to be _Awe-Somme_!" Naruto cried as he made a single hand seal and from nowhere a guitar riff began playing (**AN: The guitar riff in question is from a song called "Loaded"**). Naruto hopped onto the rail and threw his hands in front of him sticking two fingers out and holding them up in front of his face. Nodding his head, Naruto jumped off the rail and performed a single flip and landed on the ground without so much as a sound. He looked at his opponent and grinned.

"You want some?" He asked holding his hand out in a taunting manner.

"Hajime!" the proctor shouted. Kiba charged at Naruto.

"Come _get_ some!" Naruto shouted as he ducked under the charging Inuzuka and dug his shoulder into his opponent's gut. He flipped Kiba over his shoulder and charged the small white dog. He slid to a stop and pulled his leg back and kicked the puppy away from him lightly. The dog released a small yelp in surprise and landed on all fours. Naruto grinned and bit down on his thumb.

"Well it's only fair if you get a playmate!" Naruto shouted out. Performing the simple symbols, Naruto slammed his hand into the ground and summoned a small orange fox.

"Go play with the puppy Taiyu-chan," he instructed the kit. The fox nodded and charged the small white dog, tackling it and beginning a small scuffle between the animals. The Konoha nins watched in amazement as Kiba's warrior dog was tossed around the room by a smaller fox.

Kiba growled as he faced Naruto and brought his hands together, "**Shiyaku no Jutsu!**"

Naruto grinned, "Taijutsu, eh? Sweet!"

* * *

Yugito turned to Ryu, "Is he always this cocky? And what was with that music?"

Ryu smirked, "He's not always this cocky, but he has reason to be. The Inuzuka Clan focuses mostly on teamwork with their companions. Without the puppy, that kid is basically without most of his clan's jutsus. As for the music..."

"The music was his father's idea," Nagato threw in, "It's a simple genjutsu that gets your adrenaline flowing and can intimidate opponents or cause them to doubt themselves."

Homozu chuckled, "It has the side effect of making him the quote, 'Rock Star of Ame' to the females in our village."

"**Whores!"** Nibi shouted in Yugito's head, causing the jinchuriki to groan. She looked back down to the ring to see Naruto dodge a flying Inuzuka with a split-like drop. He hopped back up to face the enraged face of Kiba. Kiba growled and charged him again. This time, however, Naruto chose to take the offensive by jumping up and interlocking his hands behind Kiba's head. Pulling himself backwards, he caused his knees to be driven into Kiba's face. Kiba flew backwards and landed on his back with his eyes threatening to roll into his head.

Naruto rolled his lower body over his own and hopped back up onto his feet by flicking his head up. He grinned and walked over so that he was standing over the near-unconscious Inuzuka and waved his hand in front of his face. Looking over to the proctor, Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Hehehe, I didn't think the Code-Breaker would take that much out of him," he said with a nervous chuckle, "You might want to check for a concussion. Come on, Taiyu-chan."

The fox summon yipped and trotted back over to her summoner's side while he pulled a small brown treat out. He fed the fox, dismissed her, and then walked calmly over to the injured puppy and gave him a similar treat. The effects were instantaneous as Akamaru jumped to his feet and ran to his partner's side where the medics were working. Naruto chuckled and walked calmly back to his spot on the sidelines, making the same hand seal for his genjutsu to play again.

The proctor called his victory as he started ascending the stairs. The music started to fade as did his adrenaline rush. Omoi knocked knuckles with him as did Ryu. Homozu and his uncle gave him approving nods. Kirabi, however...

"Nine, what did I say about revealing your trump card too soon?" He asked smacking the blonde over the head, "Summoning a fox? What are you, a newbie?"

Naruto winced, "Hey, sensei, chill. The fox contract isn't my trump card anymore. And showing only the CB was the easiest thing to do. Other than summoning, all the others in the competition know about me is that I can summon, have a decent taijutsu and genjutsu. My ninjutsu and Oni-jutsu are still well protected."

Kirabi held a firm glare on his prized protÃ©gÃ© and then nodded. Yugito was shocked at the actions of her sensei, having never heard him scold someone before. She looked at the blonde enigma with even more determination then before.

"**Kitten?"** Nibi asked. Yugito sighed, _yes Nibi?_

"**Could you maybe look down so I can see his abs?"** asked the two-tailed cat innocently. Yugito started to look down before catching herself and blushing furiously.

_NIBI!_ She scolded the cat in her head. The cat's pout could be felt in her mind.

Naruto decided against putting his jacket back on for several reasons. First, it was very, very hot now and the fresh air was cooling him down. Next, he didn't need to hide his physique now that he's shown it to all the competitors, giving him an advantage with intimidation. And finally, the fox _insisted_ that he leave it off so that he could attract possible mates. Not wanting to fight with the fox during the chance to evaluate possible opponents, he accepted and sealed the jacket away into his belt. He watched as a Nara and the Oto kunoichi began fighting.

* * *

Anko grinned. She was standing across from Naruto and with the use of her Snake Eye technique, could see the heat radiating off his body. Thus also allowing her to see the droplets of sweat travel down his chiseled abs making her lick her lips. Her friend Kurenai saw this and nudged her in the side.

"What are you doing?" she asked Anko. The Snake Mistress grinned and nodded her head in Naruto's direction. Kurenai followed her stare and her mouth fell agape. She turned on her friend to scold her.

"What are you thinking?" she hissed at Anko, "He can't be more than nine years younger than you!"

Anko smirked, "So? I already know what he looks like under those loose fitting pants."

Kurenai looked like a fish out of water. Anko laughed as she caught her friend's expression.

"Oh, relax Nai-chan," she said waving her hand, "Foxy-chan keeps escaping before I can get him out of his boxers. But he likes to tease...more than you do, actually."

As the two kept arguing, they didn't notice that three more matches had gone by. Naruto did and he went over the results in his head.

_The Nara won't be a problem and neither will the Aburame,_ he thought, _Omoi will drop out whenever I instruct him to, and seeing as he defeated that puppet master I think he'll be fine if he goes without instructions. The Oto team has been completely defeated, so they're not to be in my head anymore. Kabuto's teammates are both dead or incapacitated. The two Hyuuga aren't my problem but may get in Samui's way. So that only leaves Gaara..._

"**Kid's a pansy ass compared to you, Kit,"** Kyuubi commented. Naruto nodded internally.

_I know that, but he is too much of a loose cannon to let go unwatched. Can one of the foxes keep an eye on him without alerting Shukaku?_ Naruto asked the demon king.

"**Can you possibly get raped by the Sexy Snake Woman?"** replied the Kyuubi, **"Based on what I've seen, Shukaku only protects his shell while destroying the mental state of his container. If he sees the fox, then he will attack it, but not if you summon a Kage-Kitsune. Latching onto the bastard's shadow will practically keep him invisible and we will get all the information we need."**

_Be sure to ready one when the final's tournament is set up,_ Naruto instructed the fox as he looked down to the Hyuuga fight. The elder cadet was brutal and playing mind games, basically bullying the young heiress as he attacked her vitals. Naruto scowled. If there was one thing he couldn't stand was bullying for no reason. The girl seemed nice from the way she offered all of the Konoha genin some kind of medical herbs she seemed to make herself, she did nothing to deserve such actions. Seeing the boy, Neji, go in for a fatal attack, Naruto decided he had had enough and performed a Kage Bushin-Kawamari.

Neji was confused when he saw a poof of smoke instead of Hinata's flying body from his attack. Seeing the blonde Ame holding the injured heiress he sneered.

"So even Ame decides to defend the main branch," Neji sneered. Suddenly feeling the air rush from his body, Neji flew backwards into the wall. He groaned as he fell to his hands and knees and looked up to see two of the blondes, one holding Hinata and walking her to a medic and the other holding his knee up and patting it tauntingly with his hand.

"I honestly don't give a damn about clan issues," Naruto said as he dismissed the clone that was carrying the heiress, "But what you were doing had nothing to do with clan issues, that was more personal of a fight than I have ever seen. Worse than the Uchiha actually."

Neji glared at the Ame ninja, "You know nothing. Fate decreed her a failure so I acted and put her in her place."

Another blow to the gut was felt and Neji found himself being held by his hair as Naruto brought his knee back and drove it into his upper stomach, forcing what little breath he had out of his lungs. Neji fell to the ground and coughed violently, droplets of blood following. Naruto knelt down to the downed Hyuuga prodigy.

"Like I said," Naruto muttered in his ear, "You made that fight personal. So let me clear this with you, if we ever fight, I _will_ show you your errors and then humiliate you in front of your clan. Your eyes will be useless, your defenses broken, you will beg me to put you down. And when that happens...I'll be sure to show everyone the truth about you. You. Are. A. Coward."

Naruto walked away, brushing past the Konoha nins that were surrounding the two, ready to jump in to prevent another fight. Sarutobi looked solemnly at Naruto, who nodded in respect as he passed. He bowed his head and knew what to expect for the exams. Naruto's informant, a former Konoha medic-nin in training, told him of the invasion and of Orochimaru's plans for the Hokage.

In a month's time, all Hell will break loose on Konoha.

**

* * *

**

AN: ok so for the matches I didn't write out; Gaara defeated the other ninja from Kabuto's team (don't care what his name is), Shikamaru and Shino had the same matches as the cannon. Omoi defeated Kankuro. Lee and Choji fought obviously, and the kunoichi fights were the same as the cannon as well.

**Next up, the small month interlude before the exams begins! Maybe about two or three chapters, but hey, if you want it to be just one, gimme a heads up. The last member of the harem is up to you. The amount of girls options are limited to; 4, 5, or 6 for those of you that just HAVE to have them...**

**Oh and By the By...KYUUBI WILL STAY MALE. You people and your female Kyuubi...nothing wrong with it, but come on! There's almost as much as that as Naruto and Hinata pairings!**

**PS: I don't own Loaded or Codebreaker...Trickle-tears...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok, I have already made my decision on who will be in the harem. I have chosen five women to be in the harem. I can tell you now that decision was a hard one to make seeing as NaruHarem fics usually have seven or more for god knows why reasons. My first three choices were announced in the previous chapter. The last two were hard to make, but due to many requests, I have chosen Koyuki and Kurotsuchi.**

**Priestess Shion was asked for a lot, but having never seen her aside from the hilarious ending, I don't know fully what she can and can't do. Fu, being another highly asked for character, was one I had hardly heard enough about. Having read her bio in many Naruto sites, most reluctantly admit that Fu's gender is still up for consideration, so I can't exactly make a choice about that one. Haku is a male, as this AU will be following similar events to the cannon, so I won't put him in. Samui, also being asked for, won't be involved because I had made a decision about her paring before I even started. As for Kurenai, I feel as though she and Asuma are really mentioned as a couple in the cannon (come on, she had his kid!) so I can't ignore that. For obvious reasons seen in the last chapter, Kin won't be in his harem, same for Temari. Hint-hint. Tayuya has a role in the story, but that comes later.**

**My choices were based off the fact that this fic will involve Naruto in many political troubles as well as personal ones, constantly mixing in fact. His journey with Jiraiya will have a different meaning, but will happen nonetheless. I will inform you all that once the chunin exams are over, the actual story will stick out even more than it already has.**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...Soooooo Let's start a riot! A Riot! Let's start a riot!**

**Chapter 6: Researching...In More Ways Than One.**

Naruto was walking around Konoha's streets. He had several things on his mind. First, was finding one of his many senseis for the finals. In order to find a certain sensei, he had to find the hot springs. Why? Because more than likely his sensei was as he put it, 'Researching for my novels!'

"**Hey, the novels ain't half bad, Kit,"** Kyuubi said in the boy's mind. Naruto sighed.

_No, not to an Ero-Kitsune like yourself, baka_, thought Naruto as he turned around a corner, _Last time I DID read one though, you wouldn't stop with the damned images for a month!_

"**You didn't argue when you had those dreams,"** The fox replied slyly. Naruto blushed and ran into a wooden fence post while he wasn't paying attention.

"FUCK!" he yelped as he rubbed his nose. He grumbled until he heard a feminine giggle to his right. Looking up, Naruto smirked as he saw a familiar shade of blonde.

"Yeah, yeah," he said standing and checking for blood, "Yuck it up. Have a good laugh at the Ame klutz. Free of charge, of course."

Yugito shook her head at her fellow jinchuriki's action, "You are the worst excuse for a ninja I have ever seen."

Naruto wasn't expecting that so his first reply was, "Your mom!"

Yugito rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Naruto chuckled, "Sorry, brain fart. It's an epidemic found in the males of my family. Tou-san, Ero-jiji, and I are good examples of it."

Yugito cocked an eyebrow and shook her head. "Like I said, whatever. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be training? Especially since you're going against...a _Hyuuga_," she said hissing 'Hyuuga' out. Naruto chuckled.

"Nah, I know all their jutsus by heart, seeing as my taijutsu is a branch off theirs," replied the sunny-haired blonde. At the sound of silence, Naruto turned to see Yugito looking at him with doubt, awe, and shock all in one. He smiled and gestured for her to follow him. She did, she followed behind him slightly, due to an order from Nibi.

"**Mm...Look at those shoulders, Kitten...and that bum, so firm and well built. He's sculpted like a god..."** Nibi said in a hormone driven state. Yugito fought the blush as she listened to Naruto's description of a taijutsu match he held against a former Hyuuga.

"And so then, Ao-sensei tried to finish me off with a sixty-four palm attack," said Naruto as he turned around to see a slightly red Yugito, "Hey, are you ok?"

Yugito's head snapped up, "What? Yeah, I'm fine. What's it to you?"

Naruto shrugged, "Nothing. You're Kirabi-sensei's new student so I'd thought I'd look out for you for him, not to say that you couldn't do so yourself, I just happen to know the area better than most people. I just need to find the women's hot springs..."

Before he could realize what he said, Yugito smacked him upside the head. Naruto fell straight to the ground and rolled away before a beating could follow.

"Hentai!" she accused with a death glare. She stalked towards Naruto and pulled her fist back.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Naruto cried, "Let me explain! Let me explain!"

Yugito put her fist away and crossed her arms, "I'm waiting."

Naruto stood up hesitantly and took a deep breath, "My Ero-jiji is Jiraiya of the Sanin, he is known mostly for his great abilities in seals, toad summons, and ninjutsu. Most people don't know he's also the author to the Icha-Icha series."

Yugito blanched. Jiraiya of the Sanin, one of the strongest shinobi in the world, was the _author_ of the most perverted book series known to women? Now that she thought about it, it did make sense seeing as most men who talked about Jiraiya, her grandfather and sensei for example, always have a small perverted gleam in their eye. She looked back at Naruto and asked, "And you need to find a women's sauna...why?"

Naruto gulped, "Because...he peeps on women under the excuse of 'researching'."

You know the saying "The calm before the storm"? Yeah, this could be called "The calm before the volcanic eruption". Yugito flipped her lid and snarled before grabbing Naruto's arm and dragging him towards the nearest hot spring. She stopped in front of the building and turned on Naruto.

"Now you listen to me," Yugito growled, "You're gonna find the old fart, drag him to me, and _if_ he's still alive, _then_ you can have him train you! Got me, buddy boy?"

Naruto nodded before rushing off to the side of the hot springs. Yugito followed him with narrowed eyes and crossed her arms while tapping her finger impatiently. She smirked and thought, _finally, I can end those damned books production here and now._

The response from Nibi wasn't what she expected but was very close in the general area, **"Did you see how his muscles twitched when you ordered him around? That'd be a fun foreplay method, the bossy bitch and her boy toy slave."**

Yugito's mind went blank for a response before her blush returned full blast and she sniffed the small trail of blood back up her nose. Her mouth opened and shut for a full minute before her mind started working again. Her response to the two tailed demon's statement was short, simple and showed her agitation.

"NIBI!"

* * *

Naruto froze when he heard Yugito shout the name Nibi. Something about that name made him freeze in place. It was then he remembered a previous conversation he had with the fox.

* * *

**Flashback no jutsu!**

_Naruto's Mindscape three years ago_

_Naruto walked the familiar hallway built like an eastern palace that was his mind. He walked through two large doors that were connected with the kanji for "King". Naruto pushed the doors open and smiled to the horse sized nine-tailed fox._

"_Hey, Kyuubi-san!" he said cheerfully. The fox grunted as he stretched and sat up. He looked down at the eleven year old blonde that was his container. He was proud of the boy and treated him as his own, going so far as to even give him the Kitsune contract which no one had signed since the Battle at the End between the shodai Hokage and the Uchiha clan leader. The contract was resealed inside of Kyuubi since that battle and he hadn't offered it to any of his previous containers._

"_What do you want, Kit?" the fox asked, slightly annoyed his nap was interrupted. Naruto's smile fell as he was seen through yet again by the ancient fox. Naruto fidgeted with his hands before looking up at the fox and asking a question that had been bugging him for a while._

"_Were you ever married?"_

_The great Kitsune widened his eyes and then looked down at the blonde in shock. Sure he had asked of his past before, mainly for help with his studies or the understanding of a jutsu. He had never derived so personally before though._

"_What brings on this question?" Kyuubi asked, slightly diverting the conversation away from an answer. He hoped that the interrogation training he had gone through with the Konoha Snake Woman a few months ago hadn't stuck and that he wouldn't notice it._

"_So you were," Naruto deduced. Kyuubi groaned. Of course it would stick. The kit was a sponge when it came to knowledge, soaking it up and storing it away._

"_I'll ask again," Kyuubi said, "What made you ask me this?"_

_Naruto sighed, "Don't get mad, ok? I was talking to Taichou-san and he told me about how good of a fighter you were before you were dragged away by the Sage of Six Paths and made into the nine-tailed demon fox. He said something about you having met your one and only but then shut his mouth."_

_Kyuubi growled, "Dammit Taichou..."_

"_Don't get mad at him! It was a slip of the tongue," Naruto replied, defending the younger fox summon, "I wanted to ask but he said only you would tell me as the matter was deemed an SS rank secret by the Summon Clan Head, your father. Please tell me, Kyuubi-san. I know I don't ask much about your life seeing as Taichou tells me it willingly, but I really want to know this about you."_

_Kyuubi inwardly smiled at the protective nature towards his original clan but kept his appearance impassive. He sighed and looked at the pleading boy again, "Fine, Kit. I'll tell you about my mate."_

_Naruto cheered before sitting down on the cushions opposite of Kyuubi and listened intently. Kyuubi told him of how he met his mate, the Nibi no Nekko. The incredibly talented fire-cat came from the rival Uchiha cat clan._

_At first, it was insult after insult thrown between the two. It wasn't until the incident with Ichibi that their feelings started to change for one another. They interacted more and more, exploring the world disguised as humans, sharing meals and enjoying the small things. They went even so far as to have a human wedding meant nothing more as a joke. Their first action of being mates came a night over two thousand years ago._

**Kai!**

* * *

Naruto shook his head to rid himself of that memory.

"It'll be when hell freezes over that _that_ image leaves my mind," he muttered as he resumed walking. The fox laughed loudly at his container's statement.

It wasn't long until Naruto heard a familiar giggle and saw the long white hair of his perverted godfather that he knew he found the bastard. Getting him to Yugito was another matter altogether however.

Naruto sighed as he knew the only way to get Ero-jiji's attention was to use his' and Ryu's favorite henge jutsu from Naruto's old pranking days. Concentrating his chakra into the ram seal, Naruto whispered, "Oroike no Jutsu."

The sound of a puff alerted Jiraiya to being spotted and he hopped up, ready to beat someone for interfering with his research only to be frozen in spot by a pigtailed blonde with immense breasts on par to Tsunade's. He smiled as two trails of blood flowed down his lip and gave the woman two thumbs up.

"Way to go, gaki!" he said, "It's even sexier than before! How'd you get the size perfectly matched to the shape? It's not like you've ever seen them."

Naruto released the jutsu and snarled, "When you locked me in a closet with only that smut you call a novel for two weeks! Of course, Kyuubi had a damn field day. I was scarred for life!"

"Aw, c'mon gaki," Jiraiya said, "It's not like you weren't going to read it anyways."

Naruto grabbed Jiraiya by the ear, his weakest spot and hissed loudly, "I was eight...and you're getting the ass-kicking many women have promised you for your books. Now."

Dragging the great Gama-Sanin back to Yugito by his ear, Naruto ignored the pleas and whines his godfather managed to get out. He mentally swore to tell more women who the author of the series was. Heck, he was thinking about making a series that would out sell Icha-Icha without being smut-filled.

"**I'd love to see that,"** Kyuubi chuckled, **"You sitting down for more than ten seconds without meditating."**

_Stow it, baka,_ Naruto thought annoyed at the fox's jibe to his attention span. He walked back up to the red Yugito and put his dunce faÃ§ade back on. He put a hand on her forehead, checking for a fever.

"W-what are you doing?" Yugito asked, shocked at the sudden contact.

"You're all red," Naruto replied, "I thought you might be sick so I'm checking for a fever. You do seem really warm."

"I'm fine," Yugito snapped, pushing his hand away. She looked away to see his hand locked on the ear of a white haired old man. Raising her eyebrow, she looked back to Naruto and asked, "This is Jiraiya of the Sanin?"

"It's the pervert all right," Naruto said, releasing his perverted godfather's ear, "Right down to the last wart."

Jiraiya rubbed his sore ear and glared at the blonde, "Hey, I do NOT have warts."

"But you ARE a pervert," Naruto said. Jiraiya shook his head, "No I'm not."

"Oh really?" Yugito asked with a glare, "What non-perverted man goes around spying on women in hot springs for 'research'?"

"Not a pervert," Jiraiya said again. He puffed his chest out and put his hands on his hips proudly and announced, "I'm a SUUUPER pervert!"

Naruto face palmed, "Right. Like I said, he's the _super_ pervert that writes Icha-Icha."

Yugito scowled as Jiraiya looked her over. He walked around her with his hand on his chin in a thinking manner. He turned to Naruto with his thumbs up.

"I approve! Way to bag 'em, gaki!" Jiraiya praised, "You finally got a girlfriend, huh?"

Both blondes turned bright red and replied simultaneously, "NO!"

Jiraiya looked confused before slamming his fist into his open palm, "So it's a strictly no relationship sex scandal! Brilliant, Gaki! Just brilliant! Man, I wish I was like you when I was your age."

Naruto turned even a darker shade of red and kneed his godfather in the groin, "ERO-BAKA!"

Jiraiya fell to his knees as he clutched his family jewels. Tears rained down his face as he sobbed silently and tried to get feeling back below the belt. Naruto was turned away from Jiraiya and Yugito, fighting the blush that was evident on his face. Yugito looked down at Jiraiya's pitiful form with a smirk.

"Serves you right," she said.

* * *

Later, after Jiraiya had been chewed out and informed of their acquaintance with one another, Naruto led Jiraiya and Yugito to a training ground near a cliff. He wanted Jiraiya to look at his seal and wanted to ask Yugito something about her demon, if she actually had it.

"What are we doing out here, gaki?" Jiraiya asked, miffed that he was dragged away from his prized activity. The blonde turned around and nodded to the old toad Sannin.

"I need you to check my seal," Naruto said, "Make sure everything is intact."

"You run into teme again?" Jiraiya asked as he realized the seriousness of his godson. To his relief, Naruto shook his head.

"No, ran into Manda, but I just want to make sure no one did anything during the prelims," the blonde replied. Yugito watched the interaction with interest. At first, she was afraid of the implications Naruto meant when he had said 'seal', but now curiosity coursed through the blonde Kumo jinchuriki's mind.

Naruto stripped his mesh shirt off and focused his chakra. Yugito was originally surprised by the amount of chakra the other blonde released. She was even more surprised to see the detailed seal appearing around his navel and covering two thirds of his abdominals.

"**Mm...Those are amazing abs,"** Nibi thought, disrupting Yugito's original train of thought as her head slowly nodded. A pink tint covered Yugito's face as she cursed the cat's perverse mind.

Jiraiya was knelt in front of the boy, studying the seal he had become very familiar with over the years. It never ceased to amaze him what a genius Minato was for making a complex seal under so much pressure with so little time, and on top of that it allowed Naruto to draw strength from the fox's chakra. As he looked over the seal he looked at the ten tomoes added by the blonde in front of him that were used to help focus the chakra even more, eventually mixing his own chakra well with the fox's.

_And the genius gene passed on with Naruto,_ thought the Toad Sage smugly, full of pride for the blonde that was under his Ame orphans' care.

"Looks fine to me," Jiraiya said, standing up, "You add something, though?"

Naruto shook his head, "Aside from my Tomo-markings, everything is as the Yondaime left it."

Yugito's eyes widened. _The Yondaime?_ She thought, _but that means..._

"**Oh my Kami...HE'S KYU-KUN'S JINCHURIKI!"** Nibi squealed, **"We **_**have**_** to have him NOW! I want my Kyu-kun!"**

Yugito held her head as the Nibi kept ranting about wanting her 'Kyu-kun' now. She didn't notice that Naruto was now standing in front of her until he clapped his hands once in front of her.

"Welcome back to the realm of the living," he said with a smile. She scowled at him before crossing her arms.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a jinchuriki?" asked the slightly miffed Yugito. Naruto smirked and crossed his own arms, which Yugito noticed were well developed for someone his age.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied. Jiraiya's eyes widened at his godson's words and looked at the girl once again. He put a hand on his head and groaned.

"_That's_ why I thought I heard about you," he muttered, "Nibi no Nekko's Jinchuriki from Kumo."

"She's under tutelage from Kirabi-sensei," Naruto said, "I had an idea you were a Jinchuriki as sensei doesn't usually take pupils unless they're like us."

Yugito sputtered for a moment before recomposing yourself, "Yeah, well...you still didn't tell me you were one!"

"Did you ever ask?" Naruto countered. Yugito huffed and shushined away in a flash of lightning. After making a silencing jutsu active around them, he looked back at Jiraiya.

"I need to find Nii-san and Kisame," he told Jiraiya. Jiraiya nodded.

"I'll look into it," he said, "Last I heard they were securing a base in Kusa. Getting word to them will take a few days. How long do you have?"

"A month," Naruto said, "I just need info on the Byakugan, and I know Nii-san has info on it because of his Sharingan."

Jiraiya nodded, "I'll see what I can do. Any other word you want to get out?"

"Call Zetsu out of Oto," Naruto said, "and get Hidan and Kakazu ready for their departure to Kiri. Have the Momochi meet them in wave."

Jiraiya nodded, "Got it. Looks like your father's plans are coming into play."

Naruto grinned, "They're your plans, Ero-jiji. The time has come to end the madness."

Jiraiya nodded and ruffled the blonde's hair, "Kiri will be the first in the alliance. That I'm sure of. This wouldn't be possible without your team, Naruto. Kushina would be happy and Minato would be proud."

Naruto smiled, "Their names will live on...as will the lands of Uzu...The lands will be mine again after the civil war is over, right?"

Jiraiya nodded, "The leader of the alliance has promised that the Isle of Whirlpools will belong to the Uzumaki clan once again. Nagato will be named clan head and given a place on their council as well as becoming Ame's ambassador."

Naruto thought before saying, "Then all that's left is the Konoha invasion."

"I'm still surprised you want to save Konoha," Jiraiya said. Naruto snarled.

"I'm not doing it for me," he replied harshly, "No, once the alliance is formed, Konoha will end its reign as the most powerful country. I told you before, I'm doing this for the memory of the Yondaime, because obviously these people don't respect their Hokage...They depend on them."

Jiraiya nodded and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "It's a good cause Naruto. These people have lost all sight of the word 'peace'."

Naruto shrugged it off and walked away, "They will only know pain, then."

**

* * *

**

AN: WOW! A look into Naruto's plans for the world. The destruction isn't literal, just a figure of speech. Naruto ISN'T evil, considering he had no ties to Konoha and is only loyal to Ame. The only ties he has are to the Hokages of the past, and those are the only ones in Konoha that get his respect.

**Any more questions you have, ask away. I will NOT tell you how the rest of the story will go, though.**

**Read and Review**

**Never Give Up**

**Bonesboy15**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ugh, I have the flu...no funny rant this time. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. Oh well, at least I've got Coke!**

**Chapter 7: Preparations, Threats...and a Date?**

"198...199...200!"

Naruto dropped the make-shift kunai-weights, leaving a couple rather large craters in the ground. He put both hands on his knees and bent over while he panted. He looked over to see his clones sparring on the trees and lake nearby. Picking up his water bottle, Naruto took a few gulps before wiping his mouth and squatting near his supplies. His arms were already healing, thanks to the Kyuubi, and it always took a good ten minutes before he could resume any physical exercise.

"**If you didn't go overboard, we wouldn't have this problem,"** muttered Kyuubi, displeased his sleep was once again interrupted. Naruto scoffed and pulled the scroll he received from his Nii-san out once again.

_Oututo,_

_It is little known about the Byakugan, but I do know that it does not have a complete 360 degree vision most think it does. I'm not sure as to where the lack of vision is, that you'll have to find for yourself. I believe, however, it is somewhere near the base of the cranium._

_As for the techniques, I can assure you that aside from the Gentle Fist, the Kaitan is the most revered technique used by the Main Branch. If what you say about the boy is true, I'm sure he'll have figured out a way to use said technique. Sadly, that's all I can offer you. My suggestion, use a Raiton jutsu to freeze him in place, and then follow with a Fuuton._

_Hope I was helpful,_

_Nii-san._

_PS: Kisame and I will be watching._

Naruto grinned after reading it again. Knowing that Kisame and his Nii-san would be in attendance would only help against the invasion.

He rolled the scroll up and turned to look back at his clones. They had all stopped training and were one by one dispelling themselves. Naruto narrowed his eyes and picked up one of the mass-enhanced kunai he used as a dumbbell. He scanned the area before a familiar chill ran up his spine and his eyes widened. A kunai flew out from the woods and grazed his cheek. Naruto jumped away and was suddenly subdued by a pair of arms that belonged to a familiar purple haired kunoichi.

"I found you, Foxy-chan," Anko whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto gulped.

"H-hi Anko-chan," he stuttered out, "Wh-what brings you here?"

Anko ran her hand up and down his chest and abdominals, "Well, word on the street is you've been hanging out with a Kumo kunoichi."

Naruto nodded, feeling the sweat and her assets push into his back again. Swallowing back the urges the fox was sending him, Naruto tried to come up with a coherent thought.

"What's wrong, Foxy-chan?" Anko teased, "Are my boobies not enough for you anymore? Maybe it's time you saw something else, then."

Naruto's eyes widened at her implications and he squirmed away from the Snake Woman of Konoha. He leapt another foot away from her before she could pull him back into a glomp. Anko pouted before grinning once again and leaping at the shirtless Ame blonde. Naruto yelped before dashing away into the woods, dropping his kunai as he left.

"Come on, Foxy-chan!" Anko shouted after him as she followed, "You know you want me!"

The kunai Naruto dropped before he ran off changed back into a smirking blonde as he watched the Tokubetsu Jonin chase after his shadow clone. He picked his other two kunai up and pulled the scrolls off each of them that made them both one-hundred pounds. Storing the kunai away for later, Naruto pulled his mesh shirt back on and shushined in a waterspout back to the Ichiraku stand.

Walking out of his waterspout shunshin, Naruto took his spot at his newly favorite ramen stand. Ayame rested her arms on the counter and smiled at the golden blonde that had become a familiar customer over the past few weeks.

"The usual, Naruto?" she asked. Naruto grinned.

"I swear you know me too well, Ayame-chan," replied the blonde. Ayame giggled and then went to work on making his order. Naruto sighed as he relaxed into the scent of the ramen stand. He smiled as he thought about the luxurious ramen he had discovered and was still trying to figure out a way to get the Ichiraku to move to Ame.

The flapping of the curtains announced the arrival of a familiar dark skinned teen. Naruto smiled as he looked to his right where the teen sat down.

"Everything going ok, Omoi?" he asked his Kumo friend. Omoi chuckled.

"As far as I'm concerned it is," the young swordsman replied, "Although...Yugito-san has been more...relaxed since you two have been sparring."

Naruto chuckled, "Hey that was her idea."

Omoi chuckled. He wouldn't admit it, but even he would relax around the blonde Ame shinobi. It shouldn't surprise him that his sensei's pupil would relax too. Ayame returned with Naruto's order and was introduced to another of the blonde's friends. She wondered if he'd be the same way if he had grown up in Konoha. Naruto began devouring his meal at a neutral pace, much to the disbelieving eyes of some passer-bys.

A few minutes later, Naruto was patting his full stomach and reclining against the counter. He looked over his shoulder at Ayame and said, "Man, Ayame-chan, you sure you don't want to move to Ame? I'm telling you, you'd make a killing!"

Ayame giggled, "That's not up to me, Naruto."

Naruto shrugged and swiveled around in his seat to smile at her, "Well who do I have to convince?"

Ayame giggled again before her attention diverted to behind him. Omoi followed her gaze and swore under his breath. Standing behind Naruto was a red-headed Suna shinobi with his intense stare locked on Naruto. Naruto shrugged the killing intent off and turned around to smile at the Ichibi jinchuriki.

"Well if it isn't Sabaku no Gaara," Naruto said, "Shouldn't you be studying for your fight against the Uchiha?"

Gaara remained stoic and replied, "He does not concern me. Mother cries for your blood and your blood alone."

Naruto noted Ayame's gasp of shock and promptly glared at the unstable shinobi, "Would you like to take this somewhere else, or wait until the exams when we can kill each other legally?"

Gaara's insane grin grew to immense proportions and he replied, "I'm going to enjoy your death Uzumaki-Ame Naruto. You will show me how to truly feel alive."

After his rather...disturbing comment, Gaara vanished in a sand shushine. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair and turned around to face Ayame. Smiling at the young chef, Naruto said, "I apologize for Gaara's eccentric behavior, Ayame-chan. He isn't mentally stable, something I plan on fixing."

Ayame had a worried look on her face, but before she could comment further, Naruto vanished in his signature shushine. On the counter was the proper amount for his meal and a wealthy tip. Along with that was a note. Having read said note, Omoi left with a chuckle and a goodbye to Ayame. He shook his head at his taichou's obsession.

_It seems that Ichiraku's may be moving to Ame after all,_ Omoi thought with a smirk when he heard a sound of a joyful cry come from the establishment.

Naruto walked the faintly familiar slums of Konoha. He paused outside of an alleyway that was very familiar. The scent of his own blood and memories of hate-filled cries filled the blonde's head. Walking into the alleyway, he became aware that he was being followed. His stalker made no attempts to hide herself in the shadows as she landed with a light thump behind him. Naruto ignored the Kumo chunin and walked further into the alley, making a right behind a building and looking down at a familiar cardboard box. Putting his hand on the box, a memory of a rainy night filled the Ame's mind. Fighting the tears back, Naruto looked inside the box to see if he couldn't find what he was searching for.

Yugito watched with curiosity as Naruto dug around through a pile of garbage. She knew he was a jinchuriki, and that most jinchuriki don't lead favorable lives, but she was still lost as to what he could possibly find in the pile. She walked closer, knowing he'd sensed her earlier, for a better view. When he backed out of the pile, he turned around and rested against the wall of the building as he clutched something to his chest. Even in the dim light and with her enhanced senses, she barely noticed that Naruto was crying.

Naruto clutched his stuffed fox closer to him. It was and always would be his most prized possession. He hadn't even noticed he lost it until he and his adoptive family were far from Konoha, on the border with the land of Wind. He had been upset for several weeks, not even cheering up when they made frequent stops at ramen shops. As he looked back, he could tell his tou-san was enraged towards the village he used to call home, more so then his uncle was. Naruto pulled the small stuffed animal away from his body and wiped his thumb over the dusted glass eye and smiled.

"One mission accomplished," he whispered to himself. Sealing the toy fox away in a scroll he had brought along just for the occasion, Naruto wiped his eyes dry before standing up and walking back out the alleyway.

Yugito watched her fellow blonde as he left the alleyway. Once she knew he was gone, she approached the pile he had left behind. She knelt down and looked at the cardboard box that was before her. Inside was a pile of old ragged clothes that were no longer wearable crumpled together in a make-shift pillow. More rags were near the box's outside.

_He used them for blankets?_ She thought confused. Yugito wasn't aware of how the enigma of Naruto that was always so bright and sunny came from such a dismal place.

"**Dark origins bring about appreciation for life, Kitten,"** Nibi informed her. Yugito frowned.

_This...this is how he was treated? Granted Kirabi-sensei and I had to work hard to get appreciation in Kumo but...wouldn't the Hokage have interfered for the protection of his 'weapon'?_ The Kumo jinchuriki thought. She felt the two-tailed cat chuckle darkly.

"**Not all jinchuriki are trained from birth like you, kitten,"** Nibi said, causing Yugito's frown to deepen. She hadn't thought of that. Clenching her fists, Yugito decided she was going to get answers about the happy-go-lucky blonde from Ame. Apparently there was more to him than his strength.

Naruto walked into his apartment feeling slightly accomplished with finding something dear to him. Now all he had to find was the photo album that the Sandaime hid and the last scroll that belonged to his father. The scroll that contained the Hirashin.

A wry chuckle alerted him to someone else being in the room, but the voice stopped him from acting, "My, my. You have grown, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and turned to see the Sandaime Hokage sitting on the couch. He bowed respectively and said, "An honor to have you visit me, Jiji," looking up with a smirk he continued, "Or are you trying to escape your paperwork again?"

Sarutobi chuckled and motioned for Naruto to sit across from him, which he did. He took in all the new features about the blonde. His hair was much longer, his bangs framing his face much like his father. The visible muscle he noted was that of an athlete that performed strength and agility activities. Sarutobi smiled as he lit his pipe and took a few puffs. Perhaps sending him away wasn't the worst idea he'd ever had.

"How've you been, Naruto?" asked the old Hokage. Naruto smiled.

"I've been good, Jiji," he replied, "Tou-san and Kaa-san asked me to invite you for a stay at Ame sometime. You could use a vacation from the paperwork after all."

Sarutobi laughed and nodded, "That I could. Now, what's this about an invasion? Are you sure your information is accurate?"

Naruto became serious and activated a silencing jutsu on the apartment room. He leant forward and pulled a scroll out from his jacket and unfurled it on the coffee table between them. Appearing from the scroll was a holographic map of the elemental nations, not that unlike of Jiraiya's informative scrolls.

Pointing at a small area known as the land of rice, Naruto said, "Ero-jiji and I have several informants currently hiding in Otogakure. One of mine you may have heard of; Zetsu."

Sarutobi almost lost his pipe from his mouth when it popped open in shock, "Z-Zetsu is still alive? But how? I thought he died along with Mandara back with sensei..."

Naruto growled at the mention of the Uchiha leader, "No, Zetsu has been alive for a long time now. However, he has changed his appearance to more suit his needs. It is also apparent that Uchiha Mandara...is alive."

"WHAT?" roared the Sandaime in shock. He looked at the blonde for hints of a joke, but there were none. Naruto waited for his grandfather to calm down before continuing.

"His whereabouts are unknown, but I believe he is manipulating Orochimaru and the Yondaime Mizukage," Naruto said, "As you know, the Yondaime Mizukage is a jinchuriki like myself, holding the three-tailed turtle. I believe it is through his bastard eye that Mandara controls him."

"How are you going to deal with that?" Sarutobi asked the blonde. Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Tou-san is currently planning more details on that with our sabotage expert and one of our commanders," he said, "Kaa-san is trying to recruit at least one more village to assist the rebels."

Sarutobi nodded, "What else are you currently working on?"

"Iwa has been too quiet lately," Naruto said, "Ero-jiji and I are planning a spy op that will take place in the next few months."

Naruto continued informing his grandfather of his country's plans. Sarutobi wasn't thrilled that Naruto would be so quick to dismiss the villagers of Konoha, but under the circumstances, he could understand. The two eventually drifted away from serious conversation and started conversing on a fraternal level.

The next day, Naruto sought out a certain Kumo kunoichi in order to do something he had been thinking about doing for a while now. This idea had come up when Sandaime was teasing him about being seen with the Kumo chunin that was accompanying the Kumo team. He sighed as he heard a familiar chuckle in the back of his mind.

"**It's about time that you chose someone as your first mate,"** muttered the fatherly voice of the Kyuubi, **"And with Nibi's container no less, it's as if you're trying for my approval, Kit."**

_Ah, shut up fuzz-ball_, Naruto retorted. He walked up to the hotel that Omoi told him they were staying at and took in a deep breath. Walking into the hotel he smiled at the concierge behind the counter, who didn't notice him.

"Excuse me," he said, gaining the woman's attention. She looked up and smiled at the attractive teen before her.

"Why hello there," she said, "And what can I do to help you?"

"I'm looking for the Kumogakure team rooms," Naruto said, "Where can I find them?"

Looking slightly depressed, the girl told him, "Third floor from the top, rooms 403 and 405."

Naruto nodded and walked away from the desk. He shushined to the required floors and walked along the hallways to find the rooms. He knocked on the door of 403 and Kirabi opened the door.

"Hey number nine," Kirabi said, rubbing his eye with the back of his fist, "Don't you know the time? It's 9 in the morinin' fool, can't you wait til a guy gets a cup of joe?"

Naruto sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah...er, is Yugito-chan still sleeping or is she out training?"

"Two is out lookin' for you!" Kirabi rapped, "Get movin' or she'll loose a fuse, yo."

Naruto chuckled nervously and slowly backed away, "Yeah, erm, thanks sensei. See ya around."

After quickly walking away from his eccentric sensei, Naruto shushined back to the ramen stand he usually found himself at. Spotting a familiar shade of blonde hair, Naruto smirked as he walked up behind the Kumo chunin. Leaning into her ear, he whispered, "boo."

Yugito jumped and turned around to glare at the sunny blonde that snuck up on her. Naruto laughed quietly to himself and smiled at her. The girl whacked him over the head, causing him to laugh slightly louder. Fuming, Yugito crossed her arms and glared at the blonde that continued to surprise her.

"What do you want, baka?" she asked. Naruto chuckled and put his hands away into his pockets.

"Ah, nothing much," he replied before looking away, "Just...erm..."

Yugito noticed the hesitation in his voice and raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong, Uzumaki?"

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Nothing's wrong with me Yugi-chan..."

Yugito blinked at the sudden abbreviation of her name. Sure he'd call her 'Kitty-cat' or the occasional 'Kitten' (which she heard enough from Nibi), but he'd never shortened her name before. And there was a slight hint of emotion behind the name, something that had made her stomach do a flip.

Naruto looked from Yugito's face to the wall more times than he blinked before she noticed a slight red tint on his face.

"I, um, wanted to ask you..." Naruto started before mumbling the rest of what he wanted to say out. Yugito rolled her eyes.

"Come on, it can't be that hard," she said, "Just spit it out, baka."

Naruto took a deep breath before saying all in once, "willyougooutonadatewithme?"

Yugito blinked before the incoherent sentence ran through slowly in her mind. Her heart sped up and her breathing hitched.

_Did...did he just ask me out?_ She thought as her face turned red. Nibi purred in the back of her mind.

"**Do it Kitten! Then you're only one step away from bringing me and Kyu-kun back together! And the positions Kyu-kun and I know combined with both of your stamina-"**

_Nibi!_ Yugito thought as her face flushed a deeper shade of red. She looked at the blonde that had just asked her out. Sure, he wasn't the first to do so, plenty of other boys back in Kumo had asked her out. She didn't care though, as once she had overheard a boy who had gone out with her later brag to his friends about how he would 'score the demon'. That guy got an ass kicking, and it swore Yugito off dating. She was sure she wouldn't find anyone so she focused on her training.

Naruto was different though. He obviously knew the harsh reality of being a human sacrifice. Yugito knew he wasn't going after her for bragging rights; he did know if she wanted to, she could kick his ass. Then there was the fact that she herself was actually planning on asking him out sometime, had she ever found the courage to do so.

Naruto sighed. Of course she wouldn't want to go out with him, he was a goofball after all. The sad reality was he would only attract fan girls...and Anko. He looked back at Yugito with a sad smile.

"It's okay if you don't want to," Naruto said. Yugito's eyes widened.

_Oh no! He thinks I don't want to. Say something! Quick!_ She thought. Nibi threw in her own thoughts.

"**Push him against the wall and ravish his lips for your own!"** the cat thought perversely.

"So if you just want to stay frien-" "YES!" Yugito cried out, interrupting him.

Naruto looked up from his apology with a look of shock. _She said yes?_ He thought confused.

Yugito realized her outburst had confused him and continued, "Um, I mean, yes. I'd-I'd like to go out with you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled brightly, "G-Great! So, erm, when do you uh, want to go out on the town?"

Yugito blushed and looked down at her hands, "How-how about we go out for dinner?"

Naruto grinned, "Ok! We'll meet in front of your hotel at five, does that work?"

Yugito smiled and nodded, "Yeah that works."

"Alrighty then," Naruto said forming a hand seal and winking at her, "See ya at five, kitten."

Before she could register the pet name, he vanished in a waterspout shushine. Yugito realized two things: First, Naruto had gotten away with calling her one of her least favorite nicknames (again) and second she needed to talk to Samui and Karui now. Yugito vanished in a lightning shushine back to the apartment.

Naruto tried hard to sneak back into his apartment room without alerting his teammates. It was going great so far...if you count running into several people because you were dazed out of your mind great at being stealthy. Naruto carefully slid the key into the lock and turned the handle, and using his bloodline, he checked to make sure Ryu and Homozu were still asleep. Homozu lay stoic in his bed, the blanket covering his whole body aside from his head and Ryu was sprawled in every direction you could think of along with a small tent forming near his...

"Oh come on, Ryu..." Naruto muttered as he stopped looking through the water particles in the air. Pushing the door open slightly, Naruto used his actual stealth to sneak back towards his room. He had to plan out the night he had ahead of him, _without_ Ryu finding out.

Little known to others outside of his circle, Naruto hadn't ever been on a date before. Oh sure, plenty of Ame nobles and royalty tried to pair him up with their daughters, sisters, or even on one occasion, their widowed mothers. But those weren't what Naruto considered real dates to be, seeing as he had no taste in someone who was spoilt rotten by money or just wanted him for power. These two traits often crossed a lot of women out of his mind; basically he only looked at kunoichi, as he planned on restarting the Uzumaki clan name, considering his uncle has no desire to pass on the Renningan with several wives.

Naruto felt like he was home free, until a familiar doton jutsu bound his feet to the ground. He sighed.

"Those were mud-clones weren't they?" he asked the green eyed genius that was standing behind the open door. Homozu stepped out and shut the door with a smirk and nodded. Ryu rounded the corner and smirked at the blonde before putting his arm around his captain's neck.

"Uzumaki, I'm so proud of you!" he said overdramatically, "Going out with a _hottie_ like Nii Yugito! Just wait until Jiraiya-sensei finds out!"

It was then Ryu found himself embedded into the wall of their apartment living room. He groaned and froze when a guttural growl of anger erupted from the blonde. Feeling a hand tighten around the collar of his shirt and looked into the narrowed blue eyes of his friend, which were now slitted and had flecks of crimson in them. He smiled and chuckled nervously as he was pushed further into the wall.

"Ero-jiji doesn't find out about this," Naruto growled out, "AM I CLEAR?"

Homozu and Ryu both nodded. When he wanted to be, Naruto could be downright scary, and both knew better than to get on his bad side about something as serious to him as this. They all heard a light chuckle and turned to see their Renningan gifted sensei watching them with an amused smirk on his face.

"Now, now, Ruto," started Nagato, "I don't think you should be beating your friends up over some harmless teasing."

Naruto growled and let go of Ryu, who promptly shushined away from the jinchuriki and hid behind Homozu's smaller form. Nagato smiled as his nephew glared at his friends and turned to walk back to his room, muttering about needing to be fully rested for his date. Nagato could tell Ryu was holding back to urge to reply to his mutter with a sexual oriented joke.

Later that night, Yugito was pacing her shared room while Karui and Samui watched with amusement. They had never seen the girl so worked up about something like this before, and it nearly drove both of them to hysterics. Out of respect for their friend however, they kept quiet. They had spent the morning going over possible scenarios with her, and constantly explaining, as they both knew the blonde boy better then she herself did, that he was NOT trying to take advantage of her.

Yugito paused in front of the mirror and smoothed her purple dress down again. It was a simple dress that reached down to the middle of her calves, but allowed her to fully move un-restrained. She stopped messing with her dress and turned to her French braided ponytail. She had redone it several times over the past twenty minutes.

"**Kitten, relax,"** Nibi purred, **"Your tom will be very, very attracted to you. Even more so, seeing as he's Kyu-kun's container. So my advice, have fun...and then go back to his room and ride him until-"**

_Nibi knock it off!_ Yugito thought as images of her and Naruto in rather promiscuous poses were sent to the forethought of her mind no thanks to the Nekko. Her face turned beet red as she tried to calm herself down.

A chime alerted her to the time and she took one last glance at Karui and Samui. Karui gave her a thumbs up and said, "Knock taichou out, Yugito!"

Samui gave her sister a smile and opened the door. Before Yugito left the room her sister whispered, "Remember what we said... and ignore Nibi."

Yugito smirked and nodded as the cat whined in her head about not being listened to. Calmly walking a few feet away to the hotel elevator she paused as she was about to hit the button and cursed herself for being so absent minded.

_Duh, Yugito, _she thought, _you're a kunoichi!_

Forming a single hand seal, Yugito vanished in a shushine of lightning to meet her date outside of the hotel. Appearing in front of several shocked civilians, Yugito ignored the looks of jealousy from the girls and the looks of lust from the boys. She was scanning the crowd for a certain boy that had been occupying her mind ever since she arrived in the godforsaken village. She was about to start walking away from the hotel when a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned, ready to punch someone in the face, only to come face to face with the one she was looking for.

"Well _that's_ a nice way to greet your date," Naruto joked. Yugito blushed and muttered an apology out. Naruto waved it off.

"Ah don't worry about it, Yugi-chan," he said, causing her blush to darken, "It's not _your_ fault I keep sneaking up on you."

She growled at him for the jibe to her ninja senses. Naruto laughed quietly as he held his hands up in defense and explaining he was just kidding.

Yugito took this moment to look over what Naruto was wearing. Aside from his usual choice in going barefoot, his attire had changed. Instead of a mesh shirt, he was wearing a dark blue flannel jacket over a black tee-shirt with black slacks, which were slightly folded up at the bottom to keep from dragging on the ground. Without his hetai-ite or scarf, she probably wouldn't have recognized him because his hair was pulled into a longer ponytail to keep his bangs out of his eyes. Yugito had to admit, he cleaned up pretty good when he didn't have to be on duty.

"**Although he'd probably look **_**much**_** better without any clothes at all,"** The horny cat muttered in her head. Yugito blushed and cursed the cat before outwardly smiling to Naruto.

"I get it baka," she said, "You were kidding. You'd better watch yourself though."

Naruto nodded and held his arm out, "Care to accompany me then, after all, I wouldn't want to risk someone better looking than me stealing a beautiful woman off my hands."

Yugito blushed at the complement and hesitantly interlocked her arm with his. He led her down the road and they immersed themselves in conversation quickly to kill any awkwardness before it could arrive. They started on the topic of their pasts, at Yugito's request, and Yugito was shocked to learn that Naruto did in fact live the first four years of his life here. He didn't want to go any deeper on that, but informed her of his life travelling with his parents and uncle (again shocking her when she found out he was his sensei).

They paused their conversation when they arrived at a steakhouse Homozu had recommended to Naruto when he and Karui returned from his promised dinner. Yugito had heard a good deal about the excellent service from her dark skinned friend, more so about the manners Homozu had shown to her. Naruto had requested a small booth so they could converse in peace and flashed a card to the waiter that made him smile widely. The waiter led them to a small booth in the corner, surrounded only by an elderly couple that sat at a table nearby who sent smiles to both blondes. The elder woman had said something along the lines of, "Do you remember when we were like them, koi?" The comment made both blondes blush and avoid each other's gaze for the first few minutes of the time they sat down. Eventually they resumed their conversation and found themselves laughing when Naruto brought up his 'relationship' with the snake woman Yugito had noticed was staring at him during the preliminaries.

"So then I have to fling the damn snake off my leg and somehow get out of the shackles before she can get my pants off," Naruto said with a laugh. Yugito laughed at his misfortune.

"Is she really that determined?" she asked the Ame blonde, who nodded his head.

"I have no clue what I did either!" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air, "I mean sure there was the time she accidently walked in on me when I was drying off..."

Yugito was immediately hit by a barrage of naughty pictures from the two-tailed demon inside her and swore under her breath whilst she fought to keep the temperature of her face the same level it had been for the past twenty minutes. Naruto looked at her worried for a few minutes before a snicker from the fox in his own mind alerted him to something he didn't know about. Quietly, Kyuubi informed Naruto on how Nibi was cursed after upsetting Kami by desiring kittens of her own, making her incredibly horny, but she would be unable to conceive any of her own. Naruto blinked before Kyuubi elaborated by saying she was a sex addict.

Trying to keep the thoughts that were now doubt inspired by a certain perverted sage, (Elsewhere, a white haired man sneezed, causing the hot springs' visitors he was peeping on to attack him brutally while he cursed his godson, whom he was sure did something to cause this) Naruto changed the subject quickly as their orders arrived. They enjoyed a nice meal with more table appropriate conversation and were approached by a photographer (who was hired by a certain blue haired Ame noble to send information occasionally on her son) who took their picture.

After dinner, Naruto took it upon himself to take Yugito to the Hokage's office and properly introduce her to his grandfather, who he said actually given him the courage to ask her out. They were not aware, however, of the two pig-tailed blonde in the room with them. The two were arguing over something, but the argument was lost as Naruto barged in with Yugito in tow. Yugito was in awe as Tsunade of the Sanin was standing before her, one of her heroes live in person. As she was currently trying to comprehend the situation, Naruto had already accepted who was there and promptly announced their arrival.

"Hi Jiji! Hi baa-chan!"

AN: Ahh...good ole Naruto. NaÃ¯ve to the end, am I right?

**What can I say? Gotta love the kick-the-door-open-and-say-hallo approach, am I right or what?**

**Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ok, right now I have two first chapters started for two different stories. I want to know; should I post one of them or both and see how they go? The fics are: The Singing Uzumaki, in which, Naruto is taken from Konoha and raised by Orochimaru in Oto at age 8. He develops his own jutsus and forms a band with Team Dosu. The pairing for that is another Harem, more like an insane amount of girls. The second option is called Naruto: Student of the Killa Bee; in which, you guessed it, he's raised by Killer Bee in Kumo. This is similar to SU but instead of being in a band, Naruto becomes a rapper and forms a relationship with Yugito only.**

**But enough about the other stories, let's focus on Amegakure's Jinchuriki!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: With-out me there would-not-be any, of Ame's Jin-chur-iki, so everybody, just let me be, cuz you'd all be empty without me...Can't say the same for Naruto, though.**

**Chapter 8: Kage issues and the Finals begin!**

*CRASH!*

Naruto only had seconds before a chair came flying at him from his ever-loving god-mother Tsunade. Currently, said super medic had a tick on her head and was glaring daggers at the sunny blonde jinchuriki. A look of disappointment was on the Hokage's face as he realized his student hadn't changed at all, and would probably decline his offer to the end. Tsunade's first student and aid Shizune was clutching the pig Ton-Ton as she watched the event with embarrassment written on her features. Yugito's jaw was slack as she was staring at her date with disbelief as he called _another_ of the Sanin a fraternal name. And Naruto...

He had a smug smile on his face.

Naruto 'tsk'ed as he looked behind him where an injured chunin lay under a very heavy chair. He turned back to Tsunade, who looked livid and said, "Now, baa-chan, that wasn't nice...what'd that chair ever do to you?"

Tsunade gave a war cry as she charged the blonde boy, who simply stepped to the side and shunshined to the Hokage's side. He looked over at the Hokage and said, "Did I decide to come at a bad time? All I wanted to do was introduce you to Yugi-chan."

Shizune, who acted as an older sister figure to Naruto, cocked an eyebrow at this and looked back over to the pale blonde teen that was looking at Naruto in shock. Looking her over, she saw that the girl was dressed well, as though she had just come from a...

It hit Shizune like a brick and she looked at Naruto with a beaming smile, "YOU'RE ON A DATE?"

Naruto winced at the shriek his nee-chan made and nodded as he rubbed his sore ear. Shizune squealed again and dropped Ton-Ton before hugging Naruto tightly. Naruto made exaggerated gasps for air as Tsunade walked back into the room. She had barely registered what her apprentice had said and looked over the younger blonde girl, who was now bright red and glaring daggers at Shizune. Tsunade grinned. Finally, she had blackmail on _him_! Oh, it felt good to have power once again.

"The brat has a date?" she asked when Shizune finally released Naruto. Naruto took in some deep breaths and nodded. Tsunade grinned before saying, "Wait until I tell Konan..."

Yugito saw a look of dread come over Naruto's face, along with a stripe of red that covered his face, and nearly burst out laughing when he collapsed to Tsunade's leg and hugged it tightly and pleaded, "PLEASE DON'T TELL KAA-SAN! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

It was humorous to say the least to see one of the strongest genin Yugito had ever met at one of the Sanin's feet, begging her not to tell his mother for some unknown reason. She raised an eyebrow before clearing her throat, reminding all parties that she had indeed remained where she was. When all eyes returned to her, Yugito suddenly felt very small and looked away from them.

"Please don't discuss matters that concern me as if I wasn't in the room," she said quietly, berating herself for feeling so weak in front of two very strong shinobi. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Naruto smiling sheepishly at her.

"Sorry, Yugi-chan," he said, releasing her shoulder and rubbing the back of his head. Looking more confident, Yugito managed to put a smile on her face before facing Tsunade and bowing.

"It's an honor to be in the presence of the only sane member of the Sanin," she said. Naruto chuckled as Tsunade had a large grin on her face and looked at him.

"Oh I like her, gaki," she said before turning back to Yugito, "Thank you, Ms...?"

"Nii Yugito, chunin of Kumogakure, ma'am," Yugito replied as she righted herself.

Tsunade whistled, "Chunin, eh? Well, hopefully if gaki fails this year, you can whip him back into shape for the next tournament that'll be at your home field advantage."

Naruto scowled, "Oi! Baa-chan, don't say that!"

Yugito smacked Naruto over the back of the head, "Don't disrespect Tsunade-sama! She's one of the strongest kunoichi in the world."

Naruto pouted playfully at her, "Aw, but Yugi-chan...You let me call Ero-jiji, Ero-jiji..."

As Tsunade laughed, the Hokage and Shizune looked at Yugito, who rolled her eyes and said, "That's because he _is_ a perverted grandfather. Tsunade has to be in the best shape for a kunoichi with a record such as hers."

"Are you talking about the drinking or the gambling debts?" Sarutobi threw in with a smirk. Tsunade turned red at the jibe, Yugito's eyes bugged out of her head whilst Naruto laughed at the look on the other two blonde's faces. Both blondes turned angrily at the Ame male who suddenly silenced under the amount of killing intent they were sending his way. Sarutobi coughed, regaining everyone's attention.

"As fun as this is," he said, "I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask that you and your date have to leave, Naruto-kun. Tsunade and I have much to discuss on matters over our-erm, _my_ village."

Naruto shrugged and smiled, "Hey, at least it's a break from the paperwork you and tou-san despise so much. Thanks for your time, jiji. Nice to see you so soon, Baa-chan, Shizune-nee-chan. See you at the exams!"

Grabbing a hold of Yugito's hand, Naruto vanished in his signature Uzu Shunshin. Tsunade and Sarutobi chuckled before the Hokage relit his pipe and took a deep inhale. Exhaling, he turned to Tsunade and said, "This is all the more reason for you to become Godaime. Naruto holds no favor to the village and were it not for Jiraiya or myself; he would pass us away and just allow Orochimaru to destroy us. We need to be seen favorably in his eyes once again, Tsunade."

Tsunade sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I won't like it, but I'll do it on one condition..."

* * *

A few days later in Amegakure, an orange haired man yawned as he stretched and rose from his bed, not before looking down at his sleeping wife with a smile. He brushed a few stray strands of blue hair out of her face and traced her lips with his thumb. The woman sighed blissfully and his smile grew. Turning away he heard a small mutter of "Hiko-kun" and his grin grew to perverted proportions, something he accidently picked up from his sensei. He leant back down and kissed her forehead.

Separating his person from his wife's sleeping form, the man showered and dressed in the standard Amekage robes and headed over to his workplace, the lake-side Kage tower. He greeted several small business owners as they opened up shop and others who were already beginning chores throughout the village. His smile returned as he looked up to the sky and thought about his 'brother' and his son, how they were fairing in the chunin exams. Entering the tower, he assigned several ANBU to their duties, picking two to watch over his wife and home, and then began filing through his newest arch-nemesis.

Paperwork.

He just didn't understand how it piled up again and again. A knock at his door alerted him to an arrival and he called, "Enter!"

A red-headed man wearing Ame's traditional cloak was followed by a blonde with a ponytail and his bangs covering a robotic attachment in his left eye who wore the same cloak. He smiled and gestured to the chairs in front of him, "Please sit."

"Thank you, Yahiko-sama," the ponytailed one said, "What is our current problem, un, I'm sure I can settle it with my art, yeah."

The red-head next to him shook his head, "Ignore him, Amekage-sama. Through my inner circle along with Jiraiya-sama's I have heard your son's team have made it to the last round of the chunin exams in Konoha. Congratulations and celebrations are in order, I believe."

Yahiko grinned, "Thank you, Sasori. I believe you are right, a celebration will be held after their return. Deidara is right however, I do have a mission for the two of you. Rumors of chakra armor that can repel any attacks are being manufactured in Yukigakure. You two are to engage in a specific test to see if the armor can hold against your abilities. Afterwards, I will need a full report. If necessary, use only up to C-3, Deidara."

The two rose and bowed, replying simultaneously, "Hai, Amekage-sama."

"Dismissed," he said but added as an afterthought, "Before you leave, try and send a messenger bird to the Immortal Brothers, tell them to execute the next part of their mission and their contacts will meet them in Nami no Kuni. Now you are dismissed, and remember Deidara, C-3 only."

Deidara grinned and nodded, "Hai Yahiko-sama. My art will test the armor with a bang, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes before pulling a scroll from his back and summoning one of his puppets and entering it, covering it with a cloak and hat. He bowed once again before saying, "At your leave, Amekage-sama."

Yahiko waved his hand dismissively as he was already back at work against the paperwork. Nearly two hours later, a Toad the size of a small table appeared in his office and Jiraiya was sitting atop it. Yahiko grinned and stood from behind his desk to greet his sensei.

"Ero-sensei," he said, earning a groan from Jiraiya. The Toad Sage looked at him with a scowl.

"Gaki, is that name _still_ necessary?" he asked his student, "I mean, after all, Naruto calls me his Ero-jiji."

Yahiko's grin only widened, "Well, I should call you Ero-tou-san then, eh?"

At Jiraiya's face fault, Yahiko burst into laughter before helping his sensei up and offering him a drink in the village's shinobi bar. They left the Amekage Tower with Yahiko informing the secretary that he would be out for a while. The secretary nodded and the two left, conversing on the one important subject Jiraiya was charged with keeping an eye on: Naruto.

"So how is Little Ruto doing?" Yahiko asked as he waved to another shop keeper that had bowed to him. Jiraiya grinned.

"Well...he's got that Mitarashi-woman gunning for his pants and he has a 'no-relationship' relationship with a Kumo jinchuriki by the name of Yugito," Jiraiya said. Yahiko laughed and shook his head.

"Poor kid. If anything, he's going to be raped before he makes fifteen," muttered the Amekage. Jiraiya smiled perversely before pulling his notepad out. He grew concerned however when the notepad's papers all tore away and started swirling around him. As the paper started closing on him, Yahiko turned over his shoulder and smiled.

"Hey Ko-chan," he said affectionately as she walked over to the two spikey haired males. Konan smiled sweetly at her husband of nine years before turning a glare on her sensei.

"Sensei," she said, "If you dare to include Naruto-kun in ANY of your work..."

"What? Phht! Like I would do that!" Jiraiya said, trying to blow off the fact he would indeed use his godson in one of his stories...again.

Both of the Ame Orphans present rolled their eyes and continued walking and discussing Naruto's growth. Entering a restaurant, as Konan scolded Yahiko for trying to get a drink while on duty, they were seated at a table reserved for them and Jiraiya pulled out a file labeled "Uzumaki-Ame, Naruto" and set it before the boy's adoptive parents.

"Turns out he's only had to rely on taijutsu so far," Jiraiya said as Yahiko went over the report the Hokage had written up, "His teammates have managed to keep him out of trouble, but you're going to have to pay 1500 ryo for a wall Ryu broke when Uchiha Sasuke tried to start a fight."

Konan frowned, "That's Itachi's younger brother, right? The one Madara left alive when he framed Itachi for the massacre?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Apparently Madara wants Sasuke as his apprentice, or so my informants say, and plans on having him unlock his Mangeyko through killing Itachi. Apparently, he went after Itachi before, and failed. It'd be killing two birds with one stone if he managed to get a hold of Sasuke."

Yahiko growled, "That monstrous hypocrite. Starting a bloodline war in Kiri and trying to take control of one of the top three dojutsu by killing his own...what turns a person into such a sick fuck?"

"Yahiko!" Konan exclaimed in shock of her husband's vulgar language.

"That's not all," Jiraiya continued, "He's also trying to acquire the locations of all the jinchuriki for reasons unknown. He hasn't found trace of Naruto yet, seeing as the Konoha council legally declared him dead."

Wood snapped as Yahiko accidently broke a piece of the table off after Jiraiya finished that sentence. Konan put a hand on his arm in reassurance and he visibly relaxed. A waiter approached, slightly afraid but Yahiko apologized and promised he would pay for the repairs. The waiter left after also getting them a new table and an order of drinks. Yahiko looked back to his mentor with the eyes of a worried father.

"You're sure?" he asked, "One hundred percent sure he doesn't have a clue Naruto's alive?"

At Jiraiya's nod, Yahiko released a breath and rested his head in his hands whilst praying silently to Kami to protect his son. Konan still had a look of worry directed to her sensei, who smiled at her and put a hand over hers.

"We'll keep him safe, Konan," Jiraiya said in his fatherly tone, "No harm will come to Naruto under Akatsuki's watch. As we speak, Nagato, Kisame and Itachi are keeping watch over him. You know Itachi loves Naruto like a brother and Kisame considers him one of the few worth his protection due to his heritage. And Nagato wouldn't let anything happen to his nephew."

Konan smiled as she wiped a few stray tears from her eyes and nodded, "I hope you're right sensei...We _are_ going to the finals though. Right, Hiko-kun?"

Yahiko nodded firmly, a determined look on his face and said, "If the old man's in trouble we'll help him, I refuse to lift a finger to help the villagers, though. Sarutobi's lucky I've forgiven him."

Jiraiya smiled. He didn't hold his home village in his heart as high as he used to, preferring Amegakure to Konohagakure, as the former didn't have bigots who feared the return of a demon that was successfully trapped in the Ame Prince's body. Hearing Yahiko admit that he'd help his sensei did cheer up the atmosphere however. If Orochimaru was going disguised as the Kazekage, as the Kazekage told him from a safe house in Ame, then he was definitely targeting his sensei. He smiled at the two orphans before him, happy the Will of Fire hadn't extinguished, but moved from Hi no Kuni to Arashi no Kuni.

Their drinks arrived and Jiraiya held his glass up, "To the Will of Fire, may it forever burn through the next generation."

"To the dreams of our children," proposed Konan.

"To the end of the tears," Yahiko said softly. The three clinked their glasses together and drank them down before returning to the tower and planning Operation: Konoha's Defense.

* * *

It was a week later, at the stadium in Konoha where Sarutobi greeted and welcomed the 'Kazekage', Raikage, and Amekage to his village. Each Kage was joined by two guards: Sarutobi had Jiraiya and Tsunade along with Shizune standing behind him; the Raikage, A, was joined by his brother Kirabi and Nii Samui; The 'Kazekage' was accompanied by two jonin dressed in desert brown shrouds; and the Amekage, Yahiko, was joined by Konan and Nagato. Nagato was wearing his custom shades to hide his Renningan from Orochimaru.

"I can't wait to see how your prized Uchiha does against my son, Hokage-dono," the 'Kazekage said. The Hokage chuckled.

"Who cares about the Uchiha?" A said from his spot, "According to my brother, Little Ruto is in the exams! The kid ALWAYS knows how to excite a crowd."

Yahiko smiled, "It's good to see Kumo still holds my son in high regards, Raikage-dono."

A smiled back at the Shodai Amekage, "Hell yeah I do! The little twerp managed to kick Kirabi's ass more than once when they sparred."

"Yo bro, that was a low blow!" Kirabi said, insulted. The Ame and Kumo nin present shared a quiet laugh as the Hokage stood to announce the beginning of the exams.

"Welcome honored guests to the thirty-fifth anniversary of the first Chunin Exams!" he cried, earning cheers from the crowd, "It is here where we will find out who is worthy of becoming a chunin for their respective village. As the Sandaime Hokage, I hereby declare the examinees immune to the Neutral Ally Act put in place by the Nidaime Hokage. Now, let's begin the finals!"

After a war of approval from the crowd, Yahiko leant forward and said, "A good speech, old man. Looks like you've still got it. You should just stay in office until death."

"Are you kidding me?" replied Sarutobi with a look of horror on his face, "I can't WAIT to retire again. I might even move to Ame and get away from all these people."

"The horrors of paperwork strike again," murmured the Raikage. A collective chuckle was sent throughout the Kage Box, aside from the Suna guests, who were oddly quiet.

* * *

In the competitors' box, Ryu was getting antsy. He kept looking around as he looked for his captain. Homozu smacked him over the back of the head, causing the white haired man to glare at his teammate.

"What the Hell?" he hissed. Homozu looked at the right to where the Konoha genin were waiting. The Hyuuga had a smirk on his face as he watched the white haired Ame genin.

"Don't encourage him," Homozu whispered, "If he wins by default, Taichou has truly lost."

* * *

Yugito huffed as she looked around for a spot to sit in the stands. Her options were sitting next to the sickly looking Hyuuga and Inuzuka that Naruto had beaten, or sitting next to the two worthless kunoichi that knocked each other out in the defense of fighting for true 'love'.

"**It may be best to sit with the lesser of two evils, Kitten,"** Nibi whispered in her mind. Yugito sighed and nodded as she walked over to the spot where the Hyuuga princess was sitting. Clearing her throat and gaining the attention of the two Konoha genin she politely asked, "Is it alright if I sit here? I would like a good view of the matches and this area has one of the better views."

The Hyuuga girl coughed slightly and nodded while the Inuzuka oogled her. She hissed at the dog that was growling at her, causing it to whimper.

"Hey, what'd you do to Akamaru?" demanded the Inuzuka. Yugito sighed. _I should sat with the fan girls..._ she thought. Before she could answer, a feminine voice spoke up.

"Kiba, knock it off," a red eyed woman said as she and the snake woman sat behind them. Yugito gulped as she realized the snake woman was smiling at her.

"So," she said, "You're the one that's been taking my Foxy-chan's attention away from me."

Yugito blushed beet red as the others' eyes landed on her. Kurenai was looking the Kumo girl over in amazement as she found her to be a rival for her own natural looks, whereas the Hyuuga and Inuzuka had their jaws open, nearly touching the ground.

"Y-You're...You're dating that fox summoning loser?" The Inuzuka, Kiba, accused. Yugito growled.

"If I remember correctly," she hissed, "_Naruto-kun_ was the one that beat you using only taijutsu."

Kiba growled at the jibe, but bit back his urge to call her something rude. For one thing, she was from another village and he didn't know her reputation. And another, he _really_ didn't want to know why Akamaru was so afraid when he was near her.

"You are dating my Foxy-chan!" Anko accused with a smirk. Yugito turned red once again as she turned back to face the arena. Anko leant forward and whispered in her ear, "So is he as big as I think he is?"

Yugito sputtered as she turned seven shades of red and Anko laughed. Yugito tried to clear her head as she watched the arena floor. Kurenai chastised her friend quietly whilst anko just smirked triumphantly, thinking to herself, _Ha! I've seen more of Foxy-chan than she has!_

A senbon chewing Shinobi walked out into the middle of the field and he looked to the competitors' box and said, "Will Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki-Ame Naruto please join me on the arena floor?"

Neji calmly walked down to the arena and smirked when a few minutes had passed and the blonde had yet to show. He turned to the proctor and said, "You might as well call the match. He has accepted his fate to lose to me an-"

He was cut off by the blonde's voice echoing through the arena.

"AWWWWWWWE-SOMMMMMME!"

**I came to play, and I'm here to stay. Just listen to me or get out of my way! (AN: now would be the time to do a Youtube search for I Came To Play by Downstait.)**

A large waterspout with lightning shocking the ground near it hit the arena. The wind picked up and the audience all had to shield themselves with their arms. The Hyuuga present all watched as the waterspout cleared and the blonde stood with a large blade strapped to his back. He was wearing his usual attire, including his jacket. He had a smirk on his face and made a few more hand seals before pointing to the sky and crying out, "**Hyoton: Kako no Mira! (Ice Release: Mirrors of the Past!)**"

The audience watched as a solid cube formed a good twenty feet above the blonde. The cube was large, nearly thirty feet by thirty feet, and on it were images of the young Uzumaki performing his taijutsu attack The Code-Breaker on Inuzuka Kiba and him driving his knees into Neji's stomach, causing the Hyuuga prodigy to fall to his knees. It also showed him training with several clones as he lifted weights and ran up the side of a building in Amegakure. Periodically, a moment in the footage would show Naruto standing in front of several lights and holding his hands up, two fingers pointing to the sky and a smirk on his face.

Yahiko chuckled as he looked at the other Kages' faces of shock and awe. The only few not surprised were Nagato, Konan, himself, Jiraiya, A, and Kirabi. The 'Kazekage' clutched the arm of the chair in anger, causing Yahiko and Sarutobi to smirk.

* * *

Kiba's pride felt utterly broken and he growled, "Freaking prick...I hope Neji kicks his ass."

Hinata gasped, "B-but K-Kiba-kun..."

Kiba looked at Hinata and saw her glance over to the Hyuuga box and his anger left him. He forgot what the blonde had done for his teammate and crush, along with humiliating the Hyuuga prodigy. When he had first heard it from his teammate Shino, he didn't believe it, but when Hinata told him when they both visited her in the hospital, he felt a deep amount of respect and silently thanked the blonde Ame genin. He turned his attention back down to the arena where Naruto was still smirking at Neji.

"What was that bullshit about me accepting my fate?" he asked the Hyuuga. Neji scowled and looked at the proctor.

"Start the match so Fate can be satisfied," he said. The senbon chewing shinobi nodded and called out, "Hajime!"

Neji smirked to the blonde, "Fate has already decreed me the winner."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "He did? When? The senbon guy just started the match, I think I would've heard him say, 'Hyuuga Neji is the winner!' or something like that."

Neji's scowl returned and he settled into his Juuken stance, "I will prove to you that fate is no joking manner."

Naruto smiled and pulled his blade off his back and stabbed it into the ground. Shrugging his jacket off, he hung it on the handle before rolling his shoulders and getting into a similar stance, the only difference was his palms were facing the ground and his two pointer fingers were bent halfway, pointing at the ground. Neji growled.

"You dare mock me?" he questioned. The blonde laughed.

"Nope, this is the beginning stance of my taijutsu," Naruto informed him, "You are going to be woken up by the might of my Kyodo-ken, my Joint Fist."

Neji growled, "I'll end this now. You are within my Hakke range."

Naruto smirked, "You want some...Come GET some!"

Neji activated his Byakugan and charged his fellow blonde, "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho: Two strikes!"

Neji stabbed two of Naruto's tenketsu, sealing them shut.

"Four strikes!"

Another four were sealed.

"Eight strikes!"

Neji pierced eight more tenketsu.

"Sixteen strikes!"

Naruto grunted in pain as the strikes were finally getting to him.

"Thirty-two strikes!"

Neji smirked as the blonde's face became pain filled.

"SIXTY-FOUR STRIKES!"

Naruto felt his chakra pathways just shut down and he cried out in pain when Neji hit him with a final strike to his chest, sending him rolling backwards. Neji smirked as he deactivated his Byakugan and started walking away.

"The winner is-"

"You finish that sentence and I'll castrate you!" The blonde cried out from his spot on the ground. Everyone looked on in shock (aside from all Ame shinobi) as Naruto rolled his legs over his head and kipped up back to his feet. Neji smirked again.

"You can't do anything," he said, "I've sealed your tenketsu. That impressive jump had to hurt a lot."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, it sure hurt like a bitch. But, I know something you don't know!"

Neji cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? What's that?"

A smirk appeared on the blonde's face as he started to fade away, "I was just a Arashi Bunshin."

Neji's eyes widened as he activated his Byakugan and searched for the blonde, only to be struck in the back of the head, deactivating his Byakugan. He rolled forward and tried to reactivate his dojutsu, only to cry out in pain and fall to his hands and knees.

The audience all gasped as Naruto went back into his taijutsu stance, "It's time for you to wake up, Neji. It's time for your..."

He paused as he charged Neji and drove his knee into the side of the Hyuuga's head. He used his right arm to grab Neji's head and then grabbed a hold of the Byakugan user's head with his left to secure a hold. He smirked as he cried out, "REALITY CHECK!"

He fell to his back, driving Neji's already throbbing skull into his own shoulder. The Hyuuga prodigy groaned as he was shoved off Naruto's shoulder by the blonde. Naruto kipped up yet again and looked over to the Hyuuga box. He smirked as he looked back to Neji and pealed a small seal covered piece of paper off the back of the Hyuuga's neck. He noticed Neji was looking at him through dazed eyes and heard him whisper, "How? Fate...I thought..."

Naruto frowned. The Hyuuga had more mental issues than he thought. He motioned for medics and knelt down beside him and removed Neji's hetai-ite, ghosting his hand over the Caged Bird seal.

"I know your pain of being sealed, Neji," he whispered, "Don't surround yourself with false beliefs, to be truly free, you must gain the support of friends. Think about that Neji, as you are healed. Think about ways to spread your wings and fly again."

The medics arrived and put Neji on a stretcher, with Naruto giving Neji his hetai-ite. Neji blinked at the blonde one last time before he was carried away. Naruto then noticed the people were clapping at the show of comradely. He smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head and grabbing his jacket and blade before shunshining back to the competitors' box. His arrival was greeted by several nods of respect from the few Konoha nins there along with his friends' own congratulations.

* * *

In the stands, a blue skinned man smiled to his dark skinned friend and said, "Heh, looks like the squirt finally found a way to seal off dojutsus. You'd better watch out during your next spar."

His friend smiled slightly and said, "Indeed I should. But you should as well. His mastery over his bloodline has increased dramatically, as we could see through his Arashi Bunshin."

The blue skinned man smiled, showing off his shark-like teeth, "Yeah, but if we do spar, it'll be a full on kenjutsu match. Speaking of which, after this we are heading over to Kiri to assist Zabuza and the Immortal brothers right?"

"I believe Naruto-kun would be insulted by our lack of visitation," replied the black haired man, "Besides, I would like to meet the girl he took out on a date a few nights ago."

* * *

Said girl the mysterious man was speaking of was internally fighting a blush off her face as Nibi re-ran the match she had just seen through her head.

_Dammit, Nibi, stop!_ She thought, utterly annoyed by the Nekko's actions.

"**Aww...but Kitten, he looked so amazingly hot! And that last taijutsu attack...so bold, so strong, so...**_**electrifying**_**,"** Nibi purred out. Yugito sighed as she tuned the cat out and focused on the real world, only to be brought to a near blush again.

"Did you see that, Nai-chan? Did you? Huh? Did you?" Anko asked excitedly, "He was so fast! He even _deactivated_ the Byakugan with a paper seal! I think I might need to go down and congratulate him myself!"

Yugito growled and turned to face the snake woman to hiss out, "You stay away from Naruto-kun."

Anko grinned, "Oh yeah? Or else what?"

"Or else I'll put you in a catatonic state along with keeping you away from him!" Yugito growled to the older woman. Anko smiled sadistically and leaned forward.

"Just how far have you two gotten, hmm?" she asked, earning a blush from the pale blonde, "Have you seen is rock hard, no scratch that, hard as steel abs? Have you gotten to trail your fingers over his well toned legs? How about rubbing your body against his strong back? You done that yet, hmm?"

Yugito glared at the snake woman and hissed out, "No. But now that I know _you_ can get there, it's only a matter of time before I get there."

Anko's playful smirk turned into a scowl and she sat back in her seat and pouted, "That was mean, Kumo-chan. I'm all for sharing Foxy-chan, I was just teasing you. Jeez..."

Yugito blinked as she realized what the woman said, "Did you say...sh-share?"

Anko smirked, "Oh you didn't know? Well, it's not like he's telling everyone, but I found out through several sources that Foxy-chan is eligible for the Clan Restoration Act of the Elemental Nations."

"The Clan Restoration Act?" Yugito repeated. Kurenai, Kiba, and Hinata all blinked before leaning forward for the rest of the conversation.

Anko's grin never left her face, "Yup! Foxy-chan is eligible for several wives because of his bloodline. Don't go spreading the word though, I don't want Foxy-chan being swamped by a bunch of sleezy dressed whores."

Yugito sweat dropped as she held her tongue about telling the woman, who was clearly unstable, she just described herself. She ran over her knowledge of the CRA and gasped as she realized Naruto could already have several girlfriends back in his home village of Ame. She decided a quick visit to the competitors' box wouldn't be that much of a crime, as there was no rule against it. She excused herself from the group and left toward the box.

* * *

Up in the Kage Box, the Hokage was rubbing his forehead as his councilmen decided to pay him a visit.

"This is an outrage!" Danzo cried, "That...that boy is supposed to be dead!"

Yahiko growled as he clutched the arm of his chair, "Are you threatening my son, councilor?"

Danzo noticed that all of the Ame in the box were glaring at him, and while he used to know of Ame's every move thanks to his friend Hanzo, he had no clue what these new leaders were capable of. He recomposed himself and said calmly, "No...it's just, Uzumaki Naruto was declared dead due to his vanishing. But now that we know he is alive, we demand he be returned."

"Over my dead body!" Konan cried out, having to be restrained by Nagato and Jiraiya. She snarled at the council members who were shocked at the way she reacted over the 'demon'.

"Please, Amekage-sama," Homura said, "You just need to know, the boy we speak of...he's a demon."

A large amount of killer intent was coming from Three kages, along with the people supporting them. The Raikage stood and walked before Homura and peered into his eyes.

"Are you calling my brother a demon?" he said in a threatening tone. Homura's eyes widened as he shook his head.

"N-no, sir," he said, "It's just...the boy is the Kyuubi no Kitsune an-urk!"

Everyone was shocked as Jiraiya shoved a Rasengan into Homura's stomach, killing the man instantly. Jiraiya scowled as he shook his hand clean of the remains of the former councilman's stomach.

"He violated the Third's law," Jiraiya explained, "A law defended by death, if I recall correctly."

The council members all began to call foul and claim Jiraiya had been corrupted by the demon, claiming the boy needed to be killed now. Yahiko had had enough.

"SILENCE!" he cried out while flaring his chakra. The councilmen all became silent as the Amekage walked before them.

"Uzumaki Naruto died nine years ago due to an attack made by villagers of this village," Yahiko said quietly, "My son is not the boy you think he is, the child you can abuse and push around is dead and gone. He is now Uzumaki-Ame Naruto, having taken my name upon my rise to Amekage. If you threaten his life again, I will pull all Ame shinobi from the exams and declare war on Konoha."

The councilmen all gasped, shocked by such a threat. Before they could counter his threat, the Raikage spoke up, "I will gladly assist Amegakure in the war and pull my own shinobi from the exams. I am sure my alliance with Iwa will also allow them to join the fight."

The councilmen all paled. Maybe they could win against Ame, a newborn village with few shinobi, but to go to war with both Kumo _and_ Iwa, two villages still sore over the outcome of the Third Great Shinobi War, would be suicide. The civilian councilmen all excused themselves and fled, whereas the clan heads all apologized for their actions and left calmly. Sarutobi smirked as he mentally thanked the Yondaime Raikage for coming to his 'grandson's aid. The Kages all returned to their seats and awaited the next match.

"Will someone get that body out of here?" the Hokage cried as the foul stench of his former teammate was starting to make him slightly sick.

* * *

AN: Wow...So Ame and Kumo are strongly allied, huh? Sweet...And Naruto is eligible for the CRA? Damn, he's one lucky sonofabitch!

**Next chapter, The finals continue, the Kages make more jokes, and Yugito and Naruto take their relationship up another level.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: For those that don't know, there is a poll on my page that allows you to vote for which fic I should post, the ones I mentioned last chapter. I just wanted to get out that once I get the other two posted, another poll will be held whether I should do a Naruto/God of War fic or a Naruto/Halo fic. Let it be known that I am leaving both polls up for 2, yes that's right, 2 weeks! It is due to my short attention span that I-SQUIRREL!**

**I'd also like to say that I've hit the 500 Favorite-follower mark! And the 200****th**** reviewer goes to Z-breezy! *Crowd goes bananas***

* * *

**Disclaimer: Mm-hm, mm-hm, mm-hm, a let me talk to ya, a let me talk to ya...I got some applesauce on my jeans, dogs covered in fur, and just so ya know, it's all cuz of her *points at random girl and record scratches* On a real note though, I don't own the N-to-da-AR-to da-U-to the TOE!**

**Chapter 9: Finals Continue and Things Get Started**

_This...is very, very upsetting,_ thought the 'Kazekage', who in actuality was the Shodai Otokage Orochimaru. The pale man was extremely upset things weren't going according to his plan.

First, he had lost contact with Kabuto. The spy was needed for his plan to be effectively put into action, as he was the only one that could pull of the genjutsu needed for the first stage of the attack.

Second, he had _never_ expected Jiraiya _and_ Tsunade to be attending the exams. Well, he partially expected Jiraiya, but Tsunade...she was another story entirely! He swore under his breath as he looked past the other two Kages and looked the Amekage over.

_And of course the genin,_ he thought with a sneer as his eyes drifted down to the examinees' box, _How was I supposed to know the Demon Child was alive, the son of the Amekage no less! Apparently he's as gifted in fuuinjutsu as the dobe..._

While Orochimaru was lost in thought, Nagato was studying the 'Kazekage's guards with his eyes. He saw five separate chakra pathways and narrowed his eyes.

_So THAT's what he's planning,_ thought the Renningan user, _A shielding jutsu held up by four people...the fifth must be using a type of sibling feeding jutsu. Well, not on my watch you snake skinned bastard._

* * *

Naruto shook Omoi's hand as he left towards the arena. His opponent, the Nara, followed, muttering about having to fight someone who used a sword. Naruto shook his head and chuckled as he leaned against the railing and looked out the corner of his eye to glare at Gaara. The red-headed jinchuriki was meeting his glare and his sand swirled angrily behind him. Naruto smirked and waved a two finger salute as he turned around and walked towards the lounge, where Homozu was meditating.

"When do you think the attack will take place?" he asked the genius genin. Homozu opened his eye and looked at the blonde who was reclining on a bench and wrapping scrolls around two kunai.

"Don't overwork yourself, Taichou," Homozu said, earning a chuckle from the blonde as he connected the two kunai with his chakra and started benching the improvised chakra bar, "I believe the snake will strike during his pawn's match."

Naruto grunted as he lifted the bar for the twentieth time, "So *pant* who do you think will win, *pant* Omoi or the Nara?"

Homozu stood and started spotting for the blonde, "Although Omoi-san is smart, I estimate his IQ to be around 185. Nara's are remarkably notorious for being geniuses in strategy, their IQ averaging around 200-235. It will be a battle of the wits; surely you left the fool to watch the fight so we can learn the Nara's capabilities."

Naruto grunted, "Doubtful. If he's as smart as you say he *pant* is, then he'd figured we've got a hidden agenda. He'll be saving energy for the upcoming battle he expects *pants* and Omoi will be holding back. So it'll be a battle of the wits, all right, we've just gotta see who can withhold more; so my money *pant* is on Omoi."

Homozu held the chakra bar up so Naruto could take a breather. He became aware that there was someone standing behind him and turned to see the female jinchuriki that had occupied his captain's mind. He smirked as a cruel joke came to mind and motioned for her to be quiet as he gave the bar back to the blonde. Naruto resumed benching, his eyes shut so he could keep track in his head.

* * *

Yugito had walked to the competitors' box to find that Naruto was missing, inquiring where he was via Ryu, she went towards the lounge and found the blonde benching what seemed to be a makeshift bar made of two kunai and visible chakra, thus making it not only a physical exercise, but a control exercise as well. She looked at Homozu, who motioned for her to be quiet and then gestured for her to take his spot. As they walked past, Homozu slipped a piece of paper in her hands. As she read it, her face grew red and Nibi laughed in her mind.

"'**Have fun' he says!" **laughed the Nekko, **"Well, if he insists...I'm sure our little tom won't mind a quick romp on the bench."**

_Nibi, that's not happening!_ Yugito thought as she looked down at the concentrated face of the benching blonde. He paused with his arms extended and grunted out, "Homozu...hold it!"

The Kumo kunoichi quickly took a hold of the bar, almost dropping it due to its surprising weight. Naruto sat up and panted quietly as he removed his jacket, the sword she saw earlier nowhere in sight, most likely sealed away somewhere. He lay back down and reached up to grab ahold of the bar again when his hands brushed hers.

Naruto froze when he felt soft fingers graze past his own, but shrugged it off, thinking Homozu had moved his hands away quicker than usual. Yugito however blushed at the contact, and then berated herself for acting such a way over a boy.

"**Boy nothing! Do you see those pecs? Those belong to a **_**man**_**, Kitten,"** Nibi purred, **"And his arms...look at how big they are, how they move with each bench...the small sheen of sweat does make him look a HELL of a lot hotter than before."**

_Dammit Nibi, stop!_ Thought Yugito as she felt herself become warm in her lower regions because of the cat's words. This happened occasionally to the Nekko Jinchuriki, but she'd find a way to distract herself from most thoughts, usually with training. As she got older, however, she found it became harder to fight the urges the demon inside her made her feel. She did discover how to kill the urges; through masturbation. She did it every now and again, whether she was at home or alone on missions, which was more often than usual, she'd put sealing slips on her doors to make sure no one would hear her. When she finished, you knew it. The Nekko grinned cheekily as she sent her images of the blonde boy in front her taking care of 'business'.

Naruto froze when he heard a small feminine moan from above him. He opened his eyes to see a red faced Yugito biting down on her bottom lip, her green eyes locked on him. He blinked his confusion and was about to ask if he did indeed hear a moan when a scent hit him. His eyes widened as the fox woke up and started yelling at him.

"**Take her now! Prove your dominance over that feline bitch!"** Kyuubi barked out through his lust clouded state, **"Show her what kind of Alpha male you are!"**

_Have you lost it?_ Naruto thought as he dropped the bar to his right, sat up, and turned to face the blonde Kumo kunoichi. They both looked at each other for a good few minutes, Yugito's red face darkening and Naruto growing concerned. He raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat, "Uh, Yugi-chan, as much as I love this visit...Are you ok?"

Yugito made a small noise of surprise at his sudden words and nodded, not trusting her voice right now. Why is she losing control, you ask? A certain horny two tailed demon cat has finally had enough of her container dancing around her feelings and was starting to take control.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked again, raising his hand and putting it on her forehead, "You're burning up! Yugi-chan, what's wrong?"

Yugito swallowed to clear her dry throat and said, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, Naruto-kun."

Naruto blinked at the affectionate suffix and smiled, "So I take it you came here to congratulate me on my awesome fight."

Yugito nodded, "That was definitely an interesting match. Why aren't you using jutsus, though? And that taijutsu technique where you drove your knee into the Hyuuga's head, where did you come up with that?"

Naruto grinned and tapped her nose with his index finger, "Shame on you, Yugi-chan. Trying to get me to reveal my secrets to you. That's sneaky...and I like it."

Yugito blushed again before growling and smacking his hand away, "Knock it off, baka. I'm serious, tell me!"

Naruto crossed his arms and smiled smugly, "Make me."

That did it for Yugito. In a fit of rage (and due to the slight loss of control over Nibi's chakra) she tackled Naruto to the ground with a war cry. Naruto yelped before grabbing her shoulders and trying to get the upper hand. They rolled around on the ground for about ten minutes before Yugito was on top and slammed Naruto's back and head onto the concrete with a smirk.

"I win," she said, grinning victoriously. Naruto blinked a few times so he could allow his healing attribute to kick in before giving the Nekko jinchuriki a smirk.

"Ok, you won," he said before whispering hotly, "Now what are you gonna do with me, Yugi-chan?"

Yugito blinked and realized their positions before blushing. She made to get up before a realization hit her. _That sneaky bastard...using my embarrassment to get out of this through his flirting...well, two can play at this game, Uzumaki-Ame Naruto._

She smiled back at him and put a hand on his chest, "Hmm...that's a good question. I could always follow Nibi's advice and take you here and now..."

It was Naruto's turn to blush before he allowed a grin to cover his own face, "Yeah? I'd bet you'd like that, wouldn't you Nekko-chan?"

Yugito smirked before leaning into Naruto's face and whispering, "You'd be crying my name in seconds, Foxy-chan."

"Oh really? Who was the one that became flustered when I told you about Anko's little sightseeing adventures?" retorted Naruto. Yugito growled at the mention of the snake woman.

"Speaking of her," Yugito said, putting a fake pout on her face, "She got to see more than me...not fair, Naru-kun. I want to see more too."

Naruto swallowed. It was one thing to call him by Anko's nickname for him, which he was used to, but to pout cutely and call him her own nickname...Poor Naruto's little teenage mind couldn't handle it.

And _that's_ when Kyuubi took the wheel. He was sick of watching the kit dance around the goods in front of him with teasing and flirting. When he saw his chance to make _something_ happen, you'd better believe he took it. Seeing through his jinchuriki's eyes, he noted that Yugito was smirking at the younger blonde through half-lidded eyes and took action by influencing the boy to lean forward and press his lips to hers.

Suddenly, Yugito felt her lips pressed against something soft and all the blood rushed from her head, causing her mind to short circuit. Nibi was cheering inwardly whilst her poor, confused container was trying to comprehend the sensations she was feeling. It felt amazing, to say the least. Whatever her lips were pressed against, they were soft like shrimp, yet firm in the odd way her favorite food was. She relaxed into the kiss, her shock having left her, and followed her instincts for kissing back.

Beneath her, Naruto was also just coming from his own La-La land and realizing the situation he knew his tenant had something to do with. He tried forming an angry thought but found he couldn't with the sensations and the feeling of happiness emitting from Yugito. Her lips felt like marshmallows against his and he melted into them. Whatever anger he felt towards the fox, well it was gone now and replaced with gratitude to the Kitsune King.

Both blondes were now coming down from the high emitted from the kiss and were running low on air, causing them to (regretfully) separate. Naruto's face was bright red as was Yugito's, who slowly stood up and off of him. She held her hand out to help him up, which he gratefully accepted. They both stood awkwardly for a minute before Yugito became increasingly annoyed with the situation and said something.

"This is stupid," she said, earning another try-not-and-hug-me-cuz-I'm-adorable-when-I-do-this Naruto head cock, "I mean, not the kiss. The kiss was great; just...we shouldn't be acting like this. I mean, I originally came down here to ask if you had any other girlfriends."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa back up!" Naruto said holding his hands up, "You came down here to ask me if I had _other_ girlfriends?"

Yugito swallowed and nodded, "Well...I was talking to Anko and she told me you were eligible for the CRA."

Naruto groaned, "Great...well I wasn't planning on making it public, but yeah. Wait..." he paused as a smile appeared on his face, "Was Yugi-chan _jealous_?"

Yugito blushed and replied defiantly, "N-No!"

Naruto grinned and leaned into her space, "Are you _suuuuuure_?"

Yugito growled, "Yes. Now back off!"

Naruto grinned as he started to walk past her to grab his jacket, "Alright, alright. See you later, Kitten."

Yugito growled again, and smirked as an evil form of revenge appeared in her mind. As he bent over to pick his jacket up, she smacked him on the ass and said, "See you later, Naru-kun."

She left smirking as a bright red faced Naruto stood frozen in the room, trying to get over the sudden feeling of molestation and arousal.

* * *

Sarutobi smiled as he watched the match between the Kumo genin and the Nara. He turned to the Raikage and said, "I must applaud your genin's abilities. Although Shikamaru is considered the laziest of the Konoha rookies, he definitely is the smartest. The fact that your genin, Omoi I believe, is putting him on the edge must mean he has his own talents at wits, no doubt due to your academic studies."

The Raikage laughed, "Ha! I wish. All the smarts you see down there are due to the Amekage's son's friend Homozu. That kid is downright brutal when it comes to mind fucking, but I'll bet you saw that in the preliminary match. And don't try and say you weren't there, I got a letter from Kirabi saying you were and telling me exactly what happened."

"I'll bet he did," chuckled the Hokage before he turned to Yahiko, "I would like to meet this Homozu, Amekage-dono, he seems to be quite the smart lad."

Yahiko smiled, "Thank you Hokage-dono. We take pride in the Homozu family in Ame, but alas, his clan is spread thin and far as civilians and con artists. We have Ruto-kun to thank for our Homozu becoming the genin he is today."

"It seems everything trails back to your _boy_, Amekage-san," hissed the 'Kazekage'. Yahiko narrowed his eyes at the disguised snake.

"I'll admit Naruto-kun is the reason for most of our survival in Ame," Yahiko said, "But most of it came through a lot of hard work...much like how the Yondaime Hokage put so much work into his jutsus that even the Sanin couldn't master, aside from his sensei of course."

As the 'Kazekage' fumed silently, Yahiko patted himself on the back for the witty jibe to the snake's pride. He diverted his attention back to the arena floor where he heard both genin announce a draw and quit. Yahiko wasn't surprised the Nara had given up, having known about their reputation through Jiraiya, but Omoi's announcement did shock him slightly. He brooded in thought as he silently worried whether the Kumo team would be up to the task he assigns them, but quickly dashed those thoughts knowing that if given the orders by either himself or A, Team Samui would follow these to the last degree.

As the next fight was announced, Yahiko grinned as he recalled making Team Samui the first Kumo/Ame team, along with Team Arashi (Naruto's team) the first Ame/Kumo team, both having been sworn into the other's respective countries. Of course, the thanks went to Kirabi for the idea, as he couldn't bear to never see his student again, one that understood his pain and he in turn understood him.

* * *

Homozu looked across at his opponent, who was standing across from him dressed in his usual green spandex outfit. He narrowed his eyes as the green clad wonder landed with an added soft grunt of effort. His eyes trailed to the odd leg warmers around the legs and scoffed, "Well that's not fair..."

The large eye browed teen blinked confused, "I do not understand, my honorable opponent, what's not fair?"

"If you hold back," Homozu explained, continuing, "How is it fair that I have to fully exert myself while you can't go all out?"

He smirked as he noticed the look of uncertainty on his opponent's face and finished it off using his own words against him, "It wouldn't be very _youthful_ of you not to go full out."

That was the last straw for his opponent; he pulled his warmers up and unhooked his weights. He looked at Homozu and asked, "Before we fight, I'd like to know your name."

"You can call me Homozu," replied the green eyed genin, "And yourself?"

"Rock Lee, the Green Beast of Konoha!" Rock Lee said with a smile, causing his teeth to sparkle. Homozu sweat dropped and settled into his fighting stance. Lee dropped into a similar stance and smiled.

"Good luck, Homozu-kun," Lee said cheerfully. A tick mark appeared on Homozu's head.

* * *

"Oh...poor, poor, Konoha genin. Bad move," Ryu said, wincing. Omoi nodded, earning a confused glance from the Suna kunoichi.

"What's the problem?" She asked. Ryu smiled at her.

"Oh, it's just that the Konoha-baka is going to die," Ryu said. The Konoha jonin senseis present all gasped as the larger clone of the green clad warrior below approached Ryu.

"What does that mean, my youthful friend?" he asked. Ryu twitched.

"Firstly," started the hostile genin, "Someone get this freak away from me before I kill him."

Kakashi then grabbed Maito Gai's arm and pulled him back towards the Konoha group. He narrowed his eyes at his relative, but gestured for him to continue. Ryu grinned, "Looks like the copy nin does show up when he needs too. Where's the fag? Annoying Uzumaki?"

"Nope, he ain't bugging me," Naruto said, walking into the room with a bowl of ramen in his hands. Ryu closed his eyes and counted to five before looking at the idiot he called his captain.

"You _had_ to do that...had to go get ramen when I'm under _strict_ orders from your mommy not to let you get any more!" exploded the white haired genin. Naruto pouted and sniffled.

"That's mean, Ryu," he said, "I was just molested by Yugi-chan, I need my comfort food!"

The blonde Suna kunoichi blinked and cleared her throat, earning the two Ame's attention, and said, "So, why is he gonna kill the Konoha weirdo?"

Ryu smiled, "Simple."

Everyone looked down to the arena where Homozu was bringing his hands together in a chop on Lee's ears, discombobulating him, and Ryu continued, "He called him Homozu-kun."

* * *

Homozu continued his onslaught as Lee was trapped in his genjutsu. The boy had entered into his chakra gates mode, which would have made him unbeatable...had Homozu not expected this. Before the finals began, he constantly went to the library to research on his opponents from Konoha. The shinobi section was cut off, but from the way he henged his headband to look like a Konoha genin, no one could tell the difference.

He looked into the background of Team Gai, getting the basic information on them. He smirked when he found that his opponent couldn't use chakra, but immediately frowned when he realized he would excel in taijutsu. He needed to strategize, which he did, and upon doing so, he discovered a book on Konoha genjutsu. Now, seeing how his family excelled at jutsu understanding, rivaling the Uchihas' own understanding of it, he took to genjutsu instantly.

He had even created this genjutsu himself. Its purpose was not to target the chakra of the body but to target the energy of the mind; wrapping it in a dream. The current dream was of Lee fighting the Suna jinchuriki, Gaara, whom Homozu was sure would make Lee go all out before he inevitably lost. Jinchuriki weren't those that were easily defeated, as he learned through watching many of Naruto's fights.

He was now executing part two of his plan: immobilize. He had already distracted him and punched him square in the face, shattering the boy's nose. Homozu had then executed his discombobulating chop, followed with a punch to the ribs. After that came the fracturing of his left jaw and the breaking of the ribs he had cracked. He then attacked the solar plexus of Rock Lee and then dislocated his jaw completely. Homozu finished him off with a jumping heel kick to the stomach, knocking both the wind and consciousness out of the Konoha genin known as the Green Beast.

"Winner, Homozu!"

Naruto and Ryu cheered as did Omoi. The three then applauded the green eyed genius when he returned to their box. It was the slow clapping from a certain black clad Konoha genin that stopped the congratulations.

"Not bad," Sasuke said, "For a Ame loser. I mean, sure, you beat Rock Lee. Whoopty flippin doo. But, you still haven't faced an Uchiha. So Ame still sucks in everyone else's eyes."

Homozu grabbed Naruto's shoulder before the blonde could retaliate the comment made by the angsty Uchiha. Naruto glared daggers at the genin for the jibe to his home. He snarled and shook Homozu's hand off his arm and stormed over the smug looking Uchiha.

"At least my nii-san didn't kill my parents," Naruto hissed. Sasuke's eyes suddenly narrowed and he cocked his fist back. Naruto let a small smirk appear on his face, he counted the seconds down until the fist would fly at his face.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara report to the arena floor," the proctor announced. The Uchiha dropped his cocked fist and glared at the blonde in front of him. As he walked past Naruto to the stairs he looked at the smug smiling blonde that hadn't turned away from his previous position, Sasuke muttered, "When we meet in battle, I'll kill you for that remark."

Naruto's smile widened as his eye flashed red beneath his shadowed bangs and replied, "Go win your fight so you can make out with your fan girls."

Sasuke looked bristled as he walked down to the arena. Gaara turned to Naruto with a smirk that could make Charles Manson and Ted Bundy recoil in terror **(AN: Ok, odd comparison, but two of the most well-known serial killers comparing to the first Gaara we meet...I'd say they'd do that)**. He spoke quietly, "Don't let that waste of flesh kill you, Uzumaki-Ame Naruto. I would hate to lose the chance of letting mother taste your blood."

"Good luck to you too Gaara," Naruto said sarcastically. The Suna jinchuriki vanished in a sand shunshin to the arena ground. Naruto went back to the arena floor and looked up at the Kage box. Omoi, Homozu, and Ryu all followed his gaze and steadied themselves. As the proctor called for the match to begin, an explosion erupted from the Kage box.

"NOW!" shouted Naruto. Instantly, he, Homozu, Ryu, and Omoi had leapt down to the arena. The four of them surrounded Gaara. Sasuke looked livid, and he looked around to see Ame and Kumo nins assisting Konoha nins as they fought Oto and Suna shinobi. He looked up at the proctor who smirked.

"Hey!" he shouted, earning the proctor's attention, "What the FUCK is going on here?"

The proctor pulled a kunai out and threw it at an incoming Suna shinobi, who died from the attack. The senbon chewing man grinned and turned back to the Uchiha and said, "Exam's canceled kid. We're under attack; Kumo and Ame are assisting us. These four have Gaara under control, go report to your sensei."

"But-" Sasuke started, interrupted by the jonin.

"I said _move_ genin!" he shouted as he charged the Suna siblings' sensei with his kunai.

Sasuke glared at the blonde who was now dodging the sand attacks of _his_ opponent. He reluctantly ran back to where he last saw his sensei without looking back, lest he injure his pride any further.

* * *

Up in the Kage box, Sarutobi was fighting Orochimaru with the assistance of Tsunade and Jiraiya. Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato were all busy with three of the Oto Four, the white haired twins Sakon and Udon and the spider-like Kidomaru. Samui of Kumo had left to assist with evacuating civilians and nobility whilst the Raikage and Kirabi fought the red headed foul mouthed Tayuya and the large Jirobo.

"Dammit!" Yahiko shouted as he avoided another arrow from the spider freak. He glared at the smirking six armed man and tore his Kage robes away, leaving him in his Ame ANBU attire, similar to what Homozu wore, aside from the large blade now protruding from his back. Nagato and Konan had ditched their cloud covered cloaks and were dressed in the same manner as their Kage and friend. Nagato had also chosen to lose his glasses, glaring at Udon with his Renningan.

"Uh, what the heck's wrong with his eye, bro?" Udon asked his older brother. Sakon shrugged and smirked at Konan.

"Who gives a fuck?" he asked. Nagato smirked and raised his left hand and pointed at Udon.

"**Shinra Tenshi**," whispered the Renningan user. Udon was suddenly flung several feet away, and felt like he was hit by an avalanche. He tried to sit up but failed as he saw the rippled eyes of Nagato looking down at him with a smirk and his palm open, this time shouting, "**Shinra Tenshi!**"

Udon was sent through several floors of solid concrete. Sakon turned when he felt the pain his brother was put through and it was then Konan summoned her chakra paper to cocoon him. She extended her hand and said, "**Pepa Miaso! (Paper Coffin!)**"

Sakon felt himself become crushed and he cried out in agony. His pained cry alerted Kidomaru to their situation and the spider-man thought, _Son of a bitch...this plan is all shot to hell! Why doesn't Orochimaru-sama just pull out?_

"Focus on me, bug-face!" a voice cried out, gaining Kidomaru's attention. The spider suddenly found a blade imbedded in his left middle arm and started cursing profoundly. He fell clutching his now stabbed arm and Yahiko rested his longsword on his shoulder after pulling it from the man-spider's arm. He sneered at the man, "This is the best Orochimaru has to offer? Pathetic..."

Kidomaru growled and activated his curse mark with a smirk, "We've only just begun, asshole."

Yahiko cursed as he settled back into a stance with his blade facing his now mutated opponent and let a nervous grin appear on his face, "Bring it on, Spider-freak. I'll bet I can get a few of those arms of yours off."

Konan and Nagato were now faced with curse mark covered Sakon and Udon. They settled back into a stance and continued their fight for Konoha, whilst down below, Naruto and his friends were facing a new problem.

* * *

"Gah!" Ryu cried out as he and his blade were forced back by Gaara's ultimate defense. Currently, the red-headed Suna nin was hiding in a large sphere made of sand. No matter what Ryu or any of the others did, no one could break through it. Ryu twirled his Shinai agitatedly in his left hand before making several one-handed hand seals.

"**Hi no Buredo! (Blade of Fire!)**" he cried out. Ryu clutched his shinai in both hands, the blade glowing red upon his touch, and he charged the sand shield. He made an upwards slash, turning a good percentage of it into glass from the heat of his attack. Ryu leapt away and made another set of one handed seals before exclaiming, "**Hoonoo-ken (Flame Fist!)**"

He cocked his left hand backwards and it ignited with flame. He then punched in the direction of the glass, sending a large fireball in the shape of the fist at the revealed area, causing it to shatter and the red-headed boy's sadistic smile to become visible along with a good portion of the boy's body.

"You failed, fool!" Gaara cried, "Now DIE!"

Sand covered the small hole Ryu made and then more sand shot out at the silver-haired genin. His eyes widened and he brought his arms up to defend his face from serious damage. He was then enveloped in a large cocoon of sand. A sand eyeball appeared above the sphere containing Gaara. It followed the movements of Omoi as he slashed the tendril connecting the coffin with the sphere.

Ryu fell from the coffin, hacking and gasping for air. Naruto looked at Omoi and said, "Get him medical attention! NOW! Homozu and I will deal with Gaara!"

"Hai, taichou!" Omoi replied, helping Ryu up and pulling his arm over his shoulder as they leapt away. Naruto looked over to Homozu and Homozu nodded. They both unsealed their own weapons.

Naruto was now holding his large Zanbatou, a gift from his friend and sensei Momochi Zabuza, one of the former seven swordsman of Kiri. His Zanbatou looked like a large longsword, with a similar make to Yahiko's, the main difference was the size of the blade. You could tell from looking at it that you required a lot of strength to swing it. Engraved on the blade was the kanji for "Sword of the Storm God", it allowed Naruto to flow his bloodline abilities through it. He hoisted it onto his shoulder, glaring at the sand eye defiantly.

Homozu had pulled a large cleaver from a seal, it was at least two times the size of a normal cleaver. The blade was similar to Momochi Zabuza's, the main difference between the two was the length; where Zabuza's blade was nearly a third larger than himself, Homozu's blade was a third shorter than he was. Engraved on in was the kanji for "Homozu Cleaver". It held no abilities like other Zanbatous usually did.

Homozu charged Gaara to find the ugly mug of a puppet used by the Suna nin Kankuro. Kankuro smirked from his position and said, "I believe you owe me an apology."

Homozu blinked, unfazed, "For what, Cross Dresser? Not complementing your make-up or not destroying this ugly thing you call a doll?"

Kankuro's face grew red and he replied, "I was only going to maim you, but now you're going to die for insulting Karasu!"

Homozu back flipped away from the puppet and narrowly avoided a swarm of kekai insects swarming him. Instead they swarmed around the puppet and Kankuro. Homozu turned to see the Aburame standing next to him. The Aburame spoke softly yet strongly, "Our villages are fighting together and as I have observed, your captain may need some assistance. Go. I will hold off this...cross dresser."

Homozu nodded in thanks and went back to assist his captain. He watched as Naruto settled into a stance where the blade pointed towards its target: in this case, the sphere that contained Gaara. His legs were set and ready to run, but through Homozu's trained eyes, he could see and sense the chakra of the Kyuubi channeling to Naruto's feet. Homozu then heard a quiet chant amongst the chaos and turned to see the Suna Kunoichi hiding behind her battle fan, most likely performing hand seals. He narrowed his eyes as he charged his target.

Temari was interrupted as the green eyed Ame genin slashed through the battle ready paper of her fan. She pulled the fan back and folded it to deflect another attack made by the Ame genin. She growled as she used her folded fan to swing back at the Ame.

Homozu ducked under her swing by bending a whole ninety degrees at his knees. He saw the disbelieving look on the kunoichi's face and smirked as he twisted and kicked upwards with his left leg, hitting her square in the jaw. She stumbled backwards, clutching her mouth. Homozu rolled forward and then turned to face her, his cleaver ready for a fight.

* * *

Naruto kept focusing the chakra into his feet and blade. His vision was becoming blurred as he could only focus on the sphere that held Gaara. He knew this attack was lethal, but only to non-Jinchuriki. Gaara would no doubt survive, but just barely. He closed his eyes, reopening them as they flashed electric blue.

Before disappearing in a flash of blue, he cried out, "**Boruto-da! (Bolt Strike!)**"

Gaara blinked as he felt a flash of something overcome him. He touched his chest and slowly brought his hand up to examine the liquid that was on his chest. He sniffed it and froze when the familiar scent hit him. He started breathing heavily as he clutched his hand in the other hand.

The fights in the arena all came to a stop as a bloodcurdling shriek echoed throughout the arena. Naruto froze as he looked over at Homozu, who was frozen in his tracks. Naruto took this moment to talk to his tenant.

_Hey, Kyuubi?_

"**What Kit?"** Asked the fox.

_Would something bad happen if, oh, I dunno...say the Ichibi's container was injured?_ Naruto asked, praying silently as he saw the sand sphere start bubbling and spiking.

"**Well, based on the stability of the container, I'd say he'd lose it and transform into his strongest form...You injured that Gaara kid didn't you?"** Kyuubi asked, deadpan. Naruto mentally smiled sheepishly.

_Whoops..._ he thought, ignoring the sudden barrage of scolding the fox sent his way. Naruto scowled and tightened his grip on his blade. He narrowed his eyes as he saw a large raccoon start to form from the sphere of Sand. He watched, amazed, as the raccoon kept growing and growing. He slowly backed up and blocked the screams and cries of terror from the fleeing civilians. He berated himself for allowing the full transformation to take place smack dab in the middle of the village.

"Uh, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked aloud, not caring who heard him.

"**What now, Kit?"** the increasingly annoyed fox king asked. Naruto swallowed as the sand raccoon roared to the sky and then settled its' gaze on him.

"Little help?" Naruto asked as a large claw made of sand charged towards him. He was frozen in spot and looked down only to curse aloud as two small piles of sand held him in place. He looked back up at the claw and raised his blade to defend himself. He could only watch as the claw came at him in an immense speed.

**

* * *

**

AN: And cliffhanger! I'm so evil, hehehehehe.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So, yeah...Last time we saw Naruto, he was in a bit of trouble. Let's see how this goes for him. I regret to inform some of you that I AM changing the Kirabi-teaching/raising-Naruto story to a mini-harem, including Yugito, Temari, and Tayuya. That's it. I admit it, I'm a Naru/harem fan, YOU CAN'T HATE ME FOR THAT!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If you so much as MENTION the fact that I don't own Naruto, I'll kick your ass from here (wherever I am) to the fucking moon. *cracks knuckles***

**Chapter 10: Biju Battle Royal and Questions Are Answered**

Naruto raised his blade above his head and pumped his chakra into it. He struggled against the giant claw of sand as it pushed him into the ground, where more sand was slowly climbing up him. He groaned aloud as he fought against the sheer strength of the fully tailed jinchuriki. His eyes narrowed and he growled to himself.

Suddenly the large sand raccoon howled in pain and stumbled backwards. Naruto noticed the sand that was holding him in his place had lost its' grip and he took advantage by leaping away. He saw that the raccoon form of Shukaku was remolding its' hand and was glaring at a blue flaming two-tailed cat that was hissing at it. She had been fighting other Suna and Oto nin when she saw that Naruto was about to be crushed by Shukaku's claw. Making a quick decision, Yugito called Nibi's yokoi chakra forth and went into her strongest tailed form to help him. Naruto pouted.

"Now, see, that's not fair!" he whined, "Of course Yugi-chan can go all-out, but I can't or the village will attack me!"

"**Not my fault, Kit,"** the fox reminded him. Naruto scowled and sealed his blade away. He channeled chakra into his feet and leapt onto the Nibi's head. He then leapt off her and attacked the small form of Gaara that was visible on top of Shukaku's head. Gaara cried out in pain as Naruto punched him square in the face. The red-headed jinchuriki glared at his opponent and raised an outstretched hand towards Naruto. The blonde was immediately covered from head to toe in sand and the jinchuriki smiled insanely.

"NOW DIE UZUMAKI!" cried the unstable Gaara, "**SABAKU KYU! (if you don't know this, that's sad...)**"

He saw behind the blonde how the flaming two-tailed cat was now ready to pounce on him, so he did the only thing he could think of: He kept her locked in place with his sand. The Nibi-fied Yugito watched as the sand completely covered Naruto. Her thoughts had turned fully feral as her persona mixed with Nibi's. _MATE! NO!_ The jinchuriki screamed in her mind, whilst struggling with the sand binds holding her. She tried pumping more chakra into her flame-like shroud, but it did nothing to help.

Gaara smirked maniacally as he crushed his hand into a fist, "Goodbye, Uzumaki-Ame Naruto...**Sabaku Soso!**"

Yugito watched horrified as the sand surrounding _her_ Naruto imploded and blood shot out from the attack. She roared angrily at the raccoon and thrashed around in her binds. Gaara seemed amused as when he removed the sand he expected to see the results of his attack, only to become confused when a log with packets of what seemed like ketchup taped to it was there. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see the blonde he had caught before smiling at him.

"Hi, or should I say, Goodbye?" The blonde asked as he went into a thinking pose before switching to a grin so fast, no one caught it, "Ah, who cares? Clone go boom now."

Gaara's eyes widened as the clone before him started expanding and finally exploded with the force of a hurricane, sending the Suna jinchuriki's tailed form tumbling backwards through the arena walls. Thankfully, the civilians and nobles had been evacuated into the safety of the Hokage monument's hidden room, so no one was harmed.

Naruto jumped down into the now wrecked arena as the sand restraining the Nibi jinchuriki hastily followed its' commander. Speaking of said jinchuriki, Yugito pounced on Naruto and nuzzled him as her flame's intensity died down. She then pinned him back to the ground and growled as if to say, "If you _ever_ put me through that again, I'll kill you!"

Naruto chuckled and performed a kawamari with the same log he had used before on Gaara. Noting the confused look on the Nibi-fied Yugito, Naruto smirked and pointed in the direction Gaara tumbled.

"I think we should go get him, don't you?" he asked as he started walking toward the fallen raccoon. Yugito followed as her flames intensified. She planned on getting even with the one that almost killed her 'mate'.

* * *

Yahiko groaned as he slashed through the webbing the spiders Kidomaru had summoned. He focused his chakra into his blade and cried, "**Denki Buredo!**"

The webbing around him coursed with his electricity and he smirked as he heard a yelp of pain and charged through the massive trap of webbing now coursing with his electricity. He slashed through the rest of the webbing only to come into contact with the gold armor that seemed to mock him. He growled as Kidomaru smirked at him with his demonic face.

"What's wrong, bucko? Didn't expect me to deflect your blade...again?" taunted the human spider. Yahiko growled as he pushed with more effort against Kidomaru's golden webbing. The Oto elite wondered why this man made Kage in his village, but then just dismissed it as them being a weak village.

Kidomaru pushed Yahiko off him and laughed, "Ok, I give. Where's the real Amekage? You can't be him, I mean, you're so weak! Hell, I'll bet that redhead with the weird eye had more talent than you!"

Yahiko twitched angrily and an evil smirk appeared on his face, "You want to see me at my strongest? FINE. Don't expect to be walking away from me when this is over."

Kidomaru merely laughed and raise two of his right hands to say, "What could you possibl-"

"**Taiyo-wa Surasshu! (Solar Slash!)**" Yahiko shouted as his blade glowed a bright red and he slashed upwards at Kidomaru. Bringing two sets of arms up to defend himself, Kidomaru smirked at the sad attempt when he suddenly felt a lot of pain in those two sets of arms. He looked at the arms to see they were cut off and sealing because of the heat generated by the blade. He screamed in pain and fell, hugging the now useless arms to his chest as he held himself on his hands and knees with his last set of arms. He was in shock as no one, NO ONE could cut through his golden webbing, not even Kimimaru! He looked up in fear as Yahiko smirked down at him.

"You know, you would've lived had you not insulted me or my rank," the orange haired man informed the nearly armless teen. Kidomaru snarled at him.

"FUCK YOU!" he shouted out, spitting in Yahiko's eye. Yahiko sighed and wiped the spit from his eye before glaring down at the Oto nin with two arms.

"Sorry, but I don't swing that way," said the Amekage with a smirk as he raised his blade above his head, bringing it down in a swift motion. A loud combination of a shrilling cry of pain and of flesh and bone being forcefully separated filled Yahiko's ears. He flung the tainted blood off his blade and then went to assist his wife and brother with their problem.

* * *

It didn't take long for the two of them to get to Shukaku's now recovered form as it was glaring down at them with lifeless eyes. Naruto looked further atop it to see Gaara making hand seals. In his mind Kyuubi was yelling at him.

"**Stop him now! Dammit Kit, stop him now!"** he roared, **"Don't let him fall asleep!"**

Naruto pushed more chakra into his legs and leapt up, aiming to interrupt the red-head before he could complete his technique. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side as Gaara cried out, "**Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu! (Feigning Sleep Technique)**"

Gaara's head slumped forward as he became unconscious and Shukaku's eyes glowed with life. Naruto cursed his luck as he watched the large raccoon tilt it's head back and laugh maniacally.

"**HAHAHAHAHA! WHOO YEAH, BABY! FREE AT LAST!"** cried the unstable biju. Shukaku looked around at his surroundings and ignored the hissing flaming cat for now. He focused solely on the blonde looking at him with anger. Shukaku narrowed his eyes and laughed insanely.

"**Time for you to die you little fucker!"** cried the Ichibi. He raised his right claw and smacked his stomach.

"**Fuuton: Renkudan! (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)"** exclaimed Shukaku as a massive burst of Wind chakra rushed at Naruto. Naruto quickly unsealed his blade and cried out, "**Kenjutsu: Fu no Kizu! (Wind Scar)**"

Naruto's attack sliced through the Renkudan and continued past, slicing the arm off of Shukaku. The mighty Ichibi cried out in pain before cussing loudly at the blonde, **"GOD DAMN YOU! THAT WAS MY ARM! NOW I'M **_**REALLY**_** GONNA KILL YOU!"**

Naruto's eyes widened as the sand demon reformed his arm and launched several more Renkudan at him. He couldn't cut through all of them so he had to resort to an untested jutsu he had up his sleeve. Channeling his Arashi chakra into his blade, Naruto brought it back over his shoulder in a preparation to swing at Shukaku.

As the air bullets were seconds away from him, Naruto's eyes flashed electric blue again and a sudden gust of wind surrounded him. He gritted his teeth and then swung his blade, crying out, "**Arashi Kenjutsu: Bakkurasshi-ha! (Storm Release Kenjutsu: Backlash Wave!)**"

The attacks were sent back flying towards Shukaku, now also charged with lightning and water to back it up. Shukaku's eyes widened this time and he prepared an attempt at a counter attack, only to be stopped by a large Yokoi charged fireball. He cried out in pain as the Yokoi attack now combined with the hurricane like attack the other blonde had shot back at him, Shukaku had a feeling of dread for the first time in a long time.

Naruto collapsed on his knees and dropped his blade. He wouldn't lie and say he wasn't exhausted after countering a large attack made by a biju, especially if he had done so using a jutsu that wasn't yet complete. He already felt the fox grumbling as he healed the broken ankle that had shattered from the counterattack's force. He slowly stood, wincing as he did so from the strain on his foot and groaned when he saw Shukaku getting to his feet.

"God dammit, just stay down already," he muttered.

"**You've gotta wake his container up, Kit,"** Kyuubi informed him. Naruto groaned.

"Ok, and _how_ am I supposed to do that, genius? He's what, _twenty_ stories above the ground? No biggie, I'll just use my chakra-OH, THAT'S RIGHT! I'm almost OUT of chakra!" Naruto yelled at no one in particular. He heard a thump behind him and turned to see the Nibi Yugito looking at him with slight worry and arousal. Pushing the latter aside and filing it under his 'blackmail' memories, Naruto grinned as a plan came to mind.

"Kami loves me," he said under his breath, but to Yugito he said, "Yugi-chan...I need your help."

* * *

"Orochimaru!" shouted Jiraiya as he rushed past his sensei and teammate who were fighting the reanimated corpses of the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages, much to Tsunade's disliking. The pale Sanin scowled at the Toad Sage's appearance as he'd thought Jiraiya would be more occupied with the protection of the village itself than that of the Hokage. But then again, Orochimaru hadn't planned on Konoha getting assistance from both Kumo _and_ Ame. His scowl deepened when he saw that Jiraiya had a Rasengan ready in his hand.

"Fool!" Orochimaru exclaimed as he leapt backward and cut some chakra away from the two former Hokages, "You do not have the right to attack me!"

"You ain't got the right to attack my home!" Jiraiya cried as he thrust the Rasengan in Orochimaru's stomach. The Snake Sanin gasped in pain as the attack burrowed into his stomach and lower intestines. When the attack died away, Orochimaru saw that the two former Kages had been defeated. He cursed his luck as his old teammates and teacher approached him.

He held his hands up with a smirk, "Wait, you need me alive! I have information on Madara! I surrender."

Whilst Sarutobi looked like he was pondering it, Tsunade slammed her fist into Orochimaru's face, shattering a good portion of his skull. She dusted her hands off as he fell unconscious and smirked, "I'd say he deserves a nice, long execution waiting period, eh?"

Jiraiya nodded grimly whilst Sarutobi looked out over to the large biju that was attacking his village. He sighed as he realized just how much paperwork this promised him.

* * *

Shukaku was looking around for the two blondes who had suddenly vanished from his line of sight. He grumbled as he stubbed his foot on yet another merchant's cart. _**Should've made me come out in the forest where there's less metal carts...**_Thought the Ichibi as he stomped angrily on the carts and destroyed a building to vent. A fireball suddenly whizzed past his head and Shukaku turned to glare at the flaming feline.

"**Oi! Watch it you fucking fireball! I wanna have some fun too, so unless you're going to leave me alone, get the fuck out of my way!"** Shukaku shouted at Nibi. The cat hissed as she charged him and latched onto the raccoon. It was then he noticed the blonde human that had been pissing him off, but his attention was moved to the glowing orb in his right hand. Shukaku's eyes widened as he tried to shake the cat from his body, even trying to absorb her with his sand didn't work.

Naruto leapt off the head of Shukaku and finished charging power into his Rasengan. He angled himself so that his Rasengan would be aimed at Gaara's head. He decreased his speed as he approached the red-head, but he left himself open to a counter, which Shukaku took advantage of. Sand started swirling around Naruto as he approached the top of the Ichibi. As it started to enclose around him, Yugito shot a quick yokoi fireball at Naruto, who channeled Kyuubi's chakra through him so he could survive the hazardous chakra. He fell through the smoke and brought his Rasengan armed hand to plow it through the sudden dome that surrounded Gaara.

"**RASENGAN!**" exclaimed the blonde as he shoved the spiraling ball of pure chakra through the dome and into the shoulder of the sleeping Suna genin. Gaara gasped in pain and Shukaku cried out in dismay as his form suddenly started crumbling away.

Two bodies fell to the middle of the village below, one followed closely by that of a blue flamed cat. The flaming cat dispersed as Yugito touched the ground. She limped to Naruto's side, having sprained her ankle some time during the fight with Gaara. She knelt next to the blonde who's eyes were half-lidded and a small smile was on his face. He coughed as he rolled onto his hands and knees, Yugito putting her hand on his back to show him she would help him if he needed it. He looked over at the mumbling Gaara, who was in his own state of shock.

"Gaara..." Naruto said softly, earning the Suna's attention. Gaara's eyes widened and he screamed in terror.

"NO! STAY BACK! STAY AWAY!" he cried. Naruto frowned as he saw this reaction. Gaara needed to be trained badly with the dealing of his biju, and the boy obviously needed some counseling. He slowly limped to Gaara as he held his right arm, which was now shattered.

"It's ok, Gaara, calm down," he said calmly. Yugito watched with interest as Naruto approached the unstable genin.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO END MY EXISTINCE!" Gaara cried out, fear etched in his features. Naruto smiled slightly.

"Gaara, I can barely stand, my chakra reserves are down to my last two percent and my left ankle and right arm are shattered," as he said that, he stumbled and fell to his knee, grimacing in pain. He looked up with a smile on his face and continued, "I understand what you went through, and I know why you became like you did. I can help Gaara. That's all I want to do is help."

Gaara's eyes widened as he ran through everything the blonde was saying in his mind, he looked up at the sky and followed a bird as it flew across the sky and the sounds of battle ceased. Naruto sat next to him, following his gaze, and said, "This wasn't your father's plan you know. The assassinations, the invasion, what happened to your uncle...those are under investigation, Gaara. Come with me to Ame and we'll sort this out..."

Gaara nodded as he heard shouting and people approaching. His eyes slowly fell shut as he went unconscious, for some reason, the sound of his mother's voice was not heard.

Naruto fell to his back as he smiled at the approaching two kages, Sanin, and his mother and uncle. He chuckled as he activated the biju five pronged seal he had placed on Gaara earlier during the moment his Rasengan connected with the jinchuriki's shoulder. He felt his eyes close as his mother and godmother fretted over him and the red-head.

* * *

"aruto...Naruto...NARUTO!" the voice cried as Naruto's eyes blinked open. He looked to his right to see his mother's worried face along with his father's and uncle's standing behind him. His and Samui's team stood at the foot of his bed, along with Kirabi and Yugito, who was looking at him with a hidden worried expression. Not well hidden, but she tried. On his right was his godmother and leaning on the wall was his godfather, leering at his godmother's lower regions.

Naruto smirked, "Oi! Ero-jiji, baa-chan has told you NOT to leer at her how many times again?"

Tsunade turned red and faced the white haired pervert that swallowed hard before glaring at his godson and said, "You are the devil incarnate, I swear."

Yahiko laughed aloud and ruffled Naruto's hair, "Atta boy, Ruto!"

Naruto smiled at the praise and held back a laugh as Tsunade pummeled Jiraiya into a pulp. She then stormed back over to Naruto's side and brought her fist down on his head. Naruto cried out in pain.

"AHHH! Baa-chan!" he cried, rubbing his head. The sound of chuckling emerged from Ryu and Omoi, before Naruto rounded a glare on them. Naruto then turned to his mother who had a smirk on her face.

"Kaa-san, why are you letting baa-chan beat on me?" he asked, earning another fist to the skull via Tsunade.

"Brat, you keep calling me that and I'll personally make sure you can't leave this hospital," she said before clapping a hand over her mouth. The adults in the room all glared at Tsunade before pouncing towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened and he leapt up from the bed, only to be pulled down by Yahiko, Konan, and Tsunade. He struggled against their hold.

"NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Naruto screamed. Tsunade pressed one of Naruto's pressure points and his eyes widened again before shutting and his struggling stopped. Yahiko sighed as he moved out of Konan's way so she could sit on Naruto's side. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Shizune, who had heard the commotion and entered the room.

"Shizune," he said in his no-nonsense tone, "I want the Sabaku children moved to this room. I don't give a DAMN what anyone says, get them over here."

Shizune nodded, "Hai, Yahiko-san."

She left the room ready to proceed with her orders. Yahiko turned to Kirabi and spoke, "Bee, you and your student are to accompany the Raikage back to Kumo. Team Samui will stay with my family until we return to Ame."

Yugito stepped forward, "Excuse me, Amekage-sama?"

Yahiko smiled, "You can call me Yahiko, Yugito-san. Speak your mind, no ill will befall you for that."

"I request to stay on duty with Team Samui to keep an eye on my sister," replied Yugito with a serious look on her face. Before Yahiko could reply, Ryu decided to speak up.

"You just want to be near Uzumaki so you can kiss him again," teased the silver-haired teen. Immediately, all eyes were on the now blushing Yugito as she cursed the teen in her mind. Konan opened her mouth to ask a question when Yahiko beat her to it.

"Approved," Yahiko said, turning to Team Samui and the other two members of Team Arashi, "Team Samui, your new members for this assignment are Nii Yugito, Nii Samui and Omoi. Team Arashi will consist of Homozu, Ryu and Karui. You will rotate shifts in defending this room. For those of you not defending this room, you will be resting in the secured room Team Arashi has with Nagato."

Nagato nodded his understanding. Yahiko then turned to Jiraiya and Tsunade, "Tsunade will remain here to keep an eye on both Naruto and Gaara's vitals, Ero-sensei, you will be adjusting Gaara's seal so he can sleep peacefully. Once that is finished will we leave this excuse of a village."

He then turned to Konan and Naruto, looking down at them with a smile on his face. He brushed the hair from Naruto's eyes and smiled at his wife, "Mission's almost over...then we can go home."

Konan nodded as she held her son. Yahiko and Jiraiya left the room to see Kirabi and A off as they left for their village. Nagato gave out shifts and left with Team Arashi back to their hotel. Omoi waving goodbye and smirking as Karui glomped onto Homozu before they left. Samui stretched and said, "Well, I'm going to go assist Shizune-san with the moving of the Kazekage's children. Omoi, would you like to help?"

Omoi nodded as the two left the room to go assist Shizune. Yugito suddenly felt the looks she was getting from Tsunade and the Amekage's wife. She turned and saw the two older women smiling at her with knowing expressions. The blue haired wife of the Amekage spoke first.

"I don't believe we were ever properly introduced," she said, holding a hand out, "My name is Ame Konan. From what sensei tells me, you are the jinchuriki for the Nibi no Nekko are you not?"

Yugito nodded, "Hai, Konan-sama. I am Nii Yugito, chunin of Kumogakure and Nibi's jinchuriki. May I ask how you and Naruto-kun are so close?"

Konan smirked, "Why I thought someone would have told you by now; I'm his mother."

At this Yugito's jaw dropped. She knew that Naruto and the Amekage were close, Omoi had told her that much. But the fact that he was the Amekage's son? That was a shock Yugito wasn't ready for. It did explain how he had such a reputation with the elders of Konoha and such a connection with her sensei's team, as they were hand-picked by the Amekage to be the first joint team between the young village and Kumo. The words Anko had said before rang in her mind and she realized how many opponents she could have with getting closer to the sunny blonde.

"What's this 'Naruto-kun' stuff?" Tsunade asked with a smirk, shaking Yugito from her thoughts. Yugito turned bright red as Konan turned to her with a look of interest. Yugito then turned to glare at Tsunade, who had the gall to look innocent of any wrongdoings. Konan looked between the two before suddenly speaking her mind on the manner.

"Ok, I feel like I'm missing something important here," the blue haired woman said, narrowing her eyes, "Now please tell me what the heck you two are talking about."

"Oh it's nothing," Tsunade said, nonchalantly, "Yugito here probably had a good date with the gaki the other day soâ€""

"DATE?" Konan exclaimed in shock. Tsunade worriedly looked at Naruto only to see him stir slightly and roll over on the hospital bed, letting her release her breath.

Konan, however, was now focused on the blonde girl before her that was easily two years older than her son. Her eyes narrowed as she ran several situations, all of which making Yugito the bad guy, through her mind of what exactly happened on the date. She smiled sweetly, but just a tad too sweetly, as Yugito felt a chill go down her spine. Konan patted the chair on her left and Yugito swallowed before hesitantly walking over and sitting in said chair. Once she had done so, Konan turned on Yugito, not moving her hand from Naruto's sunny locks.

"Tell me, Yugito-chan," Konan said with her eyes set on the blonde Kumo chunin, "What did you and Naruto-kun _do_ exactly on this date?"

Yugito swallowed, "W-Well you see, Konan-san, it was a few days ago, the day before the finals I think and I was out looking for Naruto-kun at his usual spot in the ramen standâ€""

"Remind me to dock Ryu's pay," Konan muttered to Tsunade, who chuckled in response. The blue haired woman gestured for Yugito to go on and she did so, "Well it turns out he was looking for me too. He snuck up on me and scared the living daylights out of me, something I still have to get back at him for," both Tsunade and Konan smirked at this and Yugito continued, "and after the standard greeting of me calling him an idiot and him smiling in that stupid way he does, cute, but stupid, before he started stuttering out something."

Konan raised an eyebrow as she had never heard of her son stuttering before, well not since he was a child, but that was a while ago. Yugito took a looked out the window with a small smile on her face and she continued, "And then he asked me out in one breath. He looked so embarrassed after doing so but I can't say for sure that I didn't look the same way. It took me a moment, but I accepted."

"He asked you out?" Tsunade asked, not knowing this information. Yugito started to nod but Konan grabbed her by the arms and looked at her in all seriousness.

"You're sure it went like that?" she asked with slight hope, "_he_ asked _you_ out?"

Yugito nodded. Konan and Tsunade squealed happily like two teenage girls, causing the Nekko Jinchuriki to sweat drop. Konan asked for details about the date, which Yugito was more than happy to tell her about it. Every now and then, Konan would throw in her own memories of Naruto acting a certain way (One such story was when Yahiko was stuck trying to get Naruto to eat something other than ramen, which Yugito filed away in her own 'blackmail' memory bank) or Tsunade would press a pressure point on Naruto if he started to stir. It was around the fifth time she had done so that Yugito asked why they had to do so.

Konan replied with a scowl on her face, "It's little known, but Naruto was almost killed by a deranged medical doctor. He was only seven at the time and Hiko-kun and I were returning to Ame after a journey to the capital. Well, he suddenly became very ill from a bad bowl of ramen and we had to take him to the nearby hospital, not knowing that a few years beforehand, the doctor that was going to treat Naruto was from Konoha originally. In fact, he used to be Naruto's 'assigned' doctor."

Yugito got the idea of what Konan implied and she growled. Konan took it as a good sign and continued, "It became clear that something wasn't right when the doctor asked Hiko-kun and I to leave the room so he could, 'properly diagnose the _boy_.' Well, Yahiko didn't take too kindly for how he addressed Naruto-kun and asked him what he was going to do for our son. The doctor became confused and said, 'son? The child isn't even supposed to be alive, how is he your son?'"

Tsunade scoffed, "Long story short, it's just a bad reminder for Naruto of what he contains and what could have happened if he stayed in Konoha."

Konan nodded and Yugito frowned as she looked over the peaceful looking blonde.

"Does he always freak out like this in a hospital?" she asked. Konan and Tsunade nodded in sync.

"We have to call in a doctor to help him if he's ever sick, which is a rarity in itself," Konan said. Yugito nodded, understanding. A throat clearing was heard and the three women turned to see Shizune, Samui, Omoi and the Sabaku siblings all looking at them, Gaara glancing down at Naruto's unconscious form. Konan smiled at them.

"Why hello," she said, "My name is Ame Konan. You three must be the Sabaku children. Dasuto spoke highly of all your abilities last I spoke with him, yours especially Gaara. He was sorry that this invasion attempt had to happen, but I'm sure you were informed of Orochimaru's coup."

Gaara nodded, looking at the woman that had a nice smile, "Hai. I hadn't...realized until now how different ...father's chakra was from Orochimaru's chakra. Mostly because I hadn't really cared, until now. I would humbly like to thank your son once he is conscious."

Temari and Kankuro stared at Gaara with their jaws agape. He'd never said as much as that before in his life! Kankuro turned to Temari and said, "Am I dreaming? Did he just say he wants to _thank_ that brat for kicking his ass?"

The resulting crack of Temari's fan hitting the back of his head was his response. The eldest Sabaku glared down at her brother and said, "Watch your manners around a Kage's wife! Especially if it's one whose the mother of the person you're insulting!"

Kakuro saw stars before the world went black.

**

* * *

**

AN: UGH! I'm in a conundrum! Do I add Temari to Naruto's harem or leave it as it is? I mean, she's the only girl I'm really considering adding to the FAIRLY LARGE harem now...Your thoughts would be nice and highly appreciated. If I get ten people saying 'DO IT!' then yeah, I'll do it. Snot like I have any other plans...or do i? DUN DUN DUN!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Ok, ok, ok I've got it all figured out. I'm switching Temari and Mei out with one another. Sorry, and it does hurt me a little to do so, but I have a remedy. Mei gets together with Nagato! It's brilliant! Brilliant I say, just brilliant!**

**Any objections to this let me know, cuz my back up is Mei to go with Yahiko. Hmm, which of those two couples would work better? Ah well, that's up to you. Let's get started with chapter 11!**

**Review number 300 goes to Gold Testament! The Judge of Rokubi is the 600****th**** reviewer!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Mmm, what'cha say? Why'd ya have to go and tell me that way? Tellin me that I don't own Naruto, you really expected me to just let it go? Now I know I overreacted, but you gotta know I'm sorry for that brace on your head.**

**Chapter 11: A Near International Incident and the Akatsuki Become Known**

Omoi grunted as he dodged the scalpel thrown at him. Omoi was patrolling the stairway and elevator that led to the floor Naruto and Gaara were recovering on. Samui was down the hall, getting two cups of coffee for both of them when it happened. He narrowed his eye at the so called 'doctor' that had come to 'checkup' on Naruto and Gaara, and kept refusing him passage without documentation from Tsunade or Shizune. The doctor kept proclaiming that it wasn't needed before getting fed up with his actions and attacking him with a scalpel. Omoi kept his blade sheathed so as not to cause property damage. Bringing his right arm up in defense, he blocked an incoming haymaker made by the silver haired doctor that was revealed to be a familiar Konoha chunin.

The chunin in question went by the name Mizuki, according to the information Homozu had given to him. As expected, the chunin was very low in skill, much below Omoi's own skill level. He deflected a left kick aimed at his ribs and countered with a roundhouse to the stomach. Omoi followed with a combination similar to the Homozu Combo #1 **(AN: The one used against Lee)**. He had sent the chunin flying with the thrust kick he threw in to replace the jumping heel kick, as that was usually used by someone shorter than himself. Mizuki coughed upon impact with the ground and Omoi sneered at him.

"How did _you_ make chunin?" asked the white haired Kumo genin, "I'm a genin and I'm kicking your ass!"

"Sh-shut up!" Mizuki cried at him, "And get out of my way! The demons have to die! The council decreed it!"

Omoi's eyes narrowed, "So, they openly declare war? As much as I hope that was true, I believe you are too far deranged to realize the effects your actions will have. Tell me...do you really think that I would be here alone?"

Mizuki's eyes widened as he felt a shock run up and down his spine. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped to the ground, unconscious. Samui dusted her hands off and sighed as she looked at Omoi.

"This is the seventh attempt made in the past two days," she said. Omoi nodded and he approached the unconscious chunin, kneeling to disarm him. Mizuki suddenly shot up and stabbed Omoi in the stomach with a hidden kunai. He jumped to his feet and ran up the stairs, intent on killing the Kyuubi Child.

Samui had dropped to Omoi's side and began mediocre field medical jutsu on his wound. Omoi shoved her away and leaned back, looking her in the eyes, "He...He can't reach taichou or Gaara-san. I'm fine, go!"

Samui nodded as she ran after the chunin that was threatening her friend's life and had attacked her teammate. He stopped and turned around to throw a smoke bomb at her. Samui cursed as she covered her mouth and nose to defend against the poison filled gas.

Mizuki continued up the stairs and ran towards the room that contained the demon. He slowed his step and leveled his breathing as he neared the door. He paused when he heard a name exclaimed by the Demon.

"Itachi-nii-san!"

Mizuki paled. If it was the Itachi he was thinking of...no, impossible. The Hokage would have sent ANBU to arrest him if it was the Uchiha traitor. Mizuki smirked as he opened the door and charged towards the bed, his kunai brought back to be thrown at the demon. He smiled maniacally as he saw everyone's eyes on him, the Demon looking at him with confusion.

"The Nine-Tailed Fox dies today!" screamed the manic chunin as he prepared to throw the kunai. He suddenly found himself against the wall and his eyes being examined by three tomoed red eyes. Mizuki felt his breath hitch as he looked into the eyes of the very person he didn't want to see.

"Hm, seems like one finally made it through," the blue skinned man next to the blue haired woman said. Said shark-like man smiled, revealing shark-like teeth and continued, "I say you let me chop him up, Itachi. After all, this village already knows you. I think I should leave my mark, too."

A cup hit the blue skinned man in the head and he turned to glare at the blonde in the bed, "You little brat!"

"Don't antagonize him, oututo," Itachi said in a near emotionless voice, not removing his eyes from Mizuki's, "Kisame may have sworn to protect you as the last of the Uzumaki, but he won't resist the urge to smack you around in your chakra depleted state."

Mizuki's eyes widened as he heard what the Uchiha murderer called the demon child. He croaked out, "Traitorous...bastard..."

Itachi's hand tightened around Mizuki's throat and he muttered, "**Suimun (Sleep).**"

Mizuki's eyelids became heavy as he watched the tomoes in Itachi's eyes start to spin slowly. Once he had passed out, Itachi dropped the chunin and deactivated his Sharingan. He walked back into the room only to be surrounded by several ANBU.

"Uchiha Itachi!" the purple haired cat masked ANBU said, "For crimes against your village, we sentence you to death!"

"Crimes against my village?" Itachi replied, confused. He turned to Konan and continued, "Konan-sama, which village do I belong to that requires Konoha ANBU to end my life?"

"Don't try and use the Ame for a defense!" an ANBU wearing a bear mask said, "They may have come to our aid, but for a murderer of your own clan, you will pay."

"Nii-san, you killed your clan?" Naruto asked, feigning innocence. All the ANBU turned to the kid as if he were an idiot, which most of them believed he was.

"Uchiha Itachi is wanted as an S-rank nukenin with a kill on sight order for the near extermination of his clan," the bear masked ANBU said. Itachi blinked.

"I never did such a thing," he said, "I belong to the Uchiha family of Ame. 6 years ago, I migrated to Amegakure under orders of the Hokage. You can ask him yourself seeing as he is standing right behind me along with my Amekage and Jiraiya-sama."

The ANBU all turned to see the Sandaime smiling slightly into the room. They all held their ground until the Sandaime gave them a signal to stand down. His eyes fell down on the unconscious Mizuki and frowned.

"ANBU, please take Mizuki-san to Ibiki and Anko for questioning," He said, "And refrain from attacking Ame's Uchiha please. I wouldn't like to see a former Konoha ANBU captain die in such a way."

The ANBU all hesitated before bowing and carrying out his orders. Two blank masked ANBU grabbed Mizuki and vanished. The bear and cat ANBU both bowed and then vanished as the Hokage approached Itachi. He placed both hands on the shoulders of the oldest heir to the Uchiha clan and smiled.

"It is good to have you here, Itachi-kun," Sarutobi said. Itachi allowed a small smile to appear on his face and replied, "Thank you, Sarutobi-jiji. I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well, Itachi. You were one of Minato's choices for a successor should the time had ever arrived, and when I came back into office, I nearly offered you the position after your fifth mission," Sarutobi said, patting Itachi on the shoulder. Itachi bowed his thanks before turning to Yahiko. Kisame appeared on his right and they both bowed before him.

"What is thy bidding, Amekage-sama?" Kisame asked, his shoulders shaking in repressed laughter. Yahiko sighed, knowing that somehow Kisame planned this out to make him look like a power hungry overlord. He waved his hand, allowing the two to stand.

"That wasn't necessary Kisame," said the Shodai Amekage, "I would have gladly ordered you to go get me a cup of coffee without your insistence."

Naruto laughed whilst Kisame's face fell and he slowly left the room to retrieve a cup of coffee. Itachi shook his head before a book was placed in his hands. His eyes teared up and he bowed before Jiraiya proclaiming, "THANK YOU, MOST EXQUISIVE JIRAIYA-SAMA!"

Yahiko and Naruto both sweat-dropped while Jiraiya smirked proudly at his number one informant/fan. Itachi ghosted his hands over the yellow book before opening it and giggling in a perverted manner. Konan cleared her throat, causing all the men present to look at her slightly annoyed face.

"If that's everything, sensei," she said, "How is Gaara-kun?"

Jiraiya smiled, "Kid's gonna be just fine. His seal was sloppy as hell, just like the Kazekage said, but right now, he's sleeping like a rock."

Naruto yawned, "Whatever, I'm just glad we're out of the hospital."

Yahiko, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi all looked at Konan confused. She mouthed, "Genjutsu" and they all nodded in understanding. Everyone close to Naruto now knew of his nosocomephobia and how serious it was. Hell, Yahiko even had Jiraiya secretly working on a seal that would suppress the phobia, not that Konan approved. Or knew about it for that manner.

Itachi then spoke up, "...right...Anyway, Kisame and I have finished our reports and are awaiting our next mission."

Yahiko nodded, "Seeing as we're all healed up now, I believe it's time we go home."

Naruto's head cocked, "What do you mean? We're not at home?"

Konan cursed Yahiko under her breath before pressing a pressure point on Naruto's shoulder. She then rounded on her husband, "You just had to go and blow it, didn't you Hiko-kun?"

"How was I supposed to know you made him think we were back in Ame?" Yahiko defended. Jiraiya, Itachi, and Sarutobi all took a step back from the arguing couple. Jiraiya slowly pulled a notebook out and whispered, "This is great...I can see it now, Icha Icha Make Up! The story of a quarreling couple that often get into situations beyond their control, it will be my next big seller!"

Unfortunately, the Toad Sanin had spoken the last bit a wee bit too loudly. Yahiko and Konan turned their enraged gazes on the white haired pervert, causing him to gulp loudly before fleeing and pleading for mercy. Yahiko chased his sensei, swinging his blade wildly, trying to land a hit, while Konan chased after him with an origami scythe, and constantly missing him by an inch. Sarutobi turned to Itachi, who merely shrugged and opened his book and began reading like this was an everyday occurrence.

* * *

Kisame groaned as the energetic blonde kept bombarding him and his partner with questions regarding their mission to Kusa. He wondered how Itachi put up with it and then remembered that Itachi was used to being an older brother before he was framed. They were already a few days out on their way to Ame, being the escorts for Teams Arashi, Suna and Samui. Yahiko and Konan had separated from the group, saying they had to go to the daimyo's mansion for an important meeting; Nagato went along as a bodyguard as did Jiraiya. Kisame knew this was just revenge on his Amekage's part for being overly formal. Currently, the group was resting at a pocky shop (per Itachi's request) and the girls had gone to the onsen nearby for a refreshing soak. Earning a tick on his head, Kisame turned to the blonde and pulled the wrapped Samehada off his back exclaiming, "Brat, if you don't shut up, I'm chopping something off!"

Naruto wisely became quiet and backed away from the annoyed swordsman. He turned to Ryu and muttered, "Someone had a bad dish of sushi this morning."

The silver haired genin snickered and replied, "More like he hasn't gotten laid in a while."

"That's it! I don't care if you're Hidan's nephew, you're losing a leg!" Kisame shouted as he began chasing the assassin in training down the road. Gaara, who was not used to such behavior, looked lost while his brother broke out in a fit of laughing along with Naruto. Homozu sighed and turned to follow the Akatsuki member who was threatening his teammate, planning on making sure Ryu didn't die. Omoi snickered as he and Itachi resumed their game of go.

Gaara then turned to Naruto and asked, "Is this a normal thing to happen? I thought threatening with deadly intentions was a bad thing."

Naruto smiled and offered Gaara another stick of pocky, which he accepted, before replying, "It is bad, when you're perfectly capable of being a better person. Unfortunately for Kisame-sempai, he's too far gone to actually be subtle."

Gaara mulled this over while he chewed his pocky. Kankuro turned to Naruto and said, "So it's mostly for kicks, right?"

Naruto smiled, "Pretty much."

Kankuro laughed again as Ryu ran past with a shouting Kisame following and a distraught Homozu following him. Kankuro wasn't sure about going with the Ame and Kumo shinobi at first, but now that he's seen what they were like, he decided that they were a good bunch and Gaara seemed to lose the wall that had been constructed around his emotions for the past seven years. The war painted Suna genin kept a smirk on his face as he witnessed the blonde haired living energy named Naruto talk with Gaara about things concerning their biju. It saddened Kankuro that he couldn't be closer to his brother in the way Naruto was, but he didn't think about it often, as it reminded him of the way his brother used to be.

"Kankuro," the monotone voice of his little brother snapped the puppet master from his thoughts as he turned to the red-head, "Uzumaki and I were going to go to the hot springs, would you like to join us?"

Naruto deflated, "Gaara, call me Naruto..."

Gaara allowed a small smile on his face, "As you wish...Uzumaki."

Kankuro laughed as Naruto face faulted to the ground.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he slipped into the warm water, "This is niiice..."

Kankuro smirked, "Got that right."

"It does feel...relaxing," Gaara said, shutting his eyes, "Moth-I mean, Shukaku agrees with me."

The other two teens nodded and relaxed in the water before they heard a female voice say, "So he really is _that_ buff?"

Gaara blinked, "That sounded like Nee-chan..."

"Yeah," another feminine voice sighed out. A purr-like sound emitted from the other side of the onsen. Naruto blinked.

"That was Yugi-chan," Naruto muttered. A giggle emerged from the other side.

"Geez, the way you two are talking, you'd make it seem like you're both chasing him," the giggling voice said. A growl emitted from the formerly purring Yugito. Naruto gulped.

"And that would be Karui getting Yugi-chan riled up," Naruto said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"So what if we are?" Temari asked, causing the growl emitting from Yugito to become louder, "Hear me out, before you kill me. He's eligible for the CRA, right? Well, I have a feeling my father will want to thank the Amekage for his protection and help...how else will he do so but with a engagement?"

"Over my dead body!" Yugito growled out.

"Dude, there's a catfight going on over there!" Kankuro exclaimed in giddy. Naruto looked at Kankuro with a deadpan face.

"Your sister is one of the fighters you perv..." he said, causing Kankuro to become horrified at the thought of seeing his sister involved in a catfight over a boy.

"Wait, wait, wait," Temari said, causing the boys to become silent once again and listen, "I wasn't finished. I'm willing to share, after all. I mean, if he's as good a kisser as you say he is, and I saw how he looked in the mesh shirt, then I'd be stupid not to take a shot at him, even if I'd have to share."

"What are you saying?" asked Yugito.

"I'm saying," Temari said in a seductive tone, "We should work out our differences right now..."

After that, the boys heard two more gasps and a pair of moans. Their teenage minds, Gaara included due to his insane, yet male, tenant, couldn't handle the thought of two hot females near their age making out or possibly doing more. They did the only thing any sensible man would do in their place.

They passed out after a massive nosebleed attack took place.

* * *

On the other side of the onsen, Yugito moved her arm away from her mouth and stopped making an improvised moan. She and the other girls burst out laughing after their performance. Temari smiled at the slightly older girl.

"You're an evil tease, you know that?" she complimented. Yugito grinned.

"I learned from the best," replied the jinchuriki. In her mind, Nibi purred.

"**Thanks, kitten. ****I'll bet our little tom really enjoyed that performance...maybe we should actually have Temari-chan join us,"** purred the Nekko. Yugito blushed and silently cursed the cat several times.

"I wonder though," Samui spoke up, earning the eyes of her acquaintances/friends, "Would your father actually do that?"

"Himself? No, not without the pushing of Suna's council," Temari replied before, "Besides, as nice a guy as you make him out to be, I'm still afraid of what that kid's capable of."

Karui laughed, "You're _afraid_ of taichou? Geez, that's almost like saying you've got the hots for Ryu!"

Temari blanched and stuck her tongue out in disgust, "Ugh, he's nasty. How does a guy become so perverted?"

"A few years of training with Jiraiya of the Sanin," Samui replied with an eye roll. Yugito growled at the mention of the perverted Sanin, the memory of what he called her and Naruto's relationship fresh in her mind. Karui shook her head.

"He just doesn't get it," she said, "Homo-kun says that no matter how many times he's beaten up for his perverted remarks, Ryu keeps getting back up unscarred. Personally I think it's because he learned an instant revival medical jutsu from the perverted king."

"God if he and Kankuro get close then we'll never be at peace," Temari groaned. She sank further into the water before a thought occurred to her, "Why is it laughable that I'm afraid of Naruto?"

Karui scoffed, "Because one; he just helped your mentally disturbed brother out of his own feeling to do so. Two; he's possibly the nicest guy in the world aside from Amekage-sama or Nagato-sensei. And Three; if he wanted to hurt you, or any of us for that matter, he wouldn't because of the small amount of chivalry he has."

"Not to mention he just gives off a good vibe," Samui added her two cents worth. Yugito nodded her agreement.

Temari leaned her head back and looked up at the sky before turning to Yugito and saying, "So is the sharing option still up for grabs?"

The girls shared a laugh as Yugito sputtered for a response. In her mind, Nibi purred out, **"I still think we should see if she's serious about this. Riding Kyu-kun's jinchuriki will be fun, but like they say, three's a party."**

* * *

Naruto nodded his head to a nonexistent beat as he traveled ahead of the others towards Ame. The gates were open as he approached and he smiled at the two guards that always seemed to be on duty.

"Hey Jon-san, Sesu-san!" Naruto said as he walked up to the gates. The two chunin smiled widely.

"Hello Naruto-sama!" Jon returned his greeting. Jon was a black haired man in his mid-twenties, wearing the standard Ame chunin attire, which consisted of the ANBU like gear with a chunin flak jacket over the vest. He had a scar over his right eye, which was blind due to the attack he had gotten from it.

Sesu smacked Jon over the back of the head, "Baka! You know that Naruto doesn't like honorifics!"

Naruto smiled thankfully at the yellow eyed chunin. Sesu wore a mask over his head, leaving only his eyes visible **(AN: Think ski mask)**. His Ame hetai-ite was attached to the side of his mask, instead of around a headband. After he handed his ID over to Sesu, the mask-wearer eye smiled at the blonde and said, "Amekage-sama is waiting for you and your group at the tower with the Kazekage."

Naruto nodded his thanks as he waited for the rest of his party. After the rest had caught up with him and had past the gate checkpoint, Kisame and Itachi left to go report to the council. This left Naruto to lead the rest of the genin and one Kumo chunin to the Amekage tower. The Sabaku siblings and Yugito were in awe of how friendly the village was to outsiders like them; then again, their villages were friendlier than they seemed to outsiders. And from observation, it seemed as though there was at least twice the amount of active ninja than civilians. All seemed well as Naruto showed them some of his favorite spots to hang out.

It was then that Yugito met her first of many to come adversaries.

"NARUTO-KUN!" shrieked a female voice. Naruto paled as a figure glomped onto his side and hugged him tightly. He tried pushing the assailant off, but it was to no avail.

"Ami...air...please..." Naruto pleaded as he fell to his knees slowly. The long green haired girl released Naruto and he gasped for air. Gaara came to his aid by offering him a hand up, which Naruto gratefully took.

"Naruto-kun," Ami said, "We were all so worried for you! Some thought that Orochimaru-sama had gotten a hold of you when Amekage-sama and Konan-sama returned without you."

"Was anyone worried about me?" Ryu asked. Ami scowled at the silver haired teen.

"No one would care about you if you were the last man alive," sneered Ami. Ryu growled and clenched his fists, but a hand on his shoulder from Omoi. Omoi narrowed his eyes at the green haired girl.

"Don't bother Ryu," he said, "She didn't see how you destroyed that Oto nin in the prelims."

"Or how you summoned Asshu to save taichou," Homozu said. Ami turned on the green eyed genius.

"NARUTO-KUN DOESN'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP!" she shouted at him. Naruto sighed and put a hand on his face, embarrassed of his stalker.

Karui got in Ami's face, "DON'T YELL AT HOMO-KUN, SLUT!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Ami returned. Naruto had had enough and stood between the two girls before a fight could ensue.

"Enough!" he said, "Karui, stand down. Although Homozu may be grateful that you came to his aid, this still isn't your village and you could be reprimanded for attacking a civilian."

Karui growled before crossing her arms, "It'd be worth it."

Ami stuck her tongue out and gave her a victory sign but Naruto turned on her, "And you! I've told you before, I'm not going to go out with you, so stop trying already!"

Ami looked crushed, "Bu-but Naruto-kun..."

Yugito saw Naruto's resolve weaken as the girl started to cry. As much as a good guy he was, he was just a little too soft when it came to people crying. She decided to come to his rescue.

"Naru-kun," Yugito said, looping her arm around his and giving him a false pout, "You promised to take me out to sushi after we meet with Amekage-sama. Let's go!"

Naruto looked confused before she gave him a look and he understood what she was doing. He glanced back at the now livid Ami and smiled at Yugito, "Sorry, Yugi-chan. I almost forgot. Let's go so we can get this over with and get something to eat."

Yugito led Naruto away from the slack-jawed Ami and the rest of the group followed. Naruto sighed and his features relaxed, "Thanks a lot, Yugi-chan. That was close..."

"You owe me," Yugito said as she released Naruto's arm and walked in step with him. Temari decided to voice the question going through all the Suna siblings' minds.

"What was that all about?" she asked. Naruto turned around whilst still walking backwards and chuckled.

"That was Ami," he said, "She's a local nuisance that bugs me from time to time. But after that little display I doubt she'll bug me for a while."

"She has to go back to the drawing board," muttered Homozu. Naruto nodded.

"Right, so I can expect some downtime for a little bit," said the blonde.

"Until she finds you without Nii at your side," Gaara said. Everyone stopped to look at the redhead and he elaborated, "The way Nii acted in front of the girl no doubt left a mark on her. She may even perceive Nii to be a threat to getting Uzumaki in her clutches and may try killing her."

Gaara noticed the looks of shock coming from his siblings and he said, "Just because I was obsessed with killing didn't mean I was unable to pick up on the ways people interacted with each other. Shukaku is already rectifying his mistake by explaining more to me, when he isn't urging for blood that is."

Kankuro nodded, "Yeah, ok...that makes sense I guess..."

Temari turned to Naruto and Yugito, "He's right though. If she sees you without Naruto or vice versa, she may do something drastic."

Yugito growled involuntarily, earning odd looks from some of those present, "I'd like to see her try."

Naruto rubbed his head, "This is already turning out to be harder than I expected..."

"You could always go out on dates every night," Karui suggested, planning on sneaking the possibility of a double date into the plans so she could bribe Homozu into another date. Yugito blushed heavily and looked at Naruto who nodded slowly.

"That...could work," Naruto replied. He turned to Yugito and smiled, "So you still up for sushi later?"

From the way the others smiled and the way he chuckled, Yugito could tell she had a blush on her face. The fact that Nibi had woken from her nap and started sending images of Naruto sensually eating sushi didn't help with her blush.

* * *

Entering the Amekage tower, Naruto waved at some of the hidden ANBU. Some even waved back, causing him to chuckle. He walked past the secretary and entered the Amekage's office. He was shocked to see two of the councilmen in the room, but otherwise stayed focused on his father and the blonde man dressed in Suna jonin attire. The blonde man stood and smiled at the Sabaku children.

"You've all made it," he said neutrally, only a hint of happiness in his voice, "I'm glad. Thank you Amekage-dono. I'm sorry I hadn't heeded your warning earlier."

Yahiko waved the man off, "Not to worry about, Dasuto. What matters is your village is cleared of charges and Ame is willing to pay for the damages to Konoha."

"Not that we should, the bastards should just suffer and rebuild it themselves..." Naruto muttered as he crossed his arms. Sabaku no Dasuto chuckled as he heard these words and bowed to Naruto. Naruto became shocked of the action, but before he could speak, the Kazekage rose and continued.

"I would like to thank you, Uzumaki-Ame Naruto," he said in the same tone as Gaara spoke, "I feared that no one would be able to undo the things the council has done behind my back, but you have shown me otherwise. I promise to end the attempts on my son's life and find out who was responsible for it; before punishing them severely."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Thank you, Kazekage-sama, but there's no need to go that far. I just saw someone like me in need of help and I acted on it. I might recommend sending Gaara to see Kirabi of Kumo for a year though, if anyone can help him with the control over the Ichibi, it'd be Kirabi-sensei."

The Kazekage raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What good could come from sending my son to Kumo?"

"If I may, Kazekage-dono," Yahiko spoke, "My son has trained under Kirabi and mastered the control of six of the nine tails in his jinchuriki form, his training was halted when my sensei, Jiraiya of the Sanin, introduced the Toad summoning contract to him. Balancing between the Fox and Toad contracts has set him back a few years' worth of training, but he's slowly making his way back up."

The Kazekage and his children all looked at Naruto in shock before Kankuro spoke up, "You summon Toads _and_ Foxes?"

Naruto nodded before biting both of his thumbs and performing separate sets of one handed seals. He slammed both of his hands down and said, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

After two puffs of smoke, a small orange fox appeared on his right and a dark orange toad appeared on his right wearing a dark jacket. The kit jumped onto Naruto's shoulders while the toad leapt onto his head and waved his hand, **"Hey Bro! Where've you been?"**

"It talked..." Kankuro said in shock. Naruto grinned before looking up at the toad.

"Yeah, sorry bout that Gamakichi," he said, "There was an invasion in Konoha and I had to knock some sense into a couple of people."

"**Is that why pops is so mad at you?"** Gamakichi asked, **"He said something about the Old Fox gloating about getting a member of the Fox Tribe noticed in Konoha during your exams."**

The kit yipped from Naruto's shoulder and Gamakichi scowled, **"HER? You chose HER to fight a dog? I could've done that, bro!"**

"Yeah, but you would've backed me into getting you some dango or something," Naruto shot back. The sullen look on the toad's face caused many to chuckle.

"**Hmph, if you're gonna be like that, I'm out of here. Goodbye Amekage-sama, Bro,"** the young toad said before he vanished in a puff of smoke. The small fox yipped again and Naruto nodded.

"Sure, I'll do that later. Bye Taiyu-chan," he said as the fox vanished in a puff of smoke. He turned and bowed in an overdramatic manner, causing Yahiko to applaud and cry, "Encore! Encore! Again!"

The councilmen present chuckled and also applauded, causing everyone else present to stare blankly at them. The Sabaku family was wondering what was going on, Team Samui all looked amused along with Yugito, and Team Arashi looked...well bored. Like it was an everyday occurrence.

Temari looked around at the various faces and sighed as she watched the blonde boy that saved her brother walk over to a chair and collapse in it with a smile on his face. The smile seemed so pure and radiated confidence, Temari couldn't help but smile slightly. She had to admit, from a certain perspective he was pretty attractive. And what helped more was that she didn't have to worry about Gaara killing him...or anyone else anymore for that matter. Temari watched as he leaned back in the chair and placed the tips of his fingers together and the smile died down to a serious look that looked very unnatural on his face. Temari grew worried when she saw that look and even more so when the playful face on the Amekage vanished.

"Right, let's get serious shall we?" Yahiko said as he pulled some files out. Yugito, Temari, Kankuro, and even Gaara looked shocked when they read the names on the files.

It was _their_ names.

**

* * *

**

AN: OH MY SHIZZ NIT! Was this planned all along? What about going to Kiri to help in the war? Or the Spy mission to Iwa? Will the Sabaku family return to Suna, or Team Samui back to Kumo?

**To answer in order, No. Still on. It's gonna happen. And DUH, how else will Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari make chunin at the next exams?**

**Keep on reading, my friends, because I have more twists and turns coming up.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So...I take it removing Mei is a no-no...alright, alright you guys win. *sighs* Plan 23-B then...Anko doesn't become anything more than a bed-buddy...then again, I can only see Anko as a bed buddy. So we have, for our pleasure, Naruto dating/marrying Temari, Mei, Yugito, Koyuki, and Kurotsuchi, so he could become an ambassador or something (HINT-HINT). Along the way he could have several fuck buddies, Anko being one of them. Heck, Anko may just be the one to instigate the threesome or foursome possibility for Naruto and his "Lady friends".**

**The lucky bastard...**

**And I ain't changing this again! Anko is a fuck buddy, that's it! With her being from Konoha, they really don't have anything else in common...unless you count their slight insanity or lust. Hehehehehehe.**

**Let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: *to the tune of a Backstreet Boys song* I don't...own Na-ru-to. It makes...me sad, you know. Can we...just start please? I'm getting antsy for some Chi-nese!**

**Chapter 12: Two Girls plus One Guy equals Three Blondes on a Date**

"What the hell, dude!" exclaimed Kankuro. He looked between Naruto and Yahiko before rounding on the blonde, who he considered to be the lesser of two demons, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Tell me how you have files on me and my family!" He shouted, "NOW!"

"Kankuro!" Dasuto hissed, trying to calm his eccentric son. The painted boy growled and then became silent when a kunai started to go into his stomach, becoming close to breaking the skin. He looked down to see Naruto glaring at him.

"Let me go or you lose your breakfast," threatened the blonde boy. Kankuro gulped and released Naruto and backed away, all the while rubbing his stomach where the kunai once was. The sunny blonde was glaring hard at the rest of the occupants of the room before sitting once again.

The blonde ran a hand through his hair and said, "Listen, they aren't complete files. Basic graduation papers from your academy, something most villages share willingly with other villages in case two villages' shinobi meet in battle and one dies, the other uses the information they have to identify dead shinobi."

"For example," Yahiko said, "It was unknown that Gaara and Yugito were Jinchuriki like Ruto, just as his status was unknown to you. We have the advantage however, as the Konoha council burned his medical records as soon as he left. It was a last ditch effort to forget the so called 'Kyuubi Child from Hell' as one of the villagers that I met said."

A growl emitted from the three jinchuriki. Temari examined all of them secretly from her spot behind them. Gaara seemed even tenser and on edge than before, Yugito was visibly restraining herself from running back to the village and opening a can of whoop ass on it, and Naruto...his eyes said it all. They showed an intense amount of rage, visible in the red flecks dancing around his oceanic blue irises that showed a deep sorrow.

Temari held her breath as Naruto continued, "Anyway...the reason we have your academy files is because we wanted to ask you each individually to become joint members of Ame. Itachi-nii-san is the only to decline becoming a joint Ame shinobi, opting instead to become a full Ame jonin and starting anew. You have three options."

At his nod, Homozu stepped forward, "You may choose to first, not take part in this. If you do so, you will immediately begin your trek back to your village. With or without an escort, it's up to you. Second, you can choose to become a full time Ame genin, where your past records here will be burned, and due to a seal created by Jiraiya-sama, the records in your originating village will burn as well. Or third, you can become a joint member of Ame, granting you free passage in all other countries with joint members. These include and are not limited to; Arashi no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni, Yuki no Kuni, and of course Rai no Kuni."

Ryu laughed, "Sounds like a resort offer..."

"You will have two days to finalize your decision," Yahiko said, "For the meantime; you will be staying at the Ame Inn. Dasuto, you are more than welcome to stay at your safe house until we finalize an escort for you."

Dasuto stood and shook Yahiko's hand, "Arigato, Yahiko-san. For everything. If I am free to, I will return there now."

Yahiko smiled as he released the Kazekage's hand, "Of course Dasuto. Be free and rule well."

The Kazekage gave one last glance to his children with the ghost of a smile on his face before exiting the room, the two councilmen following him. Team Samui and Team Arashi all looked to Naruto, who was their unofficial commander. He smiled, "Break day. Go have fun."

The two teams nodded before turning and bowing to Yahiko and said unanimously, "At your leave, Amekage-sama."

Yahiko nodded before waving them off. The five teens left quietly, leaving Team Suna and Yugito alone with the Amekage and his son. The two eldest Sabaku children looked nervously between the two while Gaara and Yugito either had no nerves about the situation or were hiding them really well. It was Naruto that broke the silence, seeing as he hated it more than his father.

"Didn't you guys hear me?" he asked, "Go explore! We aren't keeping you here unless you wish to be."

Kankuro and Temari stood dumbfounded while Gaara bowed and then stood again, asking Naruto, "Where's the nearest restaurant? I'm hungry."

"Down the block on the right," Yahiko said, pulling something out from the left drawer and tossing it to the redhead, who caught it easily, "That's an Amekage ID card, show that at the door and the doorman will let you in."

Gaara nodded, "Thank you."

He then turned and left out the door. Kankuro and Temari exchanged a glance before Kankuro ran off after his brother. Temari and Yugito were the only two remaining in the room with Naruto and Yahiko. Yahiko smirked and turned to his son and whispered, "This is the part where you take the two pretty girls out for a good time."

The three teens blushed and Naruto glared at his father, promising him a _lot_ of pain in the nearby future. Naruto stood and shucked off his coat, hanging it on the coat hanger near his father's desk. As he walked past the two blonde girls, he looked over his shoulder and said to his father, "This is the part where you get back to work."

Yahiko scowled before the illusion on his desk vanished and piles of paperwork appeared before him. Naruto opened the door for Temari and Yugito, smirking as he followed them out. He laughed quietly when he heard a mutter of, "Damned devil incarnate son of mine."

Naruto looked up to see two girls looking at him. He looked them both over in quick glances and had a hard time comparing their beauty. They both shared the aura of an exotic woman, but Temari had a fair skin complexion despite coming from the desert along with a tan whereas Yugito had a lightly tanned milky complexion that complemented her more feline features that she no doubt gained from Nibi.

Naruto's eyes flickered over Temari. While she was nowhere near the sheer beauty that Yugito had, she did have her own glow about her. One similar to Anko, the glow of a strong woman that takes no shit from anyone. That was something Naruto looked for in a girl. Her bust was well defined for someone her age, and underneath her light periwinkle battle dress, he had a feeling she had little to none amount of fat. The battle fan that had to be at least seventy-five pounds did well for her physical training, he guessed.

He then glanced at his fellow jinchuriki, Yugito. While she was indeed more endowed than her Suna counterpart, she had more feminine curves. Not only that, but she had the build similar to a ferocious panther. Her catlike eyes were inciting and hypnotizing; Naruto knew that after his first meeting with her, he had become attracted on a subconscious level. He also looked at her lips, how he yearned to kiss them again.

"**Play your cards right and you may be able to get both of these women in your bed tonight, Kit,"** Kyuubi whispered in Naruto's head, **"Now go get em!"**

Unbeknownst to Naruto, the two females he had analyzed in less than two minutes had done the same to him. We'll start with Temari's observations first for the heck of it.

Temari couldn't remove her eyes from the blonde before her. Blue eyes you could gaze into and find pure happiness most of the time added with feral whisker markings on his cheeks and the slitted pupils of a fox, if she thought he was attractive from a distance, she was close to jumping him now. _And all because of his eyes_, the Suna kunoichi thought with a slight daze. She wanted to look down at the body hiding behind a thin mesh shirt, but knew she'd get caught. And if what Yugito said was true, he'd never let her hear the end of it.

Speaking of Yugito...our Kumo chunin had no qualms about looking the blonde boy she had subconsciously declared hers. As she looked him over in his mesh shirt, she could see the slight discoloration of skin that were the scars on his body. She released a soft purr of approval as she looked over his lean muscular stomach. She secretly yearned to trail her hands over his abs. It was the kiss that started all this, nearly two weeks ago during the finals they had kissed. It was both their first, something she planned on repeating soon.

"**And then we'll take him into his bedroom and ride him until he can't walk straight ever again!"** Nibi purred in Yugito's mind.

The silence was once again broken by Naruto as he smiled at the two blondes, "Would you two like to join me in getting some sushi?"

* * *

At a local sushi bar, Naruto was drinking down a small glass of sake with two blondes on either side of him. They were seated in the corner booth, as per Naruto's request so they wouldn't be bothered by other patrons his own age. Yugito was calmly eating sushi while listening to Temari tell a story of her first time learning the **Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)** a technique her sensei Baki had mastered around her age.

"It's a pain in the ass," Temari said, taking a sip of her non-alcoholic drink, "First ten times I cut my arm up pretty bad."

"Reminds me of the time I started working on the **Raiton: Kangekiha**," Yugito said, picking up another piece of sushi, "Nearly burnt my fingers off."

Naruto winced, "Yeesh, Nibi healed you up though, right?"

Yugito scowled, "No. Because I pissed her off the day before."

Temari shook her head and took a piece of sushi, "Some of these jutsu, I swear..."

"You got that right," Naruto said, gesturing for the waiter to bring him another bottle of sake. Temari and Yugito looked at him with slight disgust. Naruto saw their glares from the corner of his eyes and went, "What?"

"You're drinking..." Temari said. Naruto shrugged.

"So? It's not like I can get drunk off the stuff," he said, taking a drink from his newly refilled glass. The girls blinked and gave him a look before simultaneously saying, "Elaborate/Explain."

Naruto sighed and picked a piece of sushi up, examining it before he popped it into his mouth and said, "Kyuubi keeps me from getting wasted. It's both a bitch and a relief. A relief because then I can't be wasted in case I'm assigned a mission. But on the downside, when I want to get wasted, it's impossible for me to do so."

The girls watched him as he solemnly took another drink of his sake. A thought occurred to Yugito, something she wanted to ask him but had forgotten until this point. She looked at the drinking blonde and asked, "_Why_ are you eligible for the CRA?"

Naruto choked on his drink and looked around nervously, praying that no one had heard her. When it seemed like it was all clear, he placed a silencing seal on the table, making their booth nearly impossible to listen in on the conversation he was about to have. He looked at both of the girls before pulling a piece of chakra paper out.

"What you're about to see, doesn't leave this table," he said, placing the chakra paper on the table. The girls both nodded before Naruto placed his hand on the paper, channeling chakra through it.

Temari and Yugito watched, amazed, as the paper first spilt down the middle with one side crinkling and the other sagging over, becoming very damp. They both looked at the blonde boy with a questioning glance. Naruto simply took another drink of his sake before channeling enough of his chakra into the paper to cause it to disintegrate. He looked back at the girls and said, "What you just saw was the purest form of the Uzumaki bloodline."

Yugito and Temari immediately bombarded him with questions. Naruto raised his hand to quiet them down and he continued, "It is called Arashi Chi, the Storm Blood. I have lightning, wind, and water affinities, which means I can mix them into Hyoton, or Ice or into Arashi, Storm techniques. I would tell you more, but my bloodline is decreed a SS rank secret to all non-Ame shinobi. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Naruto," Temari said with a small smile, "We understand. Your village has to keep what they can a secret."

"It's not like you don't want to, Naru-kun," said Yugito, who put a hand on his back, "What matters is you want to, which means you trust us."

Naruto smiled as he looked into his drink, "Thanks girls."

* * *

The rest of the night was very calm. Naruto took the girls out sightseeing, introducing them to some of his favorite stores. One store in particular being the weapons shop. Yugito had practically fallen to her knees begging to get him to take them to it. Temari had found several variations of her battle fan, which shocked her as she thought only Kaze no Kuni shops carried battle fans. Naruto had seen Temari overlooking two handheld attack fans, which he had memorized and saved the images of the fans in the back of his mind. He saw Yugito looking over a wakizashi that had been placed in a dark purple or blue sheath. When the girls weren't looking, he purchased the items, having done so to either give to the girls as a welcoming gift, or a farewell gift. Naruto knew the Kyuubi helped influence his decision in the hopes of getting both girls as his 'mates', but he didn't care.

As they left the weapons store, the voice of a young boy called out to Naruto.

"Naruto-nii-san!" the boy called, earning the attention of the three teens. Naruto turned to see a boy named Inari running towards them. The girls both watched as Naruto laughed and ruffled the boy's hair through his hat.

"Hey Inari," greeted the Kyuubi jinchuriki, "How's school going?"

Inari scowled, "I'm having problems getting the kawamari down..."

"Ah, I see. Have you asked your sensei for pointers?" asked Naruto. Inari nodded then crossed his arms.

"Sensei told me to ask for my parents to help me," pouted the younger boy, "But since Kaa-san and Oji-san aren't ninja, I haven't been able to get any help."

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he heard the boy's sensei had turned him down. Discrimination was against the law in Amegakure, and was highly disapproved of in schooling, be it civilian or shinobi. He smiled at the boy.

"Well, I'm free for the next few days," Naruto informed him, "Would you like me to help you out with the kawamari?"

Inari's head bobbed up and down in a nod so fast, Naruto was afraid his head would fly off.

"Could you really, Nii-san?" Inari asked excitedly, "That'd be awesome!"

"Sure!" Naruto replied, "Just stop by my apartment tomorrow after class. Be sure to bring your notebook as well so I can make sure you have all your information straight."

"Right!" Inari said. It was then the younger boy noticed the two pretty girls behind his 'brother'. Inari spoke the thoughts running through his mind, "Hey, Nii-san! Are these two your...yanno..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion and the other two blondes listened to the boy, blushes appearing on their faces as they understood what he was asking. Naruto hadn't caught on just yet, so he asked, "My...what?"

"Are they your girlfriends?" the boy asked innocently. The three blondes' faces flushed bright red and Naruto stuttered for a response.

_Well it's not like that doesn't sound bad,_ Yugito thought as she looked at Naruto and then at Temari, _And if I do have to share, sharing with Temari wouldn't be that bad._

"**I say we ask them both to join us in bed tonight!"** Nibi said, throwing her opinion into the mix. Yugito growled at the cat in her mind and asked, _Is there _nothing_ that'll qualm your hormones?_

"**There is one thing...He's about 5' 1", blonde, blue eyed, and built like a **_**man**_**,"** purred the Nekko, causing Yugito's blush to darken. Meanwhile, Temari was having thoughts of her own about the situation.

_Me? And Naruto? I mean, sure...he's a good guy, not bad on the eyes, and Gaara gets along well with him,_ thought the blonde Suna kunoichi. Her eyes trailed down the back of the blonde Ame genin and she felt her stomach clench, _My Kami...he even looks hot from the back..._

Naruto's voice dragged the two blondes from their thoughts, "Well, I mean, we're just uh, hanging out! Yeah, that's...that's it, we're just hanging out. They, er, they might become Ame shinobi so, yanno, I'm showing them around!"

Inari stared blankly at Naruto before nodding, "Makes sense...well, I hope you both join! Ame needs more pretty girls like you around here, and Nii-san needs to find a couple of pretty girls to date, too!"

"Inari!" Naruto shouted as he started chasing the now laughing academy student away from the two girls. Temari and Yugito exchanged a look and smiled before watching Naruto catch Inari and give him the mother of all noogies. They both thought the same thing watching this: _At least I know he's great with kids._

* * *

The next day, Naruto was taking Gaara and Kankuro around, showing them many of the shops he had shown Temari and Yugito. Of course, he almost forgot about his promise to Inari, had Gaara not pointed out the academy as they walked past it. After some apologies on his part, Naruto decided to wait the ten minutes necessary before Inari came out of the school, rushing past them to get to Naruto's apartment.

"Hey oututo!" Naruto called to the younger boy, who turned around and ran back once he registered the voice that had called out to him. Inari smiled up at Naruto before taking in the two boys behind him.

"Nii-san, who're they? And what happened to the pretty girls that were with you yesterday? Did you scare them away or something?" Inari asked.

Naruto blushed bright red from embarrassment and anger, Kankuro was fighting back the urge to burst out laughing, and Gaara...well, he was Gaara. Naruto crossed his arms in an intimidating fashion and said, "And I thought you wanted my help...guess you don't if you're going to embarrass me in front of my friends."

"No, wait, I'm sorry Nii-san!" Inari pleaded, latching onto Naruto's leg. This actually earned a snicker from Kankuro and a small smile from Gaara. Naruto turned and winked at the two Suna nins and looked back at Inari.

"Ok, ok, just let go of me and I'll forgive you, oututo," Naruto said. The younger boy released his leg and started eagerly asking him when they would get to work on his kawamari. Naruto led Inari and the Sabaku brothers to his favorite training ground and the least favorable to the rest of the village.

Training Ground 66: The Hurricane Hills.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Konoha.

"What is the meaning of this?" bellowed the War Hawk. He glared at the Godaime Hokage who smirked triumphantly at him.

"It's simple, Danzo," Sarutobi said, "I am reinstating the double Hokage ruling, replacing the council and all their strengths with a second Hokage. Tsunade has accepted my offer and doing so will set an example to other villages, showing them that we are not afraid to admit when mistakes were made and change was wrong."

"What do you mean change was wrong, Sarutobi?" Danzo growled, as did the civilians. Tsunade slammed her fist into the table, fracturing it.

"First off, Danzo," she said, "You will address Sarutobi-sensei with the honor he deserves as the Sandaime Hokage!"

"You have no right to order me around!" Danzo countered, "You're probably the Godaime because of your relation with the Amekage and that _boy_."

Danzo had barely finished his sentence when he felt his skull being pushed into the wall, cracking under the pressure. He gasped for air, when he saw from the crack of his bandages that Tsunade was glaring at him.

"You have no right to insult the Amekage," she hissed, "Granted I am his son's godmother, but that has nothing to do with my new position in this village. And I believe you will be pleased to know, we've found your ROOT base."

Danzo's eyes widened. He immediately started struggling and felt the pressure against his head increase, causing him to cry out in pain. The civilians were in shock whilst the clan heads simply turned away, acting as if it wasn't happening. Danzo noted this and knew his life was ending. He had to play his trump card.

"NO! You can't do this!" he cried, "I-I carry the Sharingan! You need me to continue its heritage!"

Several of the civilians gasped in shock. The clan heads looked bored, as if they already knew. It was the Sandaime that broke the silence.

"We need no such thing," Sarutobi said, "What with Sasuke still alive and the Uchiha clan reinstating itself in Ame-"

"What have you done, Sarutobi!" Danzo cried, interrupting him "You've ended us all! You've ruined the greatness that is Konoha! I won't allow it! Ni! KILL THE HOKAGE!"

Several ANBU like ninja appeared in the room, only to have their heads severed by actual ANBU. Tsunade grinned at the horrified Danzo and said, "Under the count of active treason, I, Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage, proclaim you, Danzo **(AN: don't know his last name and don't care.)** a traitor to Konoha. Your punishment is instant death. Goodbye."

With that, Tsunade channeled chakra into her hand that held Danzo against the wall. All the blood rushed to the bastard eye in his right socket, causing it to explode from his head. She released his head, thus allowing the now deceased Danzo to collapse to the ground. The civilians all looked at Tsunade in horror, knowing of her haemophobia, or fear of blood. Before anyone could ask, Shizune appeared next to Tsunade with a wet towel, with the Godaime taking it and then wiping the blood off her body calmly.

"Are there anymore objections to my becoming Godaime and disbanding the power of the council?" Tsunade asked once she was cleaned off enough for her pleasure. Receiving a round of nods, Tsunade smiled and took her seat and continued, "Good, because before you're all fully disbanded, we're going to play a little game of truth or dare. Oh, Ibiki...Anko..."

The two head interrogation experts walked into the room. Anko looked giddy whereas Ibiki had a smug smile on his face. The civilian council all swallowed hard before they started pleading mercy. Sarutobi merely bowed his head, hiding the smug smile on his face as he thought, _I may not enjoy the torturing, but the knowledge of every dirty deed that went on behind my back will help me sleep at night...granted it doesn't keep me awake with all the guilt I may feel._

The old man looked at the Clan heads, allowing them to leave while the civilians were escorted to the holding cells in the I&T Building. He then looked out the window and thought, _Maybe Tsunade will allow me to take a vacation to Ame...I'd like to see how Naruto-kun is doing..._

**

* * *

**

AN: WHOO-HOO! DANZO IS DEAD! YEA BITCHES! WHOOOOOOOOO!

**For those that don't know, the Kirabi story has won the poll and is now posted. I have another Poll up concerning x-overs. Be sure to check it out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Some of you seem pissed that Danzo died off so soon. What are you all secretly fans of the psycho? Geez, I know he's powerful, but it's TSUNADE that offed him. It wasn't like I sent Konohamaru after him. Plus...I never said that he had ALL the Sharingan in his arm, nor did I say that ROOT was completely and utterly destroyed. You people need to wake up a little bit and use your brains to FOCUS. Like the song says, "You say it best, when you say nothing at all."**

**Ok that was a little cheesy but it's true!**

**Screw all y'all. If you don't like how I'm writing MY story, you can kiss my nicely toned tanned ass! There I said it, I feel better now. Thanks for reading through my rant.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Mi-ya he, mi-ya who, mi-ya ah, mi-ya ha-ha, mi-ya he, mi-ya who, mi-ya ah, mi-ya ha-ha...So live your life AY! Ay-ay-ay-ayy... cuz I don't own, OWN! Oh-oh-own Naruto.**

**Chapter 13: Decisions are made and a new mission is assigned!**

Naruto was sitting in his chair that was positioned next to his father's desk. He looked over the Suna siblings and their father. The Yondaime Kazekage looked stoic, but he had that small aura of happiness surrounding him. Most likely due to the fact he had dinner with his children the other night and no one was threatened with death. Naruto would count that as a plus if one of his kids was a formerly unstable killer and the other two used to despise their father, blaming him where it was wrongfully placed. Naruto looked over the Desert Flower, Temari. He wouldn't deny her beauty and that he was attracted to her, for doing so would be a lie. Next to her was the youngest Sabaku, Gaara. Naruto believed he and Gaara had become very close and would not deny that he felt the Suna jinchuriki was the closest thing he had to a brother, aside from Inari and Itachi. Gaara was more of the same aged sibling that you were best friends with whereas Itachi was the experienced older brother and Inari was the annoying younger brother. Next to Gaara stood the middle child, Kankuro. Granted, Naruto didn't agree with the prospect of wearing purple 'war paint' twenty-four/seven, he did agree that in certain situations, war paint would be appropriate. Playing with 'dolls' however was pushing it.

On their left was Team Samui along with Nii Yugito. Personally, Naruto was elated that the beautiful Kumogakure chunin hadn't once turned him down during their time together, but professionally, he was terrified of that fact. The fact that he already had many people that his enemies could use against him scared him beyond belief, and despite the numerous conversations with his father, godfather, uncle, hell, even his tenant; Naruto knew that he would have to become stronger to protect everyone he cared about. With each person that came into his life, the training propaganda in the back of his mind became larger.

Already it was fairly big, as he was planning a year long journey with Jiraiya to work on his fuuinjutsu. He had to increase it now, however, because learning only the fuuinjutsu wouldn't help. Perhaps Jiraiya could help him with his Toad Sage training, seeing as he was cut off from training by his mother (who found him training Inari the other day, and nearly biting his head off when he tried to teach Inari the Rasengan a few months ago) who claimed he needed to relax and act his age instead of trying to become the Nidaime Amekage. When his father was informed of that statement, he merely laughed and said, "Little bastard wants my job already? Well he can have it and the paperwork that comes with it! Maybe that way Konan and I can focus on producing a child." The sentence alone made Naruto shudder from the possibility of his parents doing the dirty tango.

He was snapped from his thoughts when his father spoke, "Sabaku no Gaara. You have been offered a position in the joint ranks of Amegakure's Alliance Proposal. What is your decision?"

Gaara stepped forward and uncrossed his arms, "I have decided to become a joint member of the Amegakure village."

"I, Sabaku no Dasuto, Yondaime Kazekage, fully support Sabaku no Gaara in his decision and any other member of Sunagakure that wishes to do so," the Kazekage said from his spot behind Gaara. Yahiko smiled and stamped into Gaara's file before tossing a scroll to Gaara.

"As Shodai Amekage, I hereby decree Sabaku no Gaara the first official joint member of Amegakure and Sunagakure," said the Amekage, "And with this comes the first official bearer of the Treaty assuring Suna assistance in the case of war or defense of their lands. Guard it well, Sabaku no Gaara."

Gaara bowed, "Arigato, Amekage-sama."

Yahiko smiled and folded his file before pulling the next file out, "Sabaku no Temari. You have been selected to become a joint shinobi of Amegakure. What have you decided?"

Temari stepped forward, a look of assurance on her face and said, "I have decided to become a joint member to Amegakure."

Yahiko nodded and stamped in her file before smiling at her, "As Amekage, I hereby decree Sabaku no Temari a joint shinobi of Amegakure and Sunagakure. Sabaku no Kankuro-"

"I'm game," Kankuro interrupted, "After lookin around here, hell, I'm considering becoming a full-time Ame."

The other two siblings' jaws dropped whereas their father simply allowed a small smile to appear on his face. Yahiko sighed and burnt the file on Kankuro before handing him an Ame hetai-ite and saying, "As Shodai Amekage, I, Ame Yahiko, give you, Sabaku no Kankuro the full rank of genin of Amegakure. The official swearing in will come in two hours after you receive a full physical and evaluation of your skills. You are officially on probation and all your shinobi weapons will be held by a peer of your choice."

"Fine by me," Kankuro said, "I choose Homozu, seeing as he's the only one with brains about proper puppet care."

Yahiko nodded and scribbled something down on an empty file with Kankuro's name on it. He looked up and said, "If that's all, Homozu, please escort your colleague to this apartment and have him catalog all shinobi related items on his person and in his belongings."

The Amekage then tore a piece of paper off from the file before handing the paper to the green eyed genius who bowed before grabbing Kankuro by the shoulder and vanishing in a shunshin of rain. The other two Sabaku children exchanged a confused glance while the Kazekage stepped forward and held his hand out, "I believe you owe me something, Amekage-dono."

Yahiko sighed and pulled a scroll out and handed it to the Kazekage, "Here. Several jutsu for a water specialist via Kirigakure. If it gets out that Suna has this, we'll both be in over our heads."

"I understand, Yahiko-san," replied the Kazekage, "I will now take my leave. Be free."

"Rule well," Yahiko finished. The Kazekage nodded before vanishing via sand shunshin. Temari and Gaara looked lost whilst Naruto was biting his lip to keep from laughing at the defeated look on his father's face. Yahiko sent a warning glare Naruto's way and turned to Yugito.

"Nii Yugito," started the Amekage, "You have been chosen to become a joint member of Amegakure, what is your decision?"

"I agree to becoming a joint shinobi," Yugito said in a firm voice. Yahiko nodded and stamped on her file.

"Welcome to Amegakure's joint ranks," Yahiko said, folding her file and putting it away.

* * *

Once they were excused from the office, Naruto turned back to Gaara and Temari and said, "So I guess you two are wondering why your dad and my dad had that little exchange?"

"Hai," the two Suna nin replied simultaneously.

"Well, there was a small wager made before we arrived a few days go between the Amekage and Kazekage," Naruto continued, "My father bet that he would get all four of you to join the joint ranks of Amegakure, whereas your father bet that he wouldn't. I have to hand it to your old man, whatever he said to Kankuro really decided the bet. It wasn't a major loss, though. I mean, we get a Suna puppeteer who could easily train more puppeteers. It's a win-win in my book."

"Then why was your father so distraught?" asked Temari. Ryu snickered and Omoi grinned slightly before Naruto answered her.

"Tou-san _hates_ losing. More than I do," replied the sunny blonde. Suddenly an ANBU wearing a dark blue cloak and wearing a navy blue mask appeared before Naruto.

"Naruto-sama," the ANBU said, "You, Yugito-san, Gaara-san and Temari-san are required to return to the Amekage's office for a mission briefing."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Ryu asked. The ANBU ignored him while handing Samui a scroll.

"Team captain Samui," the ANBU continued, "You and your teammates are to return to Kumogakure and give the Raikage this scroll. Afterwards, return to Amegakure for a deployment."

"Hai, ANBU-san," replied all of Team Samui. The ANBU nodded to Naruto before vanishing in a rain shunshin. Naruto, Gaara, Temari, and Yugito all turned around and went back towards the Amekage tower while Team Samui left towards their hotel rooms to gather their belongings. Ryu stood confused in his spot before falling to his knees and screaming to the sky.

"KAMI! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?"

* * *

Yahiko looked at the three genin and one chunin before him, he was sure these four were be the perfect team for the mission he had for them.

Looking at his son, he said, "Uzumaki-Ame Naruto, by the unanimous decision of the council, we promote you to rank of chunin. Your vest and official documents are in this scroll."

Naruto took the scroll with a nod of gratitude before asking, "Amekage-sama, what is our mission?"

Yahiko allowed a smirk appear on his face, "I'm sure you remember the revolution in Yuki you assisted in."

Naruto's stoic face turned into a sadistic grin and he said, "Please tell me there's some Yuki nukenin attacking the daimyo office."

"Did you read my mind?" Yahiko asked before handing him another scroll, "Your official orders via Yuki no Kuni's daimyo office. I'm sure your 'friend' requested you for your official skills and not something more..._intimate_."

Naruto chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head, he swore he felt two glares directed at his head but he ignored it. He bowed before his father before about facing and speaking as a commander to his team, "Ready yourselves for a month long mission. We're going to a snowy area so be sure to dress accordingly. Temari, I suggest you take Yugito and Gaara shopping for warmer clothes."

A grin appeared on Temari's face while Gaara looked confused. Yugito sighed as she remembered how Temari acted when they had a girl's day out with Samui and Karui. Naruto chuckled to himself at that fact before he continued, "We meet at the gates in two hours. Dismissed."

Yugito sent a final glare Naruto's way as Temari grabbed her and Gaara, dragging them away. Naruto chuckled before rounding on his father with a look. Yahiko smirked.

"Why you seem mad that I'm sending you on a mission with two beautiful women," the smug looking Amekage said. Naruto unrolled his chunin scroll and unsealed his Ame chunin vest, tossing the scroll at his father's smug face. Yahiko laughed as he took the scroll off his head and watched his son examine the navy blue chunin vest before he pulled it on and then grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger, throwing it on over the vest.

"Looking sharp, Ruto," Yahiko commented. Naruto gave him a tired look.

"It's for warmth purposes, Tou-san," replied the blonde, "If I'm going to Yuki no Kuni now, it's going to be winter. Last time I went with Team Arashi, I would've frozen had it not been for the **Arashi: Naibu Atataka jutsu (Storm Release: Internal Warmth Jutsu)** and Kyuubi-san's chakra reserves."

Yahiko gave his son an amused look, "You do realize there is thermal attire for artic missions, right?"

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, but it's not my style."

The two shared a laugh before Yahiko started pressing his son for details on his 'date' with Yugito and Temari. Naruto kept trying to change the topic but eventually released the details when Yahiko threatened to tell Konan about the date. If there's one thing Naruto was afraid of, it was the over motherly protection Konan showed whenever he went out on a date.

* * *

Yugito walked out of the changing booth wearing a purple thermal top, "What's the cost for this?"

Temari looked at the tag in her hand, "Only 2500 yen. Plus the 10% discount the store gives to all Ame shinobi."

"Is this necessary?" Gaara asked in his monotone voice. He seemed...bored. In the past, this was a bad sign because when Gaara was bored he would go on rampages and kill, but now he would just whine.

"Yes, Gaara," Temari replied, vanishing into the changing booth with a dark blue thermal top and Ame kunoichi pants. Gaara groaned. He was so bored of sitting around while the two girls tried on different clothes. Yugito sat in the chair previously occupied by the Suna jinchuriki's sister and patted Gaara on the shoulder.

"Between you and me," she whispered, "I'd rather be at the shinobi weapons store."

Gaara smirked slightly, "Agreed Nii."

Yugito groaned, "You're never going to stop calling Naru-kun and I by our surnames are you?"

"Nope." Gaara replied while picking at the dark red thermal shirt that stuck to his arm. It felt weird, seeing as Naruto had convinced him to lay off using the sand armor unless he was in battle. Having an article of clothing actually touch his skin...it was definitely odd. When the door opened and his sister walked out, Gaara looked up.

"The kunoichi pants are different," Temari commented, "But other than that, I can wear one of my battle kimono tops over this thermal wear. I'd say we're done here."

"Finally!" Yugito groaned out as she stood and stretched. She looked at Temari expectantly and the other sandy blonde sighed.

"Ok, ok, we'll go to that weapons store," Temari said, gathering the clothes the three of them were getting and taking them to the counter to pay for them. Gaara felt annoyed that the two girls had opted to get him winter wear first, including the thermal shirt, a grey vest that strapped over his left shoulder and a modified jacket that split just below the waist that separated the left and right side respectively **(AN: his Part II attire during his fight with Deidara)**.

Yugito grinned triumphantly and led the two Sabaku siblings to the weapons store. Once inside, she immediately left towards the area where the wakizashi she admired was. She frowned when she saw it was gone and replaced with a katana in a blood red sheath. Gaara had walked up next to her and was studying the blade's edge.

"Why is the blade reversed?" Gaara wondered aloud. Yugito and Temari gave him an odd look and he pointed at the blade.

"Look closely," he instructed, and once they had done so, he continued, "The blade's sharp edge is on the side facing the handler and not the opponent. Why?"

"Because that is meant for the swordsmen that refuses to kill." A familiar voice behind the three said with an amused tone. The three turned around to see Naruto smiling at them in his new attire, the main difference being his chunin vest, which he left unzipped. Temari and Yugito both felt their jaws unhinge slightly but quickly recomposed themselves when the blonde held out two boxes of different sizes to the two girls.

"Consider these your welcome gifts," Naruto said when the girls took their gifts. Temari opened hers first, shock filling her when she saw the two battle fans neatly folded inside the dark case. She took one out slowly before opening it with a flick of her wrist. The detailed image of a weasel dancing with the wind along with the Kanji inscribed detailed the summoning contract for the weasel clan, which was not on the fan earlier.

Next to her, Yugito was having a similar reaction to her gift. Along the sheath was the detailed image of Nibi in a mid-pounce pose. The blade had been inscribed with the Kanji for "Blade of the Nekko Jinchuriki". Tears appeared in both blonde girls' eyes and they latched onto Naruto, who had not expected such an event, hugging him tightly and thanking him for their gifts. Naruto looked at Gaara for help, but sweat dropped when he saw the redhead asking the shopkeeper about the blade in the case.

Kyuubi didn't help when he said, **"Way to go, Kit! Becoming a man! Whoop-Whoop!"**

_Not now you freaking idiot!_ Naruto shouted in his mind as he slowly pushed the girls off him. He smiled and rubbed his head and said, "I guess you like it..."

"I love them!" Temari said, twirling the battle fans in her hands. She slipped them into her sash and back out, pleased to see that they are easily accessible.

"Thank you very much, Naru-kun," Yugito said, balancing the wakizashi in her hand. Naruto smiled and gave the three of them a two fingered salute.

"Well, now that I've gotten that over with...I'll see you three at the gates in fourty-five. Ja ne!" he said, vanishing in a Uzu Shunshin. The three shinobi all blinked before they heard a grumbling come from the shopkeeper.

"Little bastard can at least not use that specific shunshin within my store," grumbled the shopkeeper, "messing up my shop with the stupid wind chakra."

* * *

Naruto whistled a tune while he tugged at the mesh sleeve on his arm. Somehow, he was convinced to wear it by the apartment landlady, Kaede. A kind woman in her mid-sixties and married to one of the local fishermen, Kaede often took the place of a grandmother in Naruto's life, before Tsunade had come into the picture. Before she retired and became the landlady for the Ame family's apartment (a job she took up after having found out Konan was related to her through an aunt, making Konan her younger cousin) Kaede was a nurse and often assisted keeping Naruto away from his Ramen stash. Tsunade had once commented that Kaede reminded her of her own grandmother and often thanked Kaede for watching her godson. Kaede merely waved her thanks off and said it was her pleasure, seeing as she was, in a way, Naruto's relative.

He looked up at the sun and noted the time. Straightening his sleeve out over his arm, Naruto cracked his knuckles while stepping back before a sand shunshin revealed Gaara and Temari. Temari looked slightly woozy and used her large battle fan to steady herself. Gaara chuckled silently to himself at the look of his nee-san, one of the strongest kunoichi he's ever met, being sick from a simple shunshin.

Yugito arrived shortly after the Sabaku siblings in a lightning shunshin next to Naruto. Naruto smiled at her and then spoke, "We're going to assist two Akatsuki members who were sent to Yuki no Kuni on an intelligence mission. Normally Akatsuki aren't required to have back-up, but seeing as this is a country we haven't rid of nukenins, hunter-nins are often found nearby. Our Akatsuki may be cleared of all charges within the alliance, but anywhere else bounties still add up they are threatened."

"Which is why we were called in," Yugito finished. Naruto nodded.

"Right, but we'll be travelling to Yuki in less than one hour," the blonde boy said, earning confused looks from his team. He grinned and bit his thumb, performing one handed seals before slamming his hand on the ground, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

A large toad easily the size of two horses appeared before them. It was a primary yellow with large blue spots. The toad looked down at Naruto and croaked out, **"What do you require, Naruto-sama?"**

"My friends and I need to get to the Daimyo Building in Yuki no Kuni ASAP," Naruto informed the toad before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. The toad counted the heads of the humans present before opening his mouth wide and sucking in the four humans while the two females let out surprised yelps.

* * *

In Yuki no Kuni, the assistant of the Daimyo rushed into the main building. She searched the main rooms only to find the Daimyo in her office relaxing in a green facial mask. Recomposing herself, the assistant walked over to the Daimyo and whispered in her ear, "Kazehana-sama, the team from Ame that you requested has arrived."

The Daimyo sat up and grabbed a towel, rubbing the medicinal mask off her face. Once she finished, she ordered her assistant to get her makeup crew in her office. The assistant bowed before rushing to get the makeup crew the Daimyo requested. Kazehana slowly stood from her spot and looked in a mirror, putting a hand on her stomach. A smile came to her face as she thought about the team leader she had requested.

"It's been far too long, Naruto-kun," the Daimyo whispered to no one in particular. A sound of clapping earned her attention and she smiled at her makeup team, "We have guests from Ame joining us tonight. One is a _very_ important guest... I wish to look presentable, not formal."

"As you wish, Daimyo-sama," the head makeup artist replied with a bow.

Meanwhile, in the courtyard of the Daimyo's Building of Yuki no Kuni, four teens were wiping themselves off with towels given to them by their team captain.

"If you _ever_ do that to me again, Uzumaki, I'll kill you," Gaara said with no humor as he used his control over sand to remove all the toad's saliva from his skin. Temari and Yugito both had glares locked on the blonde who was going through several hand seals.

"Shut up Gaara," Naruto muttered with his eyes shut. He finished the hand seals and opened his eyes to reveal toad-like eyes and said, "**Suiton: Gamaabura jokyo (Water Release: Toad Oil Removal)**"

Suddenly, the saliva coating the teens vanished and they felt fully refreshed. Naruto stumbled and fell on his ass with a laugh, "Man, that always takes a lot outta me. Note to self, just travel like a normal person."

Yugito whacked the back of Naruto's head, "Naru-baka! Warn us before you do that kind of traveling to us! That was disgusting!"

"I second that!" Temari said while inspecting her fans to be sure they aren't covered in toad spit.

"Third," Gaara muttered while he ran a hand through his now clean hair, "That was most unpleasant."

Naruto rubbed his head and stood back up, "Everyone's a critic. Would you all have rather we traveled for four days or more, possibly running into trouble along the way? I couldn't allow anything to keep Sasori-san or Deidara-chan in danger."

"Deidara-chan?" Yugito repeated while Temari and Gaara said, "Sasori-san?"

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, they're the two Akatsuki members we're backing up. Apparently, Deidara-san has gotten himself into more trouble than necessary. Stupid bombs of hers I swear, they're going to be the ruin of him."

The others were confused while Naruto turned and greeted the Daimyo's assistant with a bow, "Hello, Ki-san. A pleasure to see you under happier circumstances."

"As it is for us, Naruto-sama," the assistant said, "Kazehana-sama has been expecting you. Please, follow me."

Naruto nodded and led his team as they followed behind the assistant. They were led into the building's main room, being given security checks by Chakra Armored samurai guards. After they were cleared, the team was escorted into the personal office of the Yuki Daimyo. Naruto seemed more relaxed than normal to Yugito, and this bugged her. Before she could vocalize her worries, Naruto entered the Daimyo's office with a smile on his face.

"Koyuki-chan!" he said, extending his arms. The smile on Naruto's face turned into a gaping look of shock as the once thin Kazehana Koyuki, also known as the actress Fujikaze Yukie, now had the stomach the size of a small watermelon. Yugito and Temari were in shock that an actress as famous as Fujikaze Yukie was standing before them and that Naruto had called her something less formal than usual. Gaara seemed impassive while inwardly he was wondering why the woman was fat.

"Hello Naruto-kun," Koyuki greeted, "I guess your father forgot to mention I was pregnant?"

The sound of Naruto's unconscious body falling forward and hitting the floor was the only response she got.

The two girls looked accompanying Naruto looked at the unconscious blonde before looking back up at the woman that was sighing and slowly sitting back down. She pressed a button on her intercom and said, "Will someone please bring an bottle of medicine and a bowl of ramen to my office? Uzumaki-Ame Naruto has just passed out after he saw that I was pregnant."

After she finished speaking she turned to the accompanying team with Naruto and said, "Hmm, no Ryu-san? Well that could be considered a good thing, but the lack of Homozu-san being her slightly unnerves me. May I ask your names?"

"Sabaku no Gaara Madame Daimyo," Gaara said introducing himself, "To my right is my elder sister Sabaku no Temari and on Uzumaki's left is Nii Yugito. We are new recruits to the Ame joint forces. May I ask why my captain is unconscious on the floor after seeing your...surprise?"

Koyuki giggled, "Oh that's easy. Naruto-kun probably didn't think I'd actually be pregnant with his child."

Two more thumps of bodies hitting the ground were heard and Gaara turned his head to see Yugito and Temari both unconscious along with Naruto. Gaara sighed before uncorking his gourd and using his sand to place the unconscious blondes in separate chairs while he sat himself in front of the Daimyo's desk.

"May I hear the story?" Gaara asked earning a blush from Koyuki.

"Erm, let's wait until Naruto-kun wakes up again, I'm sure he would like to be present when I explain what happened," Koyuki replied through her blush. Gaara nodded before pulling a scroll out of his pocket and unsealing a pot of tea.

He then unsealed a few cups from the scroll and poured a cup for himself before looking at the daimyo, "I'm sorry, would you like some tea?"

**

* * *

**

AN: Go Gaara, the last man standing after a revealing that big! How is Koyuki pregnant with Naruto's kid? Well, guess you're all just going to have to wait and see. *Laughs evilly*


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Ladies and Gents, Naruto's a daddy! Someone get a cigar for him! For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fello-o-o-oh...That nobody can deny!**

**Review number 400 goes to my pal, Z-breezy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I look up to the sky, and know that Naruto's not mine, but it'll happen soon one day, I swear it, I swear it! Ooo, I swear it. I swear i-i-i-i-it.**

**Chapter 14: One Hell of an Explanation**

Koyuki sipped her tea the tanuki-looking boy had given her. He wasn't much of a talker, but he listened and gave his opinion when she ranted over a trading proposition Iwa had. The increase offer the Iwa traders had given her for the coal necessary to continue making the trains work had given her a major migraine, not to mention the fact the baby kicked whenever she felt stressed, even slight stress caused the child to kick her stomach. It was a little painful and annoying when it happened.

Gaara, as the boy introduced himself, had suggested dropping the trade altogether and finding an alternate way to power the trains. When the teapot reheated and the steam exited it, an idea stuck Koyuki and she immediately summoned one of Yuki's smartest scientist; giving him the order to research steam powered engines for the trains, which the scientist was more than excited to do so.

Koyuki looked over at the sleeping blonde that was the father of the child inside her. She smiled when she saw his face twitch in his sleep and he made a soft sigh. Gaara followed her gaze and studied the three sleeping blondes. He wondered why they were so shocked Uzumaki was a father.

"**Because the two chicks can't believe he had sex! Who'd've thought the little fucker would be a dad, or be capable of it?"** an annoyingly familiar voice said in Gaara's head. Gaara groaned slightly.

_What do you want, Shukaku?_ He asked the Ichibi. Shukaku growled.

"**What! **_**I'm **_**not allowed to have an opinion now? What happened to the little redheaded boy that used to do everything to make me happy?"** the tanuki biju retorted. Gaara scowled.

_If you have nothing important to say, I bid you goodbye Ichibi,_ Gaara thought before he silenced his tenant's voice using the seal Jiraiya had added to his own. He noticed Koyuki was giving him an odd studying look.

"Gomen, daimyo-sama," Gaara said, bowing his head, "I was...distracted by something."

Koyuki gave him a studying glance before chuckling, "Oh, it's fine, Gaara-san. You just reminded me of Naruto-kun when he spoke with his...erm, never mind."

Gaara arched his brow, "Do you know of Uzumaki's tenant?"

Koyuki blinked, "Hai. I was unaware you knew as well, seeing as you wear a Suna hetai-ite."

"I was only recently informed by Uzumaki who his tenant was," Gaara said before taking another sip of his tea, "He seemed it was necessary to inform me who his tenant was since I hold one as well."

Koyuki almost spilled her drink before looking back at Gaara in shock, "You're a jinchuriki?"

"Hai," Gaara said, "I would divulge what I carry within me, but for the safety of my own village, I shall remain quiet. I apologize for withholding information from you Daimyo-sama."

"It's understandable, Gaara-san," Koyuki said with a smile, "I understand the need for secrecy when it comes to jinchuriki."

Gaara nodded and turned his head when he heard a door open and three people arrived into the room; the assistant that led the team to Koyuki's office, one carrying a table and a bottle of medicine and sake, and one carrying a bowl of ramen. The table was opened before Naruto and the bowl of ramen was placed on it.

Like being awoken from a hypnotic state, Naruto's eyes snapped open and locked on the ramen before him. A smile appeared on the blonde's face before he sat up and cried, "YATTA! RAMEN!"

His cry of joy woke Temari and Yugito from their unconscious state, both holding their heads from the headache they gained from falling to the floor. Gaara poured two more cups of tea and used his sand to offer them to the girls, opening the bottle of medicine placed on the desk before Koyuki with his hands and giving each girl a pill. Naruto had finished his bowl of ramen and was now nursing the sudden headache that was delayed due to his eccentric addiction by drinking out of the sake bottle placed next to his bowl. Gaara debated giving him a pill due to the fact that on one hand, he thought the boy needed to get punished for the way they traveled to Yuki no Kuni, but on the other, he believed the fact Naruto just discovered he was a father-to-be was punishment enough. The latter won, reluctantly in Gaara's opinion, but Naruto was thankful for the pill that seemed to be working.

"Ahh," Naruto said, putting the bottle of sake down, "I feel better now...although I can't get over the fact that I had a dream about Yuki-chan being pregnant. Glad it was just a dream..."

"Erm, Naruto-kun," Koyuki interjected, causing the blonde to look up again, "I _am_ pregnant."

Naruto did something no one expected in response.

He laughed. And laughed. And then his laughter turned to nervous whimpering. And then it turned into whimpers of fear.

And then he passed out.

Again.

Koyuki sighed as Gaara smirked and the two blonde girls glared daggers at the daimyo.

"This is gonna take a _lot_ of ramen," Gaara muttered, to which Koyuki silently agreed to and instructed for several more bowls of ramen to be brought up and even more be set on standby.

* * *

In Amegakure, the Amekage was now facing an enemy he had no desire to face in his lifetime, even if he had the strength of four Kages to back him up along with their villages!

Konan had found out about Koyuki's pregnancy.

"Konan, please, be reasonable. I thought it be best Naruto find out first before we told the rest of the village," Yahiko tried to reason with his enraged wife. He swore to find the bastard that leaked the pregnancy to the village and send him to the coldest outpost he could find. Konan's paper cocoons wrapped around him and Nagato, who had tried to warn him before Konan stormed in the office.

"And you weren't going to tell _me_?" Konan hissed as her papers started tightening around her husband and 'brother'.

"It...wasn't...my...idea!" Nagato wheezed out. Yahiko took in several gasping breaths.

"Ko-chan...please...air..." wheezed out the Shodai Amekage. Konan growled and tightened her papers' hold on the two men. Fortunately for them, Kisame had decided he should enter at this particular moment.

"Hey Amekage-sama, I was just wondering if you told Konan-sama about the pregnancy thing yet? I mean, Zetsu has told the Akatsuki base about it and I've been telling everyone..." Kisame started as he walked in. He noticed the amount of killing intent directed at him and in the surrounding air. The fish-man looked up to see the Amekage and the Advisor to the Amekage held in paper cocoons. He immediately turned around, waving over his shoulder and saying, "I just forgot I left the stove on, see ya later!"

"KISAME!" Yahiko roared before the paper cocoon tightened around him.

Screams of pain could be heard throughout the village for a good hour before Konan left the tower and began searching out the members of Akatsuki who knew about the pregnancy yet didn't tell her. Her first target would be easily found; Kisame usually hung out at the sushi bar.

* * *

After several bowls of ramen, Naruto was finally awake and had accepted he was going to be a father. At the urging of two _very_ upset blondes, and a very curious Gaara, Naruto decided to explain the situation to them. He did ask for one detail from Koyuki before he began.

"So how far along are you, Yuki-hime?" asked the father-to-be blonde. Koyuki smiled.

"Seven and a half months, Naruto-kun," replied the daimyo of Yuki no Kuni. The jinchuriki of the Nibi no Nekko growled hearing someone else call _her_ Naru-kun by an affectionate name. In her mind, Nibi growled as she paced her cage.

"**Have our Naru-kun's child, eh? You're gonna be sorry you ever **_**touched**_** our Naru-kun whore! I swear it!"** growled the two tailed cat as she paced. Yugito crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the way Koyuki was looking at Naruto.

_Non-lethal plans only, Nibi...so keep working!_ Thought Yugito. The cat growled her agreement.

"Ok," said Temari, also annoyed with how Naruto was acting with the immensely beautiful daimyo, "Can you tell us _how_ and _why_ you're pregnant with Naruto-kun's child?"

"You have to understand," Naruto said, "That this pregnancy didn't come about from us...erm...you know..."

"What Naruto-kun is trying to say is we didn't have sex," said Koyuki, earning confused looks from the three teens. Naruto chuckled and decided to elaborate.

He started explaining the experience, "So about seven months ago, Team Arashi and one of the Akatsuki, Ryu Hidan, Ryu's uncle, were assigned a mission to protect the actress Fujikaze Yukie during the filming of the final Princess Gale movie."

"Which Naruto-kun managed to sneak himself into," Koyuki interjected. Naruto chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" laughed the blonde. Before Temari or Yugito could ask about it, Gaara spoke up.

"I saw that film," said the redhead, shocking his sister, "When I went to see the Demon from the Abyss it was sold out so I went to the Princess Gale movie that got a good review."

"You should be a critic or advisor, Gaara-san," Koyuki said. Gaara bowed his head in thanks while Temari spoke up.

"That's great and all," she said, "But inquiring minds are wondering _how_ you became pregnant with Naruto-kun's child!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Right, sorry, Mari-chan."

Yugito cast a sidelong glance at Temari, smirking when she saw the Suna princess blushing hotly. Nibi purred out, **"Hmm...So we're mad at the daimyo for having the Blonde Fox's kitten, this I understand, but we're letting Mari-chan make a move on our territory, why?"**

_Because I know Temari and trust her more than I trust this actress,_ Yugito thought as she narrowed her eyes once again at Koyuki, _We can't be sure if she isn't using this for some gain politically. If there's one thing I've learned from Raikage-sama it's that you can't trust political officials, be them friend or foe._

"**I see...but we're planning to have Naru-chan's kittens first, right?"** Nibi asked. Yugito blushed bright pink and mentally growled, _Not now!_

As the two tailed cat laughed at her teasing ways, Yugito decided to focus back on the topic at hand. Naruto was currently describing his battle with a Yuki shinobi wearing a prototype chakra armor.

"So the guy then uses some Hyoton jutsu, I don't remember the name, but it made this big ass wolf made of ice and a blizzard appear!" Naruto said, gesturing wildly, "It tried to take one of my arms, but Homozu pulled me out of the way, tossing me near Yuki-chan. The wolf couldn't follow and so it crashed into the iceberg we were on, shattering it. Yuki-chan and I were separated from the rest of the team."

"Sounds like you were in trouble, Naru-kun," Yugito commented, entranced by the story. Naruto laughed.

"That isn't the half of if, Yugi-chan," he replied.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_**(AN: in flashbacks, Koyuki is Yukie until I say so)**_

_The small island of ice they were on floated to the shore of Yuki no Kuni. Naruto carried the freezing actress into a cave and quickly started a fire using his Raiton affinity on several logs of wood. He gave her his jacket in an effort to help her keep warm._

"_W-What are w-we going to d-do?" whined Yukie. Naruto blew his quickly chilling breath into his hands._

"_I don't know," the Arashi user muttered as he rubbed his hands together, "But we'll make it through this alive."_

"_H-How do you s-s-suppos-s-se we do th-that?" asked the freezing actress. Naruto clenched his jaw and then relaxed his muscles, one by one in a last ditch effort to keep calm._

"_Well..." Naruto said as he shut his eyes to think._

"_**Use the damn Yokoi: Bodifaia Jutsu (Demon Release: Body Fire Jutsu)"**_ Kyuubi said to him. Naruto nodded physically and ran through the mind seals required. He then channeled the Kyuubi chakra throughout his body and thought the jutsu name quietly._

_Suddenly, the area surrounding Naruto became warmer, so much warmer that the area started melting around him. Naruto knew the concentration of the demon's chakra would exhaust him mentally, but he had to do it in order to keep himself and the actress alive. He silently thanked the fox and swore he would focus more on training with his Yokoi techniques that he had been neglecting._

"_**Yeah, Yeah, whatever," **_Kyuubi replied, curling back up to go to sleep, _**"Just don't kill us, Kit."**_

"_inobi-san...Shinobi-san!" Yukie shouted when she saw the boy's eyes dull slightly after he became really warm. She had scooted closer to him out of desire for warmth, but noticed his eyes looked glossed over, a look she had only seen once before when her father died._

_Naruto blinked a few times before smiling at the actress, "Sorry bout that. I get distracted so easily when I use that particular type of technique."_

_Koyuki arched an eyebrow, "And what technique may that be?"_

"_Sorry, I can't tell you that," Naruto said with a sly smile, "But, I will say it is the reason my body temperature has risen to 200 degrees Fahrenheit."_

"_200 DEGREES FAHRENHEIT?" Yukie repeated in shock and slight worry, he was her hired bodyguard after all, "Does this mean you're going to die?"_

_Naruto flat out laughed, "Nah...My average temperature is easily 110 degrees. It's a part of my, erm, bloodline."_

"_If you say so..." Yukie said with slight disbelief. A thought occurred to her then, "I noticed your higher ranked member called you Naruto-'sama', care to explain?"_

_Naruto chuckled, "Sure. Hidan-Oji-san calls me that because I'm the Amekage's son."_

"_The who?" Yukie asked. She had heard of the Raikage and Hokage during her travels, heck, she's heard of the Kazekage as well, but an Amekage? The last time she heard anything related to Ame...well it wasn't good news._

"_The Amekage," Naruto repeated, "My tou-san is the Shodai Amekage because he beat Hanzo-teme in the civil war. He, Kaa-san, and Uncle Nagato found me a few weeks later in another village where they adopted me and took me back to Ame, training me in the arts of the shinobi."_

_Yukie blinked. His story was...shorter, than she expected. He was definitely hiding something from her, what she didn't know, but it was something important nonetheless._

* * *

"And that wasn't all," Koyuki said, interrupting Naruto's retelling of the incident, "Only a hour later, we were on the move once again, evading my uncle's capture."

Naruto cursed, "I swear...if I ever decide to run in front of a train again, kill me."

Gaara shrugged and muttered, "If you want me to, Uzumaki."

Naruto face planted and the girls all giggled before Koyuki resumed telling the story.

* * *

"_Come on, Yukie-san!" Naruto said as he pulled her up out of the snow. Yukie followed him, stumbling often as she ran. Costumes made for a film were not meant to be running through a tunnel in._

"_Uzumaki-san!" she cried out as the train horn grew louder, "Just leave me and go! It doesn't matter!"_

_Naruto pulled Yukie onto his back, so that she was wrapping her arms around his neck, "Not a chance! I never give up, for that is my nindo, my ninja way!"_

_He saw the exit. It was right there, but the train was right on his tail. He focused his attention on the exit, blocking everything else out as the chakra channeled into his legs and feet. So close, Yukie screams as the train horn blows once more, announcing its' close proximity to them. Just a little more, he's going to make it, he can't die here. Not yet. He hasn't redeemed his parents' honor, he hasn't had his first kiss, he hasn't even been on a date of his own choice!_

"_I'm not ready to die yet!" the terrified voice of Fujikaze Yukie reached his ears, "I'm not ready to die a virgin!"_

_A small stumble that could have cost both him and his client their lives. He cursed his hormonal brain and resumed focusing solely on his exit point. He could feel his speed increase, he saw only the exit in his tunnel vision (later remembering this feeling when he would make his most powerful kenjutsu), he felt the actress' grip around his neck tighten, but this time it didn't distract him. No, this time it increased his urge to live, it increased his desire to survive._

"_Come on, come on, come on," he muttered. The train horn blared. Almost out of time._

"_Come on, come on, come on..." he said to himself. Yukie screamed and the horn blew again. So close!_

"_Come on, come on, come on!" He shouted, feeling himself go beyond normal speeds. Inside him, the Kyuubi was smirking and crossed a tail off an image of himself that was on the side of his cage. The horn blared. Yukie screamed. He jumped._

_The impact with the soft powdery snow made him feel relief. He did it. He made it out of the tunnel._

_He saved the actress' life and hadn't failed his mission._

_Then he felt a chop to the back of the head and everything went dark._

_

* * *

_

He awoke in a cell with bars that looked frozen over. He looked down to see the floor a good foot below him. Naruto felt his eyes widen when he saw the alien contraption attached to his cash and prizes. It seemed to be...MILKING him. He dropped his jaw in outrage, shock, and embarrassment.

_He'd never felt so violated in his life! And this was counting the time that weird snake lady Anko from Konoha had tried to take a look under his pants. Talk about violation!_

_He struggled, wiggling his lower body to get out of the device. A evil laugh caused him to cease his actions and look up. A Yuki kunoichi was leering at him while two shinobi from Yuki glared in jealousy. The only one who seemed indifferent was the tall bald man he recognized from the descriptions his team was given by the hiring main bodyguard._

"_Doto," Naruto growled. Doto chuckled._

"_Ah, so the mighty Ame protector decides to wake, ne?" he sneered, "Well, one good thing came of this, Koyuki told me of your bloodline before we dragged her away to her cell in the more...VIP section. You should be honored to know that your bloodline shall live on through the citizens of Yukigakure's next batch of shinobi. All eligible females will be injected with your seed and your amazing internal temperatures will be passed on for generations to come."_

_Naruto felt his eye twitch in irritation, "You're milking me, to implant my bloodline, which is in fact amongst the last of its' line, in girls of age in your village...DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKED UP THAT IS?"_

_Doto merely chuckled again and held up a jar filled with some milky white substance, "Ah, yes, but the women will do it once they see that my niece, the princess of the Kazehana is pregnant with an eligible heir to my throne made from your DNA. Hopefully, the bastard child shall have her looks and none of yours. Sunny blonde hair and bright blue eyes...what a ridiculous combination for a shinobi to have. Maybe you should have followed Koyuki into the acting business."_

"_YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Naruto roared, straining to reach out at him despite being chained to a wall, "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"_

_The killer intent he released was immense, something none of the Yuki shinobi were used to, thus making them enormously uneasy and forced them to leave the area. Naruto finished his mini rant while cooling down. He grinned as he focused his chakra into the frosted over chains that held his arms against the wall, controlling the ice with his bloodline, he shattered it and then rubbed his wrists._

"_Damn idiots," he muttered, "Don't they know you can get hypothermia with too much contact to ice?"_

_He then glared down at the machine attached to his biological tool and contemplated just ripping it off, but trashed that idea when the horrid thought of damaging his goods. He instead took a moment to find the right strap to unhook and what chord to cut in order to stop the machine. He saw the half-filled tank and looked back down at his exposed self._

"_Kami..." he muttered, "I must have a LOT of stamina..."_

_Readjusting his pants around his waist, Naruto lifted his foot before slamming it down on the bastard machine and the containers holding his 'ammo'. Grumbling about fucked up bald men that are more fucked up than a mother goose, Naruto did a bicycle kick to his cell door, knocking it down. Shaking his foot to regain the feeling in it, he decided against kicking metal doors without using a chakra boost to avoid getting injured. He slowly escaped the cell and backed against the wall._

"_Now to get Yukie, or Koyuki, or whatever the hell her name is, out of here," Naruto muttered. He focused his chakra and performed a few hand seals before whispering, "_**Yokoi: Kaori o Hiku Jutsu (Scent Catching Jutsu)**_"_

_His chakra gathered around his nose and he took a deep whiff, trying to find a similar scent to what he smelled on Koyuki. After sniffing for a minute, Naruto grinned and opened his eyes, revealing two slitted pupils with red irises._

"_Don't worry Yuki-chan," Naruto whispered as he started running down the corridor, "I'm on my way."_

_While running down the hall he saw and heard a loud explosion on the opposite side of the hall, being separated by a large crevasse in the ground, emerging from the smoke was his team. Naruto stopped running and shouted over the large fault, "Hey guys!"_

"_Naruto-sama!" Homozu shouted back. Hidan leant on the railing and spat into the large crevasse._

"_Fuck, that's a long fucking way down," he said, before looking over at Naruto, "Where'd you go, brat? You've missed all the action for the past three days!"_

_Naruto flipped him off, "Ah, stow it Hidan-Oji-san! Just focus on finding that Doto guy, he's up to something and I don't like it!"_

_Ryu held a thumbs up, "You got it, Uzumaki! What are you gonna do?"_

_Naruto grinned, "I'm gonna save the princess, what else?"_

_

* * *

_

Koyuki was sobbing on the bed. She had been violated by her uncle, not even her uncle, a machine! A fucking machine implanted Kami-knows-who's sperm inside her. She didn't want to be a mother, she had no desire whatsoever! She sobbed harder at the memory and then became quiet when the door opened.

"_Haven't you assholes had enough?" She asked through her tears with anger brimming her voice, "Just leave me alone, dammit!"_

"_Jeez, if that's how you greet all your knights in shining armor it's no wonder why you're still single," a familiar voice said to her. She looked up from the bed to see the blonde ninja she had been worrying about before her uncle deflowered her with his machine. He was avoiding eye contact and looking at her altogether. This hurt her slightly, and when she asked why he simply said, "Erm...I may not be a genius, but I know when pretty girls are naked with a guy leering at them, it never ends well for the leering guy."_

_It took a few moments for her to realize what he meant, but then she grabbed the silk robe that was a solid color and not see through (which she thanked Kami for) before pulling it on. She then slowly climbed off the bed and limped towards Naruto, wincing as she stepped._

_Naruto looked right at her eyes, avoiding looking at anything else and asked, "Are you ok? Did they...did they do anything to hurt you?"_

_Koyuki smiled at his generosity, tears welling in her eyes before she fell to her knees and started sobbing once again. Not being used to the situation, Naruto knelt down next to her and hesitantly enveloped her in a hug. She clung back to him as she sobbed, telling him what she could about what her uncle did to her. Guilt engulfed Naruto as he didn't realize her uncle was serious about using her as the first to breed his child. Naruto could only pray that she wasn't pregnant._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"But now that I know she's pregnant I can only guess that's partially why you asked for me," Naruto said, looking at Koyuki. The daimyo nodded. Temari looked between the two anxiously.

"Wait, what about that Doto guy?" She asked, "Or the evil scheme he had? Or the Yuki shinobi!"

Gaara then spoke up, "The Princess Gale movie shows Uzumaki defeating the Evil Doto, who was credited under the guise of Chimaru Oro, using some spiraling chakra technique."

"The **Rasengan**," Naruto said, "It was also the technique I used to defeat you Gaara, that one was just slightly altered so your...guest would be sealed."

Gaara nodded, his eyes seemed to be gleaming with happiness, though. As though he was, honored to be defeated by a well-known technique. Yugito was still running the story through her head.

_It was only a mission gone wrong then fixed,_ thought the Kumo Chunin, _What do you think, Nibi?_

"**I think we should test the theory on pregnant chicks being easily aroused by jumping Naru-chan,"** Nibi purred. Yugito blinked before flushing bright red and punching herself in the side of the head. Everyone turned their attention to her causing her blush to darken.

"Is _your_ guest bothering you, Yugi-chan?" Naruto asked her, concern in his eyes. Yugito smiled slightly.

"No, but thank you Naru-kun," she said. Koyuki looked like she was about to speak up when Naruto interrupted her.

"Yes, Yugi-chan is also a jinchuriki," Naruto said, "So think of us as the most powerful team on this side of the country!"

Koyuki giggled and then smiled at Naruto, "So now that the story has been explained...do you want to discuss names?"

Naruto sputtered before falling off his perch on her desk and rubbing his head with a groan. The girls all laughed at him whilst Gaara merely smirked. In the back of his mind, Naruto heard Kyuubi speak up.

"**Smooth, Kit, real smooth. Like an icicle..."** the sarcasm was evident in the Demon King's voice.

* * *

Konohagakure

Uchiha Sasuke was sick of it all.

His sensei was lazier than the Nara clan combined.

His teammate was a useless fan-girl who couldn't do much aside from fawn over his 'awesomeness'.

And that Ame Fox Boy had vanished before he had a chance to evaluate himself against him. The blonde had to be immensely strong if he could take a monster like Gaara down alone. He needed that power to kill _Him_. _He _was mocking him whenever chances to evaluate his strength slipped through his grasp. And that silver haired asshole that made a fool of him, Sasuke swore vengeance on all of the Ame team, even the green eyed so called genius. Hell, the village kissed his ass because he was 'The Last Uchiha' and a 'genius', so defeating that Homozu kid will be cake.

He just had to find out where Ame was.

Which is why he was in a dilemma.

"You want me, Uchiha Sasuke, to go back to doing D-rank missions!" Seethed the young Uchiha. The Godaime Hokage narrowed her eyes at him.

"And what of it?" she asked, "As far as I can tell, you still need teamwork training. Obviously Kakashi has only been focusing on your training alone, which I don't blame him for as he was probably ordered by the council to do so, but now that they're gone...well, your old sensei is being sent back to ANBU to train new recruits."

"What about us, Tsunade-sama?" Asked the Haruno girl quietly. Tsunade looked at the girl briefly.

"You, will be training as a nurse with Shizune in the hospital. If I think you're worthy, I will put you in the Medic Nin program along with the Hyuuga heir and the Yamanaka girl," answered the Hokage, "whereas Uchiha-san here will be placed as a new third member on Team 10 under the training of Sarutobi Asuma and the leadership of newly instated Chunin Nara Shikamaru."

"Troublesome," Muttered the Nara heir from his spot on the side of the room. Sasuke seethed.

"This...this is unreasonable!" Sasuke shouted, "I'm an Uchiha Goddammit! You can't treat me like this!"

Tsunade slammed her hands on the desk and glared down at the arrogant Uchiha, "Which is _exactly_ why you need to learn the value of team work! Hell, Itachi seems like the only Uchiha that knows what the fuck it means to be on a team! If you want to become stronger than your brother, you brat, you'd better learn the values of having people backing you up! You are NOT a samurai, Sasuke! You are a shinobi of Konoha, and here, we value team work and comradely above all else!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Sasuke shouted back, "YOU OLD FUCKING HAG! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'M UCHIHA SASUKE, LAST HEIR TO THE UCHIHA CLAN, YOU CAN'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

He stopped his rant with a smirk, only to have it die when Tsunade smirked back at him.

"I'm so glad you think that way, Sasuke," she said, snatching his hetai-ite from his head before he could even realize what she did, "From today on, you are on suspension until I deem otherwise. Your duties will vary between cleaning the Inuzuka Pens and the public toiletries. Until I say otherwise, your journey as a shinobi, your little 'avenging' quest dies today. The Uchiha are gone. Deal with it. I hereby revoke your clan heir status, seeing as there is no possible way that you can bring the Uchiha Police force back single handedly. The Hyuuga have been asking for that right for a while now..."

At that, Sasuke snapped and lunged at Tsunade, only to be stopped by ANBU. He struggled in the ANBU's grip until the ANBU spoke in a familiar lazy voice, "I'm so sorry about this, Tsunade-sama...I thought I had him under control. I'm glad you made me see the error of my ways and I accept your decision to put me in charge of training ANBU."

Tsunade smiled, "I'm just glad you stopped him when you did, if he attacked me, he would be dead now. But at least this way your promise to Obito continues on...maybe you can try again by teaching a different, more stable team down the way. Please take Uchiha-san to the holding cells in the _Hyuuga_ Police Office, Inu-san."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the Inu ANBU said, pressing one of the former Uchiha heir's pressure points, knocking him out before taking him to the newly established Hyuuga Police Office.

**

* * *

**

AN: Oh...you have no idea how good it was to bash Sasugay like that. The Banshee may or may not become a medic, but we'll see how it goes. And I can explain the "revoking of Heir status", with the council disbanded and Sarutobi on 'vacation' for a few weeks, Tsunade was in complete control. She has all the rights of the Hokage, and unseen in this chapter, she had talked to Sarutobi about this, and when she learned Sasuke had indeed filled a cup, she realized he could lose his rights. So by doing this and giving the Hyuuga the police office, she has completely allowed Ame (Who she originally supported and had to make agreements with Sarutobi in order to become the Godaime) to take the reigns over the Uchiha clan. So...go Itachi! He's a good guy

_**and**_** the new clan heir in Ame! WHOO!**

**Poll: Who should be paired with Tsunami? Itachi or Nagato? YOU DECIDE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Wow...don't y'all just HATE Sasuke? I know right? It's so fun to pick on the Emo kid...not dissing the Emo crowd (seeing as my GF is one) just saying, it's fun to make fun of people's life choices, race, sexuality, weight, brains, religion, etc. What can I say? I idolize Jim Carrey, Robin Williams, Dana Carvey, Eddie Murphy, Bill Cosby...you see where I'm going with this, right?**

**As for the poll, I've decided two things. ONE: Some of you people need glasses...Tsunami is Inari's mother, TSUNADE is the Godaime Hokage. GET EM STRAIGHT!**

**Two, and the more important reason, Tsunami is going to be with Nagato and AYAME is going to be with Itachi. Genius, ne? Thank you reviewers who gave me the idea!**

**Favorite number 700 is Lord Rahl Master of Dhara. Two things: One, AWESOME name. Two, Where did you come up with that?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ohhh, god no! Now everybody knows...everyone knows I don't own Na-ru-to-o-o-oh.**

**Chapter 15: A VERY Interesting Night for a Blonde Jinchuriki**

Naruto was very uncomfortable.

He was sitting at a dinner table with Koyuki next to him. She was talking to Gaara, who had taken an interest in the political stance of her job, while he sat next to his sister. Yugito was on Naruto's right, glaring at the Daimyo whenever she could. The tension was high between the Kumo chunin and the Yuki daimyo, Naruto knew that much.

He had an inkling as to the reason why, too.

They had found out their 'mission' was a cover set up by the Yuki council, to which Koyuki apologized repeatedly for. Naruto and Gaara blew it off, saying they knew that councils had more power than the actual faces of a country, something they both wanted to change. Yugito and Temari had forgiven her as well, although they weren't entirely sure that the daimyo was one hundred percent innocent.

Naruto was almost grateful when Gaara decided to approach the question he'd been asking himself all night, "So why did you bring us to such an formal place, Koyuki-sama? It cannot be for the discussion we have been having on your country's politics."

Koyuki smiled at Gaara's attempt at humor, "Hai, Gaara-san. I have unfortunately been placed in a hard spot by several nobles on the council of Yuki no Kuni. I have been speaking with Yahiko-sama and he has agreed to a political unity between our countries."

It took a moment for everything to click in the minds of the teens.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto exclaimed standing and knocking his chair over from the realization, "Are you saying you and me are going to tie the knot?"

Koyuki bowed her head to hide her blush and replied quietly, "H-Hai."

Yugito and Temari both emitted growls, confusing Gaara and slightly scaring Naruto. The rest of the patrons in the restaurant all turned their heads at Naruto's exclamation and when they realized who was going to be marrying who...well let's just say a WHOLE lot of rumors will be spreading around Yuki no Kuni.

* * *

In Amegakure, a blue haired woman fainted when her husband told her their son would be getting married in a week, which is the real reason he was sent to Yuki no Kuni with two other jinchuriki for protection.

* * *

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temple, swearing he would be getting chewed out by his mother by the end of the week, "Alright, ok...It's not your fault _Doto_ did this...Nor is it your fault that your council is pressuring you to do this. Hell, my council is probably going to re-enforce this decision..."

Koyuki smiled gratefully, "Thank you for understanding, Naruto-kun."

"No problem Yuki-chan," Naruto replied with a smile. On the inside however, the sun kissed blonde was absolutely petrified. First, he finds out he's a father. Although he's not exactly pleased to be a dad at 14, he's come to terms with it. Next, he finds out that the mission they were sent on was a faux one set up by the Yuki council. That's just a pain in the ass. Finally, he learns that he was engaged. WITHOUT HIS CONSENT! Oh it was never dull being the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, that's for sure.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly. Naruto had even gotten a dance out of the three ladies at the table, whereas Gaara had been swamped by several daughters of nobility and dragged out onto the dance floor. Surprisingly, he was quite graceful, as he had learned to dance due to his duties as a Kage's son...when he ever attended such events that was, which was a rarity in itself. For Naruto's part, he managed not to step on any of the girls' feet, which was a plus in his book.

* * *

On their way back to their hotel after dropping Koyuki off, three chunin from Yukigakure started catcalling at Yugito and Temari. Gaara simply went frigid as did Naruto. The girls however ignored them; they had a guy in their sights and didn't feel the need to look at anyone else.

"Hey sweet thing!" one of the chunin called, the smell of alcohol rolling off him as he appeared in front of Yugito, "You wanna leave these squirts and hang with a _real_ shinobi? After I get off duty I can-hiccup-show you a good time."

"Real shinobi don't get plastered while they're on duty," Gaara muttered, causing Temari to snicker and Naruto to smirk. Yugito rolled her eyes and started to walk past him when he grabbed her arm. His wrist was immediately in an iron grip that belonged to the youngest blonde present. The chunin yelped in pain.

"Release her," Naruto ordered, the alpha-like instincts of the Kyuubi kicking in. When the Chunin gave him an incredulous look and Naruto growled, "Now."

The Chunin smirked, "Or else what? You gonna call your mommy on me? I'll tap her ass too!"

A sudden knee was in the chunin's stomach. He released Yugito from the shock of the pain and fell to his knees. The other two looked ready to jump in, but Gaara and his sand stood in their way. They had heard of the youngest Sabaku through rumors and none of them made him out to be a softy. They had also heard of a young blonde kid that had _beaten_ the Sabaku that had been described to look exactly like the teen that was growling at their friend. They wisely, despite their drunken minds, stayed back.

Yugito made to grab Naruto's arm but he brushed her off. She went to grab him again, but he rounded on her, his eyes were now slitted and had turned crimson. She would have recoiled in terror, had she not been so used to the sight of someone rapidly changing their appearance, especially since jinchuriki were often exposed to seeing another set of eyes within themselves.

"He insulted my mother," Naruto growled, "It's personal. No interference. Understood?"

The three with him all nodded. From what they had examined when they were invited to eat with the Ame family, Naruto and Konan were close, closer than Naruto and his father or uncle. Heck, they could understand. If they had a mother like Konan they would defend her, whether she was present or not. Yugito stepped back and Naruto slid his jacket off, revealing his Ame chunin flak jacket to the small group. The drunken chunin started to reconsider fighting the kid, seeing as he was so young and was already a chunin...until he considered the fact he was just a midget.

"OOOO..." the chunin taunted, "I'm soooo scared! The midget is a chunin!"

"Yeah well it's good enough for your sister," Naruto snarled back. The chunin immediately turned cold.

"You leave imoto out of this," the chunin snarled before pulling a kunai out and charging Naruto. Naruto dropped to one knee and punched the man in the groin, right above the man's most precious possession.

Gaara winced. He had researched several soft spots growing up in an effort to be a better killer, and it was little known, but that area was even more sensitive to pain than the actual cash and prizes.

The chunin stumbled, he felt something broken and knew it hurt to walk but he didn't know exactly what the blonde had done. He stood, shakily, but he stood nonetheless. He smirked, trying to bluff his way through the fight.

"That all ya got, shrimpo?" he asked. Naruto started to laugh, causing everyone to look at him like he was crazy. Naruto shook his head as he stood up and faced the wasted chunin with a smile on his face.

"Sorry, it's just, that word brings a fine memory back to me from when I was younger," Naruto explained, going into a fighting stance with his fists brought slightly up in a defensive manner, his legs spread for better maneuvering, "My father, well, he decided to take me out and celebrate my birthday with me. We went a saw a comedy play...it was titled Ti Kwon Leap: The Fool. The one thing I enjoyed was watching the antagonist, Ed Gruberman, get his ass kicked by the elderly sensei. I will now show you the finishing technique from that play. **Butou-cho Ni (Boot to the Head)**."

Naruto half-stepped backwards before he used a high side thrust kick that struck the drunk in the jaw, shattering it. The chunin's eyes rolled into his head and he fell backwards limply, his body landing spread eagle with him bleeding from the mouth. Naruto stood with his fists clenched and glared at the other two Yuki shinobi before looking up at the top of a nearby building.

"You send the report to Koyuki-chan, ANBU-san," he said, loudly enough for the shinobi to hear. The shinobi froze, if their superiors found out they antagonized a foreign shinobi while wasted, when they weren't off duty, and their leader got his ass handed to him by a foreign shinobi, that was considerably younger than themselves, they would be screwed.

The ANBU on the building was shocked the boy had noticed him, but ignored it and nodded as he realized the blonde was the one several Yuki ANBU had seen with the daimyo all day.

Naruto noticed the knocked out chunin wasn't exactly knocked out and grabbed the chunin by the collar and hoisted him in the air, surprising those watching that despite his height, he was very strong. Hell, he had a big ass sword remember?

Naruto lightly shoved the chunin so he was wavering on his feet in front of a fence. He considered the man had had enough and started to walk away. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending how you look at it, he failed to remember the shinobi was wasted and therefore, very stupid.

"Hey! Don't turn your back on me!" the chunin yelled, "Only your mom can do that!"

The three joint Ame shinobi winced when they saw Naruto freeze mid-step. In a blink of an eye, Naruto turned around and charged the wobbling chunin, putting him through the fence with a roar. The witnesses heard several cries of pain and the sound of blows landing. When the cries stopped, the blows didn't exactly do so. Yugito slowly made her way towards the hole in the fence, but before she could go through it, Naruto came back out, his eyes a darker cerulean blue than usual. The slits were still there, but she wasn't about to comment on that. What she did comment on was...

"There's a kunai in your shoulder!" she said, immediately reaching for it. Naruto grabbed her wrist lightly and looked at her tiredly.

"Hotel first," he mumbled, "then dote. Ok, Yugi-chan?"

Yugito nodded and followed him as he went to grab his jacket before resuming his walk to the hotel. Gaara and Temari followed, both realizing the two jinchuriki had a moment just now, even if it was well hidden.

* * *

Naruto winced as Yugito tugged on the kunai. The Kumo chunin growled.

"What, is it in the bone?" she muttered. Naruto closed his eyes before answering, "Yes. According to Kyuubi-san."

Yugito sighed as she gripped the kunai tightly, "This may sting..."

"I'm a shinobi," he said with a smirk, "What couldn't sting?"

Shaking her head, Yugito then focused all her might on pulling the kunai out of her fellow jinchuriki. With a grunt from both parties, the kunai came out, a lot of blood following. Naruto grimaced and stripped himself of his flak jacket and mesh shirt. Before he could make a move for the medical kit, Yugito had put her hand on his uninjured shoulder, causing him to look at her.

"I'll do it, Naru-kun," she said with a smile. He smiled back gratefully at her before relaxing in his seat. Yugito channeled some of Nibi's chakra into her hand along with her own and pressed onto his shoulder. The blood froze where it was and slowly crept back to the wound before bubbling and sealing the wound as if it never happened. Naruto gasped in shock as the blood that was exposed to the air slowly reverted back to its' original state.

**(AN: WARNING! LIME! [you've been waaaaaiiitiiing])**

Yugito ceased channeling her chakra and started rubbing her hand into Naruto's shoulder soothingly. The younger blonde looked up at her in surprise before his hands encircled her waist. Yugito found herself straddling Naruto shortly afterwards, with him kissing her neck and massaging her hips. She mewled in pleasure as Naruto lightly bit down on her neck.

_Kami...I've never felt so...warm inside,_ thought Yugito. A purr of pleasure came from her tenant.

"**Kitten, oh Kami, I looooooove this boy,"** Nibi purred.

Naruto lightly bit down on her neck again, before he trailed kisses back up to her jaw. He absently thanked his perverted godfather for teaching him and his friends the Jiraiya Arts of Pleasuring Women. The Kyuubi was also an asset, as he would mutter some of the Nibi's favorite spots, which had transferred to Yugito.

Yugito felt a new wave of pleasure rolling over her as Naruto moved his left hand to lightly massage her right thigh. Her mewl turned into an audible purr. She gasped as he started using chakra to massage her thigh, sending waves of pleasure into her lower regions. Yugito pressed her lips against his in an effort to increase the pleasure she was feeling.

Through the kiss, several emotions were transferred between the two, i.e. love, lust, want, need, appreciation, gratitude, adoration, etc. The teenage jinchurikis' hearts soared as they had their first make out session. Yugito wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her lips against his, when suddenly his tongue brushed against her bottom lip. Her instincts told her to open her mouth and she did so. Naruto's tongue invaded her mouth and they began a small tongue war.

"**Give him a right jab! No, right you idiot!"** Nibi shouted as though she was Yugito's tongue's coach.

"**And the kit goes for the tongue squeeze...LADIES AND GENTLEMEN YOUR WINNER AND CHAMPION, THE KIT!"** cheered Kyuubi as though he were a commentator.

Naruto had indeed won the tongue battle and was now exploring the mouth of his feline lover. She tasted heavenly to him, like a free bowl of shrimp ramen made specially by Kaede. Making a mental note of this taste, he broke the kiss in order to take a breath of air. The two locked eyes and smiled at each other.

Yugito laid her head on Naruto's chest and closed her eyes contently, purring softly as he rubbed the small of her back. As the purrs decreased because of Yugito slipping into the realm of sleep, dreaming dreams of a certain blonde heir to the Ame family, Naruto had just enough energy to carry the elder jinchuriki to his bed and laying her on it. He collapsed next to her, barely registering the Kumo chunin beauty climbing back onto him, using the younger and slightly shorter teen as a pillow.

The biju inside her both mentally cheered and threw parties for themselves. Their containers were getting closer, thus they were getting closer. It was a very good thing in their books.

* * *

The next morning, Temari was walking to her teammates' room to wake them up, as Gaara had already gone down to the hotel breakfast bar. A problem occurred when Yugito wouldn't answer her door. Noting this as odd, which is always bad in the shinobi world, she went to Naruto's door. After knocking she heard something that shocked her; there were _two_ groans of annoyance coming from the other side of the door. Pressing her ear against the door, she listened to see if she could determine the second voice, she gasped when she heard it.

"It's probably Gaara or Mari-chan," Yugito's voice muttered, "ignore them. Stay here."

"Can't Yugi-chan," Naruto's voice whispered back, "besides, we probably have a meeting with the council of Yuki anyway."

A growl came from the room along with a chuckle following it. She heard footsteps approaching and backed away from the door, trying to hide the flushed features on her face. The door opened revealing a shirtless Naruto and Temari had to fight the urge to leer at his body. The blonde was in his infamous head cock.

"Hello Mari-chan," he greeted, "I suppose you decided to get me after seeing Yugi-chan wasn't in her room?"

"Hai Naruto-kun," Temari replied, resisting the urge to drool at his body. Seriously, half the adults in Suna were nowhere near toned.

"Yugi-chan and I will be down in a little bit," he said with a smile as a growl emerged from within the room. Temari nodded and made to leave but Naruto continued, "You know you can join us tonight, Mari-chan."

Temari's blush returned full force as Naruto smiled, happy he could have such an effect on his Suna princess, before he shut the door with a soft click and went towards the bathroom, not noticing that Yugito had decided to beat him to it.

It would be a morning he would never forget.

**

* * *

**

AN: Shorter than usual I know, but I wanted to make this a purely Naru-Yugi filler. Maybe I'll throw in a Temari one and a Koyuki one later, seeing as this is the "Yuki Saga" of the story. Next is the "Kiri Saga", "Uchiha Saga"or "Iwa Saga" whichever you want. It's up to you. Your new poll: Order the sagas in which way you want them, I am considering making the Uchiha saga a side story for the fic, but if u want that that's fine with me.

**If anyone got the fact that the 'Boot to the Head' technique was similar to the Sweet Chin Music, YAY! If anyone got the 'Boot to the Head' joke, then YOU ARE AWESOME. For more info on these things, youtube them.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: You all missed me, didn't you? More likely, SOME of you can't shut up about this story...*represses eye twitch* You're all lucky I got an idea for this chapter.**

**WARNING! LEMONY GOODNESS.**

**Disclaimer: I'm, too sexy for this shirt, too sexy for this shirt, so sexy it hurts...I'm too sexy for Naruto, too sexy for Naruto, so sexy I want to be owned...*record scratches* Wait a minute...**

**Anko: ATTACK the gay boy! Turn him to the Anko side!**

**Author: NOOOOOOO! I'm not gay!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: A

_**Very**_** Interesting Morning**

Naruto walked into the bathroom, fully intent on taking a shower before he joined the Sabaku siblings downstairs. He shut the door behind him and scratched the back of his head before turning and coming eye to eye with...A topless Yugito. The blonde's hand clutched his nose in an effort to keep from shooting blood from it. His eyes were going over the Nibi Jinchuriki's assets and his face was heating up.

"**HOLY SHIT! THOSE THINGS ARE PERFECT!"** roared the Kyuubi as blood dripped from his snout.

Yugito felt heat rush up to her face as Naruto ogled her twins. She was inwardly arguing with herself on whether or not she should kick his ass for walking in on her while she undressed. Unfortunately for her, or maybe fortunately, Nibi had taken control of her body and started walking towards the other blonde.

_Nibi! What are you doing?_ Yugito roared to her tenant. She was replied with a growl.

"**I'm sick of waiting, kitten. I want my Kyu-kun, and I want him **_**now**_**,"** Nibi growled.

Yugito found herself running her hands up and down Naruto's arm, while the other blonde flinched at each touch. Her face heated up even more and she slowly reached up to remove Naruto's hand that was fighting back the nosebleed. Yugito's hand enclosed around Naruto's arm and she pulled it away from his face. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, waking the other blonde from his stupor.

Naruto felt his eyelids droop as he made out with his topless girlfriend. He could now safely call her that at least. He pulled his arms free from her grasp and cupped her cheek with his left hand along with putting his right on the small of her back. Yugito gasped at the sudden change in hold, but relaxed into it as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto felt his pants tighten when Yugito's assets pressed into his chest and he groaned in pleasure. Yugito groaned back and pushed her hips against his own. Naruto's member twitched against her through his pants, causing both teens to gasp. Naruto pulled back from their session and did all he could to keep his eyes locked on her.

"Are...do you want to...?" he asked through a strained voice. Yugito panted and took a second to think about it.

"**If you don't do it, I'll give you such a pinch..."** growled Nibi. Being in a state of pleasure and slightly distracted by Naruto's previous actions, Yugito listened to the Nekko.

"Yes!" the Kumo kunoichi gasped out before she captured Naruto's lips with her own once again. She traced her tongue across his bottom lip, earning a shudder from the Kyuubi jinchuriki. His mouth opened and the tongue battle began again, with Yugito coming out the winner this time. She explored his mouth with vigorous ambition, taking in every taste and feeling she could. Naruto took this time to explore Yugito's ass with his hand, earning moans of pleasure from the kunoichi.

Naruto lightly squeezed her ass cheek with his right hand, earning a purr of lust from the jinchuriki, and moved his left hand down to cup her breast. The touch earned a gasp from Yugito, who had to pause in her actions from the sudden surge of pleasure she felt, and she pressed her chest further into his hand. Naruto fondled her breast with gentle care and caution, this being new territory for both of them and he wanted to keep from hurting her. Yugito pushed Naruto back onto the toilet, causing him to sit on it and her to straddle him. She broke from her tongue explorations and pushed away from him slightly.

Through her own lust filled eyes, Yugito saw tints of red filling the normal cerulean blue orbs of her object of affection. The sight of the Kyuubi's existence excited Yugito, an effect caused by Nibi's own anticipation, no doubt. She ran her hands over the shoulders of the blonde beneath her and tried to regain control of herself enough to make a decision of how they were going to get back to the bed.

"**No! Take him here **_**now**_**!"** roared the lust driven Nekko in her mind, **"Think of the excitement of being in such a confined space! The impossibility of anyone disturbing you is increased! Fuck him! Ride him until one of you dies! Let him take what other men only lust for! Become his bitch!"**

_YES!_ Yugito thought as she suddenly stood up and off of the blonde before her.

Naruto looked up in confusion as Yugito stopped the ministrations he was enjoying. He watched with wide eyes as she went to her knees and started undoing his pants. When she started to get frustrated with the fact that they wouldn't slide down, she started to tear at them. Naruto sweat-dropped at the eagerness the Kumo kunoichi was showing.

"**Just wait until she sees your cash and prizes..."** Kyuubi said, a smirk evident in his voice.

Yugito looked to tear his boxers off, but was stopped when Naruto grabbed her hands. She looked up at him with a hiss and narrowed eyes. Naruto stood and dropped his shorts to the floor. The reaction was almost comical.

_...How the HELL is that going to FIT in me?_ Yugito thought as she stared at the seven inch member staring back at her. It was growing as it became harder and Yugito felt the urge to touch it. Yugito could hear the Nibi purring as she reached to touch Naruto's dick. As soon as her fingertips brushed the sensitive skin, Naruto gasped audibly causing Yugito to pull back.

_What do I do now?_ Yugito thought.

"**Take it in your hand," **Nibi said, and as Yugito was about to do so, she quickly added, **"GENTLY! Don't damage the goods!"**

Yugito did as instructed and enclosed her hands around the semi-erect cock of the blonde before her. Naruto groaned in pleasure and Yugito smiled, pleased she was making _her_ 'mate' happy.

"**Good, now slowly move your hand up and down the shaft,"** Nibi purred and Yugito did so, **"Feel the blood pulsing through the veins...it's probably my favorite organ on a male."**

Yugito continued with her ministrations, amazed that the seven inch tool grew two more inches and rock hard. She loved hearing the pleased groans emit from the blonde before her. It made her feel pleased with herself.

"**He's close, but now you've gotta bring out the big guns,"** Nibi purred, **"Take the tip into your mouth and lightly suck on it."**

Yugito stopped her hand ministrations, earning a disappointed groan, and did as she was told by Nibi. The blonde took her 'mate's tip into her mouth and lightly sucked on it, earning a gasp from the sunny blonde before her. Slowly, she took in more and more into her mouth and did everything Nibi suggested. If there was one thing Nibi knew, it was how to please a male.

Naruto shuddered as Yugito had almost half his cock in her mouth. He resisted the urge to buck with each sucking motion she made. His hand came to the back of her head and he lightly massaged her scalp and groaned in pleasure. Naruto felt his balls tightening as Yugito quickened her ministrations.

"Yugi-chan..." Naruto groaned, "I'm...I'm gonna..."

"**Suck harder kitten, and be ready for the floodgates to blow WIDE open!"** Nibi purred in anticipation.

Yugito sucked harder on Naruto's cock and felt his dick twitch in her mouth. A second later, a salty and milky substance shot into Yugito's mouth, surprising the Nekko jinchuriki. She tried to swallow all of the substance, which although slightly tangy was still bearable, but some of it managed to escape her mouth and trail down her chin. When the liquid stopped flowing, Yugito backed off of Naruto's cock, releasing it with a wet _plop_. She looked up with a seductive smile at the dazed Naruto.

"Did you just...?" he asked.

As Nibi whispered a reply in Yugito's head, she spoke it to him, "Love sucks...but true love swallows."

Naruto smiled at her and helped her stand before kissing her lips, tasting himself, and then trailing kisses down her body.

"**When you get to her tits, suck on the nipple,"** instructed Kyuubi. Naruto mentally nodded before actually kissing down the cleavage of his first woman. He kissed the left breast, earning a gasp and purr from Yugito. She grabbed the back of his head and felt her legs quiver. Naruto latched his mouth around her nipple and sucked lightly.

Yugito's mouth opened in a silent gasp and she pulled his head closer into her chest. Naruto sucked harder before releasing her nipple and going to other unattended nipple. Yugito was seeing stars and felt her lower regions heating up.

"**Bite down on it gently,"** instructed Kyuubi, **"Nibi loved getting her tits nipped."**

Naruto mentally shrugged before doing as he was told and smirked when Yugito released a mewl of pleasure. When he released her nipple, Yugito whimpered in annoyance before he resumed his trail of kisses going down her stomach. Yugito purred and mewled as he kissed down her abdominals, kissing each one before stopping above her navel.

Yugito looked down in slight anger and was met with Naruto's questioning glance, his hands ghosting above her pants. Yugito nodded and Naruto started removing her pants, pulling them down slowly and kissing her leg as he pulled them off. In his cage, Kyuubi smirked.

_**Kit's got the right idea,**_Kyuubi thought.

After removing both her kunoichi pants and her underwear, Naruto began kissing just around her opening, driving Yugito insane. She dug her fingers through his hair and lightly tugged at it. He seemed to get the message and redirected his ministrations to her pussy.

_Holy shit!_ Yugito thought through lust filled and droopy eyes. Her legs quivered and she almost collapsed but she fell back against the wall.

"**Hook your leg over his shoulder!"** Nibi instructed, **"It'll keep you upright!"**

Yugito hooked her right leg over his shoulder and let her head rest against the wall. Naruto was entirely happy he was given those lessons by his perverted grandfather and was equally happy that he had seen what a clitoris looks like, otherwise he may have never found it.

Yugito released a silent scream when Naruto latched his mouth around her nub. Her eyes were wide and she moved one of her hands to tease her nipple. In her mind, Nibi was purring continuously as she herself was in reality. She didn't know how Naruto was so good at pleasuring her, she chalked it up to Kyuubi instructing him on what to do. She hit the nail on the head unknowingly.

"**Move your fingers to pinch her clit and resume licking her pussy,"** Kyuubi instructed, smiling when Naruto did so. He had a glint in his eyes before a nearby chakra source came into his range.

_**No, no, no, dammit,**_the Fox thought, _**We were so close! Give us another hour!**_

Nibi was thinking the same way...with a more colorful vocabulary.

Yugito was nearing her wit's end. She was on fire. It felt...amazing. She loved it. She wanted more of the feelings, wanted more pleasure Naruto could give her. She wanted the blonde teen beneath her to continue doing these things to her.

And then Gaara banged on the bathroom door and said, "Uzumaki. Nii."

Yugito swore loudly, "W-What the FUCK do you want?"

Naruto was panting heavily and was also swearing in his mind at the Ichibi container.

_I'm gonna kill him if I can't finish this. He's gonna be dead, gone,_ Naruto growled in his mind as he absentmindedly continued his ministrations to Yugito. The blonde jinchuriki of the Two-Tailed Demon Cat purred with each twist and turn of his tongue.

"I'm sick of waiting for you," came the voice of the Ichibi Jinchuriki, "Get dressed and be downstairs or I'll go meet with Koyuki without you and inform the Yuki council you two were too _busy_ to meet with them."

Naruto growled into Yugito's pussy, causing the girl to emit a yowl of joy as she came. Her eyes were glossed over and Naruto lapped her juices up before looking at the door.

"You swear you'll tell no one what we were doing and we'll be downstairs in nine minutes," Naruto said. It was quiet and all Naruto could hear was his and Yugito's panting as they tried to calm down.

"Deal," Gaara's voice said before the sounds of swirling sand filled the other two jinchuriki's ears. Naruto and Yugito exchanged a look before they smiled and untangled themselves before Yugito pulled the slightly shorter teen into a kiss. They both smiled when they broke from the kiss and looked at the shower.

Yugito shrugged, "We're already naked..."

"I'm up for sharing a shower," Naruto said, "Just keep in mind we promised Gaara we'd be done in nine minutes."

"Right," Yugito said before they both stepped into the shower. They quickly washed themselves before stepping out and getting dressed. Yugito pulled Naruto aside before he left the room.

"I want to finish what we started later," she said with a look that told Naruto she'd be getting what she wanted, no matter what she had to do to get it. Naruto grinned and turned to walk out again.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Naruto said to her over his shoulder. Yugito smiled before following her lover downstairs.

**

* * *

**

AN: Short, I know but it had to be done. I have more ideas but I must attend to other stories. PEACE!


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: It's been forever since I updated this fic. And I mean FOR-EV-ER. The only reason I'm able to update this is because of one of the many fans of this story, VanillaIce1. Thank him, be sure to check his page out, he's got a LOT of good ideas. I'd give you an example, but it's MINE! I have dibs! MINE!**

**Let's get it goin.**

**Disclaimer: Y'all ready? Yeah, I know...Tell me what do ya see, when ya lookin at me? Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-a. Am I a vision of peace, owning Naruto please? No-oh-oh-oh-oh-aw.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Twist in the Arrangement**

"Well it took you long enough," Gaara said to the two jinchuriki as they walked into the dining area. Naruto smiled and forced the blush back while Yugito turned beet red. Temari looked up and arched a brow in confusion while her fellow blondes sat down. Naruto immediately slugged Gaara in the arm, his sand blocking it but still making the blonde feel better.

"You fuckin need to learn about patience," he grumbled as he gestured for the waiter. The waiter came over and Naruto whispered something to the man, making his eyes widen before smiling and bowing slightly. He turned back to the group and raised an eyebrow in amusement to their questioning glances.

"What?" he asked.

"What did you just say to him, Naruto-kun?" Temari asked. Yugito gave him a questioning glance and Naruto started sweat slightly. He looked at Gaara for help, but the redheaded jinchuriki was stirring a spoon in his tea.

"What? A guy can't talk to a waiter nowadays?" the blonde asked as he returned his attention to the blondes on either side of him. The two blondes glared at him, demanding answers and Naruto shrunk in his seat slightly.

"Ok, Ok..." he said, holding his hands up in defense. Temari and Yugito grinned triumphantly at him and Naruto sighed, "I...asked him for the entire buffet table and told him I'd pay for the entire thing."

Temari and Yugito were gob smacked to say the least. Even Gaara's stirring stopped at what the Kyuubi jinchuriki said. Naruto laughed nervously before vanishing in a swirl of water. Yugito and Temari looked over at the breakfast buffet where Naruto was piling plate after plate into his arms. He had what looked like four muffins in his mouth, but that could be debated. What shocked them even more was the fact that Gaara appeared next to him nearly a split second later, almost half as many plates in his arms compared to Naruto, but that number started to increase.

Yugito and Temari exchanged a look before saying at the exact same time with slight disgust, "Boys..."

* * *

After the large breakfast the two jinchuriki boys ate, and the somewhat more humane breakfast Yugito and Temari ate, they made their way to the Yuki Daimyo's building once again. Naruto and Gaara were in front of the girls, discussing various missions they'd been on. Behind them, Temari was having a small interrogation session with the Nibi jinchuriki.

"So what exactly kept you guys? Gaara said you were hogging the bathroom," Temari whispered. Yugito blushed and kept her mouth shut, doing all she could to keep from throwing it in her friend's face that she and Naruto had gone to third base.

"**Oh just brag about it, kitten! You KNOW you want too,"** Nibi purred, **"And you heard what our foxy lover said this morning. Temari could be with us tonight if we play our cards right."**

_Goddamn you, Nibi,_ Yugito cursed the cat as her nether regions heated up again. She turned to Temari and answered truthfully despite her own disapproval, "Naru-kun and I...sort of went to third base..."

"YOU _WHAT_?" Temari shrieked. Yugito clapped her hands over her friend's mouth and glanced worriedly at the two younger boys ahead of them. Gaara and Naruto had stopped to turn back and look at the girls, wondering what would have made Temari react that way.

"Are you ok, nee-chan?" Gaara asked with a small look of worry in his eye. Temari nodded before sending a heated glare at Yugito. Naruto saw the blush on Yugito's face and immediately deduced what he first thought, making him smile in pride. He clapped a hand on Gaara's shoulder and turned him back around.

"I'd say they're ok, bro," Naruto said, "Now let me tell you about this time in Demon country where I..."

His own fable was lost on the two girls as Yugito released Temari. The Suna Princess crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"So what happened?" Temari whispered, throwing Yugito off guard. The jinchuriki blinked in confusion before resuming her walk a slight distance behind the two boys.

"You seriously want to know?" Yugito asked. Temari's hateful look turned into a smile and she nodded eagerly.

"Spill it girl!" Temari whispered with eagerness in her eyes, "What's he like? Is it big?"

Yugito flushed straight to a dark pink as that particular image returned back to the front of her mind before swallowing the dry lump in her throat and whispering back, "Big is an understatement. I don't know if I even got it fully erect..."

Temari's jaw dropped and she glanced over at the spikey haired blonde that was gesturing wildly with a kunai in his hand and a leg behind his head before looking back at Yugito with wide eyes, "Bullshit."

"It isn't!" Yugito hissed, "I was afraid he would split me in half if he put it in me."

"Too bad you didn't get that far into it," the wind mistress of Suna muttered before asking, "So how, um, skilled is he?"

"**Tell her, tell her, tell her!"** Nibi chanted as Yugito started to debate on answering that question, **"I wanna see the look on her face when we tell her just how talented our Naru-chan is!"**

Yugito smiled a slightly perverted and mischievous smile, one that would have made Jiraiya's perverted smirk feel shame, and she whispered in Temari's ear. Temari's eyes bugged out of their sockets and she stopped moving. Her face was beet red and her mouth dropped wide open as Yugito described the sensations she felt when Naruto assaulted her body. A small trail of blood leaked out of the Suna kunoichi's nose and she felt lightheaded. When Yugito stepped back from Temari, her fellow blonde collapsed, her face was red and her eyes were glazed over in what had to be lust with a hint of bliss.

Yugito looked down at the unconscious blonde before joining in with her biju and laughing her ass off. She wiped the tears from her eye and crouched down next to Temari's unconscious body. She patted the ponytailed blonde on the head and smirked as she thought to herself, _Don't worry, Mari-chan...I'll make sure Naru-kun gives you some attention later._

"**Not before we get to ride him to hell and back!"** Nibi added before Yugito picked the Suna girl up and helped her walk, albeit somewhat dazed, to the Yuki Daimyo's building. The two boys were waiting for them, and upon seeing his sister's state, Gaara used his sand to take her off Yugito's hands. He carried her towards a chair before setting her in it and looking back at the other two blondes.

"You two should go ahead," he said, "Best not keep them waiting any longer, Uzumaki-Ame. You never know when it's going to bite you in the ass."

"Well I might have known if _someone_ didn't interrupt me and _my_ girlfriend when we were _busy_!" Naruto hissed. Yugito snickered as Gaara and Naruto held a quick glare-down before the spikey blonde took Yugito's hand in his own and pulled her towards the Yuki council room. The Yuki Samurai blocking the door stepped aside as Naruto and Yugito approached. Naruto released Yugito's hand, making her pout slightly before the council doors opened. Koyuki smiled at them as they entered, making them feel comfortable enough to smile back.

Naruto bowed before the council before standing, "Uzumaki-Ame Naruto, Chunin of Amegakure and, apparently, fiancÃ© to Kazehana Koyuki..."

"Hai," one of the councilmen said, "that is the arrangement-"

"_This_ is Uzumaki-Ame Naruto?" A samurai, possibly a few years older than Koyuki, interrupted from his spot on the council seats, "He is but a child!"

Naruto gained a tick on his head, "Was that a jibe to my height, Sammy-boy?"

"What did you just say?" The samurai snarled, slamming his hands onto the table, "Did you just insult my way of life?"

"Would you rather I insult your father?" the blonde chunin shot back, making the council gasp in shock. Koyuki had a small smile on her face, silently applauding her fiancÃ© in his word war. The samurai stuttered before regaining his composure. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, calming himself in a semi-meditation.

"You are now on the fifth plane of peace," Naruto whispered to the semi meditating samurai, "You are getting closer to the sixth plane, a few more feet. You're almost there...But what's this? Something is stopping you? It's...It's... It's a BRICK WALL!"

The samurai's eyes shot open and he yelped before falling backwards in his seat. Yugito and Koyuki had to bite their tongues to keep from laughing out loud, unlike Naruto who made his amusement known by holding a victory hand sign up and grinning from ear to ear. The council shared quiet laughter aside from those who found the boy's antics to be rude. The samurai shot back up, his face flushed with embarrassment and he snarled at the blonde.

"You...You...You childish excuse for a demon!" the samurai shouted before going pale and covering his mouth. The whole room went deadly quiet as they all looked at Naruto with fear, all but Koyuki and Yugito who had more worrisome looks on their faces towards the blonde. Naruto's grin had vanished and his eyes had hardened.

"What did you just say?" he asked quietly with a tone he hardly used. The samurai swallowed as the boy's killing intent was sent in his direction. Soon enough it died down and Koyuki cleared her throat.

"Perhaps it's best if Councilman Hikari leaves," Koyuki hissed at the samurai. The man looked ready to object before feeling not only Naruto's killing intent once again, but Yugito's, Koyuki's and the most of the council's as well. Councilman Hikari nodded before hurriedly standing and leaving the room. He glanced back over his shoulder at the blonde that had caused him to leave, meeting his eyes, and a silent agreement went between them.

This wasn't over.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, Naruto-kun," Koyuki said, apologizing to the blonde, "Hikari-san...well he had been amongst the first few to court me after I was made daimyo."

"He's a prick," Naruto said crossing his arms, "And if that's true, then I might be having a few more run ins than I want with Yuki no Kuni samurai. Fair warning, they attack me or my team, I won't let them get arrested, as a former chunin from Yukigakure can atone to."

The council all blinked in confusion before a short stout man spoke up, "Are you speaking of the Chunin Gato?"

Naruto smirked darkly, "Did Gato die from internal bleeding, shattered jaw, and a crushed skull?"

The council all paled at the accurate details of the Yuki shinobi death being repeated to them. Hesitantly, the one that spoke nodded and the blonde Ame shinobi examined his nails, "He and I had a...disagreement. I guess you could call it that."

The council all paled at the carelessness at the taking of another's life before remembering this young teen was a shinobi as well, and from his expression earlier, he might have rather enjoyed that. Naruto looked back at Koyuki with a slightly bored expression.

"Yuki-hime, is there anything I have to do before we get a date set?" the blonde asked, "Or anything you want me to do?"

"Well there is one thing you have to do," Koyuki said, resting a hand on her stomach and smiling, "You have to prove yourself worthy of my hand, I guess. Some of the councilmen are rather hesitant to marrying me away to a boy like you with a dangerous job such as being a shinobi."

"One could argue that being a daimyo is more life threatening than that of being a shinobi," Naruto countered with a grin. Yugito rolled her eyes at their very subtle flirting.

"**Feeling left out, Kitten?"** Nibi asked. The Neko jinchuriki blushed and crossed her arms over her chest._ S-Shut up, Nibi!_ She thought to her tenant. The Neko merely laughed and voiced her amusement once again, **"Wanna test that horny pregnant girl theory now?"** _I said SHUT UP!_ Yugito thought as her blush darkened. Nibi pouted before an evil thought came to her mind. She subtly started replaying the events that occurred earlier that morning in her tenant's mind, causing Yugito's face to turn a new shade of dark red and for her lower regions to heat up. She had to bite her lip in order to keep from moaning Naruto's name out.

"You have to fight our strongest samurai in a sword fight," Koyuki finished. Naruto nodded his understanding before a new scent hit his nose. It was a familiar scent that caused his pants to tighten. The blonde boy froze and became rigid, confusing the council and daimyo. The blonde eventually got himself under some control before looking at the daimyo.

"You'll have to excuse me and my mate-_Teammate_! I meant teammate," the blonde corrected quickly, "We, err, we have some, uh, _things_ to work out with our other teammates back at the hotel. I uh, I accept this challenge or whatever. Choose your best guy and I'll fight him. Please excuse us, Yuki-hime."

Naruto grabbed Yugito's arm, making both blondes turn a shade darker than they were, before making them vanish in his Uzu-shunshin. Koyuki was left alone with an astounded council, making her slightly uncomfortable and confused before a thought occurred to one councilman on her right. The councilman was a retired interrogator and had a keen idea of when someone was lying. He knew of the boy's tenant only because Koyuki confined with him that secret.

"Did he just call that girl his mate?" he asked quietly to the daimyo. Koyuki meant to correct him before she thought over her fiancÃ©'s words once again. A blush adorned the daimyo's face as she remembered his kekkei genkai would allow him multiple wives, and if what he called Yugito, if she remembered correctly, then she would soon have a sister-wife.

_Oh my goodness,_ Koyuki thought as the room suddenly became warmer to her, _I wonder if Naruto-kun and Yugito-s-err-chan are open minded to threesomes? Ugh, stupid pregnancy hormones..._

* * *

Naruto and Yugito reappeared next to Gaara and Temari. The two Suna-Ame shinobi looked at the blondes in confusion. Before Temari could voice the question of why they were out here so fast, Naruto and Yugito suddenly locked lips. Temari's eyes widened and a blush appeared on her face. Gaara merely arched a brow in mild interest.

"You two do realize you're in public, yes?" Gaara asked the two, earning himself a pair of middle fingers, one from each jinchuriki. The redhead grinned slightly, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Guys?" Temari asked, trying to get the attention of the two teens that were still publicly making out, "Naruto-kun? Yugito? Hello? Guys! Am I talking to myself here?"

"Yes," the two said simultaneously as they broke for air before resuming their 'small' make-out session. Temari made to grab Naruto's shoulder when suddenly Yugito opened her eyes to reveal two different colored eyes that had slitted pupils. The female jinchuriki hissed at Temari and pulled the shorter blonde male into a tight hug before vanishing in a burst of blue flame. Temari stood dumbfounded as Gaara actually fought back laughter.

"As Kankuro has said before, nee-chan, I believe you just got severely burned," Gaara said in his stoic manner with a small smile before turning and starting a walk back towards the hotel. Temari blinked before following her amused brother, a thought that used to be scary to her, muttering angrily to herself the whole way. They were unaware of a pair of eyes that had watched the whole scene from afar.

"Insult my lifestyle will you, shinobi? And then insult me before my peers and Daimyo?" Hikari muttered as he turned and left to his own office, "We shall see which way is stronger: the honorable Samurai, or the sneaky tricksters known as Shinobi. And then I shall have my vengance."

* * *

Naruto blinked as he found himself between the impressive bust of his mate. He yawned before pushing himself up and off the blonde beneath him as he recalled exactly what had happened just an hour before.

_Flashback_

_Yugito had shunshined him back to their hotel room before tossing him to the bed and stripping him quickly. She was under Nibi's control, but it didn't seem as though she was fighting it. The blonde chunin found their roles reversed just before the Nibi-fied Yugito could place her lips around the tip of the blonde's member and he had stripped her just as quickly she had him._

_He pulled himself up and over her, before locking his lips to hers. Her hands gripped his shoulders and the elongated nails threatened to break the skin as he rubbed the tip of his tool against her slit, electing muffled moans from both jinchuriki. Parting for a moment to get a reassurance that she was ready, Naruto looked at the different colored eyes of his mate with his own red slitted eyes before slowly sliding the tip of his cock into her pussy._

_A small moan came from Yugito and Naruto took the hint, slowly sliding himself further into her. He could tell he was fully erect as his dick was starting to throb painfully while inside the tight loins of his Neko mate and he thrusted even further. It was then he came across resistance. Upset his advance was halted, the spikey haired blonde growled quietly as he slipped his hands underneath Yugito and cupped her ass before thrusting slightly harder. There was a small budge, but it didn't help much with the resistance. He looked once again at the now moaning Yugito before hardening his resolve and thrusting even harder into her. He felt something give and a good portion of his dick found itself imbedded inside her._

_Yugito gave a cry of pain, causing Naruto to pause in his advance when she whimpered in discomfort and her nails broke his skin bringing about his blood. He slowed himself, fighting to control his advances so as not to harm her and gave her a reassuring round of kisses along her jawline down to her neck. When he felt the familiar purr of pleasure come from the throat of his jinchuriki girl, he slowly started thrusting again. The purrs increased as Naruto slowly added more effort into each thrust as well as picking up speed. Soon enough, Yugito was once again moaning his name equivalent to each of his own moans as he jackhammered his immense organ inside her._

_This continued for a good half hour. Naruto thrusted his worth, sweat pouring down his body as his balls slapped against Yugito's ass with each thrust. The eyes of blonde female beneath him started to glaze over at the forty-five minute marker and Naruto felt his own end approaching. With a sudden jerk, Yugito pulled the blonde male above her down and bit into his right strap. Naruto copied her and bit into her own neck, marking her as his own as he infused his chakra mixed with that of the Kyuubi._

_As they finished marking each other, their cries of ecstasy broke out and they roared their finish. Now completely sated sexually and exhausted, the two no longer virgin jinchuriki stared at each other through half-lidded eyes. Yugito pulled Naruto down to her before kissing him softly on the lips. When they broke, the two whispered simultaneously, "I love you" before succumbing to their desire to sleep._

_Flashback End_

Naruto looked over at the peacefully sleeping Yugito on his right, reaching out to brush a stray lock of her blonde hair from her face. Smiling slightly, Naruto then stood and stretched before walking to the restroom and starting a shower. He stood under the warm water and sighed in content when the voice he least expected to hear from entered his head.

"**Why hello there, Naru-chan!"** a feminine cat-like voice purred in his mind.

* * *

**AN: Ohh, snap! Oh Snap! What the fuck just happened? Guess you'll all have to wait once again for the next update. I might just even take twice as long just to tease you all. MWAHAHAHAHA! I is so evil! R&R. PEACE.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Guess whose back? Back again! Bonesboy's back! Tell your friends! Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back-na-na-na-nuh, na-nuh, na-nuh, na-nuh, na-nuh, na-na-na-nuh, na-nuh, na-nuh, na-nuh...**

**Disclaimer: Ohh...I don't...own Na-ru-to...it makes...me sad-ya know? Just please...don't sue me! All I've got is some shit from the six-ties!**

**WARNING: LEMON GOODNESS**

**Chapter 18: Fun, Fretting, and Fucking with Hidan**

* * *

**"You there, Naru-chan?"** Nibi purred in the teen's mind, making the blonde gape as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His mouth moved, and yet no sound came out. The feline biju giggled, finding the sight quite cute. Eventually, all entertaining things must come to an end.

_N-Nibi? NIBI! What the fuck! What are you doing in my mind?_ Naruto asked the biju. Recalling a lesson that his biju had taught him long ago, he held his hands up and quickly thought, _No, wait! I don't want to know! I don't wanna KNOW!_

**"Aww, what's wrong, Naru-chan? Don't you want to know how I got in your head?"** Nibi purred as she made herself comfortable in his head and slowly slipped her own memories of a uniting with Kyuubi into his mind. She giggled at the look on the blonde's reaction in the mirror. The blonde's mouth was slack jawed and his left eye twitched uncontrollably. Eventually, a quiet squeak came from his mouth before he started imitating a fish once again, further entertaining the demonic cat.

"Nng...Naru-koi?" Naruto thanked kami for the sudden distraction from his newfound mate-(he blushed before shaking his head and correcting the thought)-err, girlfriend's biju and turned to face her. Yugito was sitting up in the bed, her long hair undone from its usual braid and making her seem much more attractive, holding the sheet to her chest with one hand as she rubbed her eye with the other. Before he could greet her and grant her a good morning, the Kumo-Ame kunoichi suddenly went rigid and her eyes widened.

"W-Why is Kyuubi in my head?" Yugito asked, her eyes locking on Naruto's blue orbs, "Is Nibi playing a trick? Naruto-koi?"

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose when a purr echoed in his mind, **"Aww! I knew Kitten loved me! Look how much she misses her Nibi-chan!"**

"Apparently not, Yugi-chan," the blonde Ame muttered as he rubbed his head, "Somehow...our Biju swapped containers... How that will affect us, I have no- Do you smell that?"

Yugito blinked when Naruto suddenly sniffed the air and his eyes flashed golden-green when he looked back at her. A gleam reflected in his eye, one that made her blush heavily. Normally, due to her containing the highest aroused biju, she'd wake up a little hotter than norm. Apparently, even with the Kitsune Lord within her, she still did. In a blur, he reappeared in front of her, making the older girl jump back, before he pressed his lips against hers. Barely fighting off the pleasure-induced shudder that went down her back at the intimate motion, Yugito pushed her boyfriend back enough to look in his eyes.

"N-Naru-koi!" Yugito gasped when he went for a new target, her throat. His lips and teeth kissed and lightly nipped on the sensitive skin. The blonde chunin girl fought back the urge to moan and tried, with little effort mind you, to push her lover away, "N-Naruto...W-We've gotta...Gotta...Ohh...mm...No! Naruto, we-we have to f-find a w-way to switch the, ooh that was nice...switch the _biju_!"

Her last word was turned into a squeal as Naruto's hands began fondling her C-cupped breasts. His nimble fingers lightly applying pressure to her two pillows, making her mind dive into a swirl. A deep chuckle came from the back of her mind, making her focus on her new tenant to get answers.

_W-What's going on!_ She asked the Kyuubi. Said beast chuckled once again before he gave the highly aroused jinchuriki an answer.

**"I'm going back to the Kit, and Nibi-chan is coming back in here...Thank Kami..."** the last two words were lost to Yugito because Naruto decided to latch onto her areola and lightly nibble/suck on it. As Yugito moaned, her kunoichi trained mind multitasked and demanded a more in depth answer. Kyuubi smirked and crossed one paw over the other, **"While you and the Kit did the bed sheet tango, Nibi and I managed to be intimate with one another...after nearly seventy years, mind you. Unfortunately, before the Kit woke up, we were both...well, let's put it this way; Nibi acted as if her father walked in on us and shoved me out the window."**

_I should've known this was Nibi's fault!_ Yugito mentally growled as she outwardly moaned when Naruto slid two fingers inside of her, _Sweet Kami! How does he know this stuff?_

**"Blame the pervert. Kit does it all the time,"** Kyuubi muttered with a shrug before growling in annoyance to a new presence within Yugito's mind, **"Did you get lost? What the hell took ya so damn long?"**

**"Ah, shut up, Kyu-kun,"** Nibi muttered with a pout in her voice, **"It's not my fault that your seal is harder to get through! You and your tails..."**

**"Oi! I worked hard for these tails, and you weren't complaining last night..."**

_Okay! Gross! Get out of my head, Kyuubi!_ Yugito mentally shouted. The Kyuubi mumbled under his breath before he slowly began to fade away. Yugito was thankful for the lack of a backlash before her attentive lover's actions went to the forefront of her mind. After a good fifteen minutes of foreplay, either Naruto was sick of jerking her off, or she had drenched his hand more than he would have liked. Her instincts had been driving her for the last fifteen minutes, while her consciousness got answers from their biju, and she discovered that she had come nearly five times, while Naruto had yet to cum at all.

Yugito's eyes went to the mass of sun-kissed hair between her legs as she arched her back, her chin touching her chest in an effort to watch Naruto lap at her second pair of lips. Her left hand was pushing his face further into her pussy while her right hand was busy teasing her breasts. Rather reluctantly, Yugito pulled Naruto's head away from his snack, making the whisker cheeked boy look up at her before he licked his lips and smiled slightly.

"Main course! Now!" Yugito panted out, no longer wanting to keep from uniting with him once again. Naruto quickly obliged by climbing over her and resting the tip of his enlarged member at her quivering lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, Yugito nodded up at her lover.

"Oh, Kami," Naruto moaned out as he slowly slid into his fellow jinchuriki. Her eager nether regions quickly tightened around his member, as though she wanted to keep him within the tight tunnel his little friend had explored the night before. Yugito's eyes were glazed over and she released a loud moan as Naruto's length slid within her, the width stretching her to orgasmic proportions. She idly wondered if he was merely doing this because of her biju's effect on his psyche.

Naruto stopped once he felt himself fully swallowed by Yugito's pussy. Pausing a moment, taking a heavy amount of satisfaction from the dazed smile on his lover's face, Naruto bent down and captured Yugito's lips with his own. Breaking the kiss, Naruto moved his mouth next to her left ear. In a heated whisper, Naruto quietly spoke, "I love you, Yugito-chan...Now, move with me."

Slowly, he began pulling out, earning a whimper of pleasure from Yugito, before he thrusted back in. Yugito gasped sharply, her fingernails digging into the base of his neck as he slowly fell into faster and harder thrusts. As the heat in her stomach grew once again, her Hentai-loving biju whispered a suggestion into her mind.

**"Take control, Kitten. Ride your tom."**

The thought was too tempting to her, and a grin came over her face as she suddenly flipped Naruto onto his back, earning a yelp of shock from the spikey haired blonde. Pushing down on her 'mate's shoulders with her hands, Yugito smirked down at the shocked blonde, her hips pressing down on his own and keeping him from thrusting up into her. With the amount of confusion and lust reflecting in the fourteen year old boy's eyes, Yugito wondered how she looked to him.

As if he read her thoughts, Naruto replied with a dazed voice as he smiled up at her, "I've got a goddess in my bed...Am I lucky or what?"

Yugito blushed and smiled back, leaning down and whispering lustfully into his ear, "You're lucky, don't let it go to your head."

"Too late," was his cheeky reply as he stole a kiss. Yugito broke the kiss, giving a slightly lust-filled smirk as he tried in vain to thrust up into her. Naruto furrowed his brows and tried to move once again before he felt a prick in his right shoulder. Yugito's left hand held a small senbon needle and it was nearly halfway imbedded into his shoulder. Getting a kiss on the lips, this one quick and teasing, Naruto looked up with confusion at his lover.

"You need to learn patience," Yugito teased with a smile as her hands began their explorations of his still developing muscles, "And Yugi-sama is going to teach you it."

"Yugi-sama?" He repeated with a small smile, getting a pinch in the side at his amusement.

"Don't patronize me," Yugito scolded, "I'm going to try something I've heard other girls talk about. Just enjoy the ride, Kitsune-kun..."

"Might as well," Naruto grinned out as Yugito pushed herself up into a vertical position. Doing so made his member drive further within her and the two teens felt a moan leave their mouths. Naruto, his limp and unmoving body, scowled when he realized Yugito was probably doing this as some form of payback...even if she wasn't fully aware of it herself.

Yugito was seriously just trying to comprehend the feeling of being full as Naruto's throbbing organ buried itself near the walls of her womb. Her head was rolled back and her eyes were wide. In the back of her mind, somewhere deep where morals were non-existing, she thought, _Favorite position: CHECK!_

"Oh...It's...It's _so_ big, Naruto..." her face heated at her statement, but she didn't really care at that point. Naruto, for his part, had to do his best not to bust a nut then and there. Never had he seen such a hotter scene in his teenage life!

First off, a girl with well-rounded curves and full, perky breasts that were his and his alone was impaling herself with his endowment. The second point of it being the hottest thing possible being her head was rolled back and her breasts seemed to round even more as she arched her back in pleasure. The last point would be the fact Yugito was speaking in a tone that he had only heard when he was forced to watch an adult picture with his Ero-jiji. He thought that movie was erotic, and it was at the highest point for a good portion of his life, but seeing it happen before his own eyes, being commented by his _first girlfriend_, no less...Well, the young jinchuriki was positive he would never see another scene that was so erotic.

He was unaware how wrong he would be until a much later date.

But, back in the present, Yugito was coming down from her near-orgasm state and sultry smirked down at him. Rocking her hips slowly, they both moaned in synchronization as waves of pleasure washed over their bodies. Never before had Naruto wanted his biju to heal him faster than necessarily needed until now. Yugito's rocking was driving him insane and he wanted nothing more than to get them to their release.

***Elsewhere, a white haired man travelling with his first three students suddenly smiled and fought down the urge to cry in joy. He had successfully corrupted another soul.***

"Oh, Naru...Naru-koi...it's so good..." Yugito moaned out. It took every bit of willpower to _not_ end his paralysis then and there for the Nekomata jinchuriki. Experimentally, as she rocked back, she slowly pushed up, sliding him out of her, before rocking forward and slamming down. Her eyes glossed over and she stilled as the massive amount of pleasure nearly caused her to cum then and there.

"N-Neko-chan...I...I need..."

As if reading his mind, Yugito reached down and removed the senbon needle. Eagerly, Naruto sat up, his member slowly sliding out of Yugito slightly as he did so, and he wrapped his arms around her back. Yugito moaned and wrapped her legs and arms around him, pulling his frame against her own, her breasts pressing against his chest.

"Oh fuck, Yugi-chan..." Naruto groaned as he started to thrust his hips in their seated position, "You...You feel so good...It...I can't..."

"YES! OH KAMI!" Yugito cried out, absentmindedly thanking said deity that she had placed silencing seals around the room, "CUM IN ME, NARU-KOI...FILL ME WITH YOUR SEED!"

The thrusting continued before Naruto suddenly slammed his hips against her own. Like their first time, his teeth broke the skin near her neck as he bit into her trap, as hers bit into his shoulder. After the traditional marking they seemed to both enjoy, the two blondes flung their heads back as they came together.

In more ways than one.

"YUGITO-CHAN!"

"NARUTO-KOI!"

Naruto's lower body tensed a few more times as Yugito went completely stiff in his hold. They remained like that, their heads falling forward (but not smacking against each other's), before Naruto pressed his forehead against Yugito's.

"I love you, Yugi-chan," Naruto whispered, as though he were scared to admit it. (*Cough-cough* foreshadowing *cough-cough*)

Yugito panted before slipping her head further beneath Naruto's and nuzzling into the space under his chin, "And I you, Naru-koi...Did we have something to do, today?"

Naruto paused at that and racked his brain before looking down at Yugito, "I...don't think so. Why?"

His answer was to be shoved onto his back, Yugito's smirk electing a similar one of his own, before he got a reply.

"Cuz I want more."

* * *

Gaara sighed as he sat across from the Yuki daimyo. The expecting woman, and future wife of his friend, was fidgeting nervously with her teacup. One may wonder why if they weren't privy to the knowledge that he was. The Sunagakure jinchuriki looked back at the message sent via messenger toad and closed his eyes.

_Dear Koyuki-hime,_

_To say I am excited for the wedding of my fourteen year old son would be an understatement. However, the love of my life and my son's very overprotective mother is having mixed feelings on the subject. I had this message sent just after Ko-chan beat the s-um, life out of myself and Naruto's sensei. Hopefully, she will not kill either of us (nor you, not that she would!) and will take the news of becoming a grandmother well. We plan to set out to journey, by foot (so I can try and placate my wife's anger), in a week's time. Hopefully, this message is received in a decent amount of time._

_With much love, Your future-father-in-law_

_Ame Yahiko_

The message was just received today, nearly six days after it had been sent, and Koyuki was absolutely terrified. Having never met Naruto's mother, only knowing how defensive of her he was, Gaara couldn't begin to try and placate the distressed Koyuki over the situation. Hence the relaxing herbal tea they were sharing. The redheaded jinchuriki shook his head, praying his friend wouldn't 'knock-up' Nii Yugito (he was aware of their actions because of Shukaku's begrudging enhancements to his senses, allowing him to faintly get a gist of their morning actions as he walked past their shared room), before looking at the daimyo with a small smile.

"As the Nara clan says," Gaara began before taking a sip of tea, "This will be troublesome...How is your tea?"

* * *

**-A few hours outside Nami no Kuni-**

As the defenders of Ame's allies and the living brochures of the village, the Akatsuki are bound to rush to the aid of any nation, be them friend or paying foe. However, when given an order by their Kage's son, who is just as powerful (if not more in some cases) in the commanding sense, the many teams of two can take as long as they wish.

Hence the situation we come across now. Two people are walking down the road, both wearing black cloaks with red clouds decorating them. One had his cloak open and a visible slashed Ame hetai-ite was around his neck, as well as a small necklace symbolizing his religion, and the other had a white hood up and over his head, revealing a dark tanned skin tone and two eyes, his mouth and nose covered by a mask and his hetai-ite around his forehead attached to his hood. The first one looked highly irritated and his fists were clenched at his sides, one wrapping tightly around a large scythe, and the other had an amused twinkle in his eye.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"GODDAMN IT, NO! JASHIN-SAMA HELP ME, IF YOU ASK THAT ONE MORE TIME, KAKAZU!"

"...So you're saying, we're _not_ there yet?"

"GAAAAHHGHGH!" Hidan bit down on the top blade of his tri-bladed scythe in an effort to not cuss the fuck out of his longtime partner. Kakazu smirked under his mask, his golden eyes crinkling in amusement. Ever since he had met the Amekage's son, he had taken to the art of being annoying, much to his immortal, foul-mouthed teammate's ire. Kakazu knew that Konan wanted Hidan to cut down on the cussing so that he wouldn't give Ame a bad rep, and doing what he could to try and get the silver haired man to go against his word.

"You know, biting on your scythe is not good for your teeth," Kakazu commented, his grin growing as Hidan suddenly stopped walking. He knew Hidan was contemplating killing him, but he also knew Hidan didn't want to invoke the wrath of their Kage or their Kage's son. Luckily for the old Takigakure-shinobi, Naruto had grown attached to the greedy bounty hunter, and if he were completely honest, Kakazu had grown attached to his Kage's son as well.

It didn't help Hidan's inner battle that his own nephew adored Kakazu, too. A Jashinist he may be, but Hidan wouldn't be able to live with himself if little Ryu hated him. Like all the other Akatsuki, Hidan was bound to Ame because of his loyalty and his family.

The thought of family made Kakazu suddenly stop walking as he began thinking of his home, his birthplace, actually. Takigakure, the Waterfall village. Last time he was there, the Nanabi was sealed into his great-granddaughter. He felt guilty that he hadn't visited her in the seventeen years she had been alive, and then a smile came to his face, not a smirk of entertainment, but one of realization.

_Yahiko-sama said Naruto would need more than three wives to bring the Uzumaki clan back to life,_ the bounty hunter mused as he absently noticed his teammate walking up to him, _Perhaps...Perhaps I should offer my family line to the gaki. Besides, the Shodai Amekage wants an alliance with all the nations...Oh, not only am I a greedy bastard, I'm a smart greedy bastard!_

"Hidan," he suddenly spoke to his slightly calmed teammate, "We need to go to Takigakure."

"WHAT?" Hidan shouted with wide eyes, "We've been traveling for a month to NAMI! Taki is nearly a week away!"

"It's for Naruto."

Hidan paused and scowled, "You damn bastard..."

"What? I like the kid and so do you," Kakazu said with a shrug, turning around and walking towards his home, "Besides...What I need to grab will undoubtedly cause the village to attack me. You want a few free sacrifices or what?"

"...What the fuck are we waiting for?" Hidan cried with glee as his eyes gleamed in excitement, "LET'S GO TO TAKI!"

_Works every time, _Kakazu thought with a smirk as Hidan sped ahead of him. The old shinobi chuckled and shook his head before racing after his blood lusting partner. He was reluctant to go home, but he was rather excited to see his great-granddaughter.

* * *

**AN: Hehehe...Gaara...I love writing a funny Gaara. Sorry I took so long! I'm so unbelievably sorry! BELIEVE IT...Dattebayo. As for Kakazu and Hidan...meh, I like them. And I could totally see Konan, my Konan anyway, trying to keep Hidan from wrecking Amegakure's appearance by getting him to promise to cut down on his mouth. Makes me wish I saved Tayuya...or didn't I? HEHEHE, guess you'll have to wait to see! REVIEW FUCKAS!**


End file.
